Live for Me
by alwayswonderinggirl
Summary: Hinata and her years with depression and abuse and finds it hard to live everyday. All that changes when she starts to live with a certain someone and changes her whole view on living and being strong for herself. Naruhina and other pairings as well.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone I know it's been a long time since I have uploaded anything so I'm very sorry for that. Ive been really busy ever since I got out of school, preparing for my upcoming birthday woo! Anyways this is a brand new story read it and leave a review on what you think and enjoy!

My name is Hinata Hyuga and I'm 18 years old and just out of high school, I live with Sasuke one of my best friends who is also 18 and fresh out of high school. My other friends are Neji my cousin, Kiba, Naruto, Gaara, TenTen, Temari, Sakura, Kankuro, Ino, Chouji, and Rock Lee, and many more. We all went to high school together and graduated, I have a younger sister named Hanabi who lives with my father. My father loves Hanabi but me on the other hand, hates me and probably wishes me dead. Before I tell you why he hates me and everything else leading up to the current date I gonna tell you all about my fucked up life since middle school.

When I first started middle school my mother died from severe depression, the whole town knew about and my clan was very sad of the loss of my mother. I was hurt the most but my father also felt the same pain as me, but that's when everything went downhill. Shortly after my mother passed away my father started to physically abuse me, so throughout my first year of middle school he would abuse me whenever he had the chance. The reason why is because I reminded him to much of my mother, he despised me for it. He didn't want anything that reminded him of the woman he loved, my sister never got beaton because she didn't know anything she was only seven. But I hated my entire clan as they just watched, never helping just watching me suffer. I managed to survive my second year of middle school but I couldn't stand it anymore, I went through so much pain everyday of my life. So as soon summer break was here I thought that I would feel more calm but I was so terribly wrong. The beatings came more and more frequent my depression since the beginning of the school year was getting worse. I couldn't stand it anymore- I survive the torture any longer so I did what i thought would set me free- kill myself. I attempted to kill myself two weeks before highschool started, I drank bleach and hoped that that would kill me but it didn't! I passed out and soon one of my family members found me and took me to the hospital. I was in the hospital for two weeks, getting my stomach pumped and cleaned. I felt in a way relaxed being in that hospital not seeing my monster of a father hitting, slapping, punching me. When I came back from the hospital my father was not home, he went on a business trip but was coming home in a week. That was the happiest week of my life.

My friends soon found out about my failed suicide attempt and the abusing i got from my father from my cousin Neji. And as soon school started everyone tried to help me and some friends like Ino and Naruto offered me to stay with them and run away from my father. But I said no and told them that I was fine and lied to them telling them I was fine sometimes a big part of me wanted to be saved and live with Naruto- who I like a lot or I should say love! But I never got the courage to speak up. But my first week of high school went great because of one person, Sasuke. He started talking to me casually in every class we were in which was in every class. He would talk to me about him, his day, the shenanigans Naruto did with him and all kinds of other stuff. I liked him a lot as a friend, liked to hear him talk and he also talked to me about his experience losing both his parents at a young age this made feel better and closer to him knowing I wasn't alone with this pain. We became friends that week I sometimes would talk to him but not a lot which he understood and didn't really bother him, he would always do the talking and that didn't bother me also. We walked down the same path after school to our homes we would separate when we would enter the park and take our own paths. When my father came home from the business trip he found out about my suicide, he came home shortly before I came home from school on Friday. He yelled at me for making him look bad, how much I disappoint him and then came the hits. I got a bruise on my leg and a few cuts all around my body he threw against a wall and down the stairs, he yanked my hair and and punched me in the face giving me a nose bleed. I was so weak that I passed out from the pain and slept on the cold living room floor that night. He kept slapping me during that weekend and I cried myself to sleep for the rest of the weekend. My nose had a small cut from the punch and cried more knowing that I was done for, I knew that because when I left for school my father told me that he will never love me and that I am not his daughter anymore. I cried all day and went to the counselors office and stayed there talking to Miss Kurenai who held me while I told her what happened through sobs.

I saw Sasuke by the exit door of the school waiting and looking for me, I didn't want him looking at me but I had no other choice so I ignored him. He obviously noticed but I tried to run away from him. He caught my arm and suddenly hugged me, I burst into tears and cried in his chest as he held me. We said nothing for a few minutes until he said "come live with me." I was going to say no but I had enough with pain and only wanted peace and with him I felt that so I got the courage to say "yes, thank you." he hugged me one more time and through tears I smiled. We got in through my window and got my stuff which was only a garbage bag worth of clothes and my big white blanket. We left and went to his house.

His house was a little house with two rooms and two bathrooms. For a rich family and since he had all the money to himself I expected to be a mansion. He told me it used to be a mansion but when his parents died and when his brother left him he reconstructed the mansion into a smaller house suitable for him and soon me. He didn't like that I didn't have a lot of clothes and only one blanket. I told him that my father spent his money on my sister never on me, that made Sasuke mad. He decided that since I had nothing to sleep with we both slept in the same bed, I was very nervouse and blushing a lot and he noticed and smiled and told me we were friends and friends only. That he will never take advantage of me and it made me in some way feel better. Now that I was living with him he treated me like he cared for me by buying me a whole new wardrobe and other essentails which made me feel a new feeling that I haven't had in a long time. We talked more and I started talking more also which made him happy. A whole year by and everybody found out about our little secrete and were outraged! But we're happy to see me finally in peace all thanks to Sasuke.

During my high school years Sasuke and I became best friends and I started liking Naruto more and more and I wanted to tell him feelings but my shyness got in the way. Sasuke found out and teased me about it for a while. But as a best friend job, he tried to help me get over my shyness but never worked as I always failed when I was near Naruto. Everyone knew about my feelings for Naruto but we all gave up trying to get me to talk to him and continued on with our lives. Junior year was tough for me because that was when Naruto left for Suna High the biggest school, Konoha High my school the second biggest school. It made me sad to watch him leave never telling him my feelings but I moved on slowly but surely. Senior year was tough for me as my father came back to hurt me once again. He would stalk me and when he had the chance he would hit me I never told Sasuke but he saw as he was walking from staying after school me getting hit by my father outside. Sasuke was furious and without warning he punched my father my father punched me and told me I should die just like my mother and left. Depression came and Sasuke became more protective over so much that started to ask me every five minutes if I was okay. I appreciated his effort and always thanked him, my world changed when Naruto suddenly came back from Suna saying that it wasn't meant for him and that Konoha High was better for him. On the plus side of him coming back, he met three friends that also transferred to Konoha High that later became our friends- Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro who also shared the same pain having an abusing father like me and i would talk to them very little.

So now here we are in the present, you know all my past and my pain. The story now takes place so enjoy it. I should let you know that after this incident my depresssion was over. Here you go! Let's starts this son of a bitch.

* * *

I open the door to the Uchiha complex where Sasuke and I live, it's funny how I've been living here four for years and always called it the "complex" or "his house" never called it "my house" I sometimes called it "our house". As I unlocked the front door I walked past the living room and into the kitchen. I stood still for a minute and listened for any other noises. After a few seconds of silence I screamed at the top of my lungs "SASUKEEE!" no answer- good enough for me. I turned around and grabbed one of the chairs from the dining table and quickly went back outside and went directly to a small tree where I hid my long strand of rope. I went back inside and got on top of the chair and tied one end of the rope to one of the ceiling plumbing tubes, hopped back down and made a loop big enough for my head. I grabbed my note from my back pocket and slammed it on the kitchen counter. Tears started forming in my eyes and I started crying I've been meaning to do this but never did as I always questioned myself

'Do I really want to do this!?'

'I have so much to live for! I have friends who care about me who help me through with this!'

'But I can't continue living with so much pain still hurting me...'

'I just want to be free from this misery.'

I started thinking this and all these thoughts going through my head made me wonder if I should do this. I started crying even more and kept thinking.

'No! I want to be free from this pain!'

I cried more and continued thinking,

'... But then again... Ive gone through SO much and I'm still here, proving that I CAN be tough...'

I shook my head and got on top of the chair and gently put my head through the loop. With watery eyes I smiled, knowing I don't want to do this but I had enough of the pain my father and years of depression put me through. I finally have this very chance to free myself from pain. Before I start I decide to count how many seconds it takes for me to die, I slowly whisper to myself.

"Goodbye... I'll finally see you... mother."

I jumped from the chair and started counting as I was hanging myself. 1,2,3... 5... 10 seconds pass by. The rope tightened my neck fiercely, but I continued counting letting the pain choke me. 15 seconds pass, 20 seconds pass by, I slowly gasp for air but made no attempt to to stop, 25 seconds pass and my leg jerks and kick the chair, my eyes go blurry and I start to feel light-headed. My whole body from my toes to the tip of my fingers go numb. My throat feels like its being torn apart. I could feel the excruciating pain wash all over me- I loved it, even though I didn't want to do this and even thoug it felt bad it felt so good.

* * *

"Hey man thanks for the ride. Me and Naruto owe you one!" Kiba casually says while walking beside Naruto and Sasuke.

"No problem, just let me get my jacket and we can go to the movies. And you _do_ owe me one- both of you." Sasuke responds with a smile on his face.

"Yeah we will... Once we have money to get some gas then well take you somewhere on our car." Kiba retorts back with a grin and chuckles slightly. Naruto exclaims loudly,

"Come on just get inside and get your jacket, we're gonna be late everyone else is waiting for us! And by the way, don't you think Hinata wants to come along?"

Sasuke looks at Naruto with a puzzled face and shrugs, "I don't know man, lately she's been down and I think she's depressed again she tells me she's fine but I don't think she is. I think I'll ask her, she might say yes."

"I think it'd be nice for her to get out of the house and not be so sad, I've also noticed her acting strange too the last couple of days. What's wrong- is it her father again- man! I'm gonna literally kill him if it's him that's causing our nice friend Hinata pain again!" Naruto exclaims as he makes a fist.

"Calm down Naruto, that was like four years ago I don't think her father remembers her anymore and besides if anyone gonna do the beating it should be me! I feel the same anger like you do Naruto Hinata is a very sweet girl and she doesn't deserve this!"

"Guys calm down, we all wanna beat her father into a pulp for what he did. But it would only make things worse, I'll go ask her if she wants to go with us kay?" Sasuke says calming the two boys down. Kiba looks at him and asks him.

"Hey have you told Hinata about Sakura moving in with you? I mean, you should probably tell her tonight because as I remember, isn't Sakura moving in in three days?!" Kiba looks at Sauke, so does Naruto. Sasuke sighs.

"I gonna tell her tonite, but I just can't kick her out easily, she's been living with me for four years where else is she going to stay." Naruto and Kiba look at each other then back at Sasuke. Naruto smiles and says,

"She can live with us! Right Kiba?"

"Right! Don't worry Sasuke shell be fine with us- well shell be fine with me, Naruto, Kankuro, and Gaara." Sasuke laughs at looks at the two boys.

"Yea right like I'll ever! I don't trust you guys with her. She's too fragile to live in a house with a bunch of boys."

"What do you mean? She lived with you! And I don't know how she managed to live with you without you making a move on her!" Naruto says with a frown. Sasuke chuckles slightly.

"I'm not like Kiba or Kankuro, whiling to make a move on her- I'm nice to her and I'm her best friend. And besides! I'm dating Sakura! I would never make a move on her."

"Your probably right but Kiba is dating Ino, right Kiba?" Naruto looks at Kiba

"Well we're on a little break, and by break I mean... We broke up." Kiba frowns as Naruto and Sasuke pat his back.

"Sorry 'bout that, look I'll think about Hinata moving in with you guys okay?"

As he is about to turn the door handle, the boys hear a loud thunk. Sasuke looks back at Naruto and Kiba and asks, "What was that?"

"We don't know! Open the door and see! Could it be Hinata? She did come home early..." Kiba trails off and Sasuke's eyes open wide and opens the door.

Sasuke looks at Hinata being strangled in mid air and yells "SHIT!"

The other guys hear him and quickly come in the house, first Kiba who also yells, "Sasuke where are yo- OH MY GOD HINATA!" and runs to Sasuke, who is untying the rope. Naruto comes in shortly. "What's all the como- HOLY SHIT!" Naruto soon goes to where Kiba and Sasuke are.

Sasuke unites the knot and they all catch her and quicly remove the rope from her neck, Sasuke hands her to Naruto and Kiba and they hold her while Sasuke grabs his phone and calls Sakura.

"Hey, are you at the movies? Is everyone there already?" a little bit of Sakura's voice is heard on the other end.

"Can you come over here to my house, your the only person I know who can do this, something has happened and I need you here now! Please." Sakura's voice is heard through the line and she sounds confused.

"Just come here, ditch everybody or tell them to go home, I need you here something happened." silence goes around the room until Sasuke speaks up again.

"It's Hinata... she hanged herself, I don't know if she's breathing, I need you here so can check on her please? It doesn't look good." Sakura's voice is heard again.

"Thank you."

He hangs up and goes back to Hinata. Naruto and Kiba hold Hinata, they both got up and left Hinata in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke holds her tight and looks at Kiba first.

"Go get my jacket, Sakura is gonna be here in a few minutes to check on Hinata, so let's get her ready at least." Kiba does what he says and goes, qui comes back with Sasuke's black leather jacket and hands it to him while he receives Hinata in his arms. Sasuke gets up and looks at Naruto, "Help me." Naruto nods and goes over to the living room and cleans up the stuff around the coffee table and hands him his sweater and goes back to the kitchen and watches as Sasuke frantically uses his jacket and his sweater to make some sort of pillow on the floor.

"Can you both go to my car and shut it off and call everyone else to tell them that the movie is off, just in case Sakura didn't." they both nod.

Naruto goes out the door and Kiba leaves Hinata in Sasukes's arm once again. The two boys leaves Sasuke alone, he looks down at Hinata. Her face still had color which was a good thing which also meant that she hanged herself for a few seconds. I held her close to me and held her tight and tried to push back my tears. We were best friends all throughout high school. I knew her pain- we both understood each other's pain of losing someone so close to us. A little tear went down my cheek, Hinata was the first person I cared for after losing my parents I also loved her as a friend, I didn't want to lose her like this- I didn't want to lose another person I held so dearly to me again. I slowly lean into her chest to hear a heartbeat. It was a slow heartbeat almost fading, I didn't like that, but at least there was a heartbeat which was good.

'Please... don't die on me Hinata... Please.' I plead silently.

'Get here soon Sakura.' I starts to think to himself. I feel a hand on my shoulder and slightly jump and turn to see that it's Naruto. I slowly place Hinata on the floor surrounded by my jacket and Naruto's sweater.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, I just turned off your car and Kiba's calling everybody about the situation."

"Oh... That's good." I look at Naruto, he looks at me with a worried expression as he looks down at Hinata.

"So... how is she?" he raises his eyes on me and waits.

"She still has a heart bthat and her face still has color so that's good." my hands start shaking as I look down at Hinata. I feel both of Naruto's hands on my shoulders and look at him straight in the eye. He gently shakes me.

"Get a grip Sasuke, she will be fine. She will make it if she still has a heart beat and still has color to her body she's probably going to make it, understand? Don't lose yourself." he gives me confirming look and I relax.

Just then Sakura barges in through the door with Kiba right behind her, they both walk to the living room where Sasuke is, I go back to the kitchen and watch everything. She quickly kisses Sauke and drops down to the floor and examines Hinata. Sakura takes a bottle from her purse and takes one pill from the bottle and gets a water bottle from her purse. She opens one of Hinata's eyes and with a flashlight in her other hand she waves the small light in front of Hinata's eye, she does the same to the other eye. She takes her heart rate and with the pill one hand she opens Hinata mouth and drops the pill into her mouth, she takes the water bottle and lifts Hinata up with the help of Sasuke and Kiba. I simply watch from the kitchen counter and lightly tap my fingers, I watch as Sakura manages to get Hinata to drink a little bit of water. I look down and notice a note in front of me. I take the note and examine it, it was a regular piece of notebook paper folded into a small square written on the paper read _to my friends_. I immediately know that this is probably Hinata's suicide note, I open the note and begin reading.

_To all my friends who see this means I am dead and finally gone. I want to say my final goodbyes in this note so I hope all my friends and family members- especially my father read this note. I thank all my friends Kiba, Shikamaru, TenTen, Gaara, Ino, Kankuro, Sakura, Temari, Chougi, Rock Lee, and Naruto for all your efforts trying to comfort me in my painfull and darkest times._

_Sasuke if you are reading this, I want you to know that I will always thank you for saving my life when we first met. For offering me a new home when I basically didn't have a home anymore. For holding me at night when I had nightmares, for never taking advantage of me when we slept in the same bed some nights_

I stop reading and take in the fact that he did that for her, I look up and see Sasuke look at Hinata while Sakura keeps examining her. I mentally smile and start to realize that Sasuke is really a warm-heated person and that Sakura was lucky to have him. I continue reading note.

_but the most important was the love you showed for me, the love for a friend. I will always remember that. Thank you Sasuke. I want my father to know that I have always loved him, no matter how much I hated him, I forgive him and want him to know that I love him. I also want to Naruto to know that I have had feelings for him since high school. Naruto, If you are reading this I want you to know that I have always wanted to tell you my feelings but couldn't, but I do have feelings for you I have liked you for a long time Naruto, If in the future you are with someone or married, treat her with love and kindness._

I stop and look up and look at Hinata. I slighlty open my mouth and stand there in shock at what I just read, Hinata likes me!? That explains why she would be nervous around me, but how come I never realized this?! I look down and continue reading what's left of the note.

_My sole reason why I killed myself was to free myself from the pain. I have been meaning to do this for over a month but always stopped myself, a part of me didn't want to do it and asked myself is it really worth it? I mean I have gone through so much and I can get past this. But another part of me wanted to do it so I can free myself and won't have to suffer anymore. So that's it, I have nothing more to say except that I wish everyone the best of luck with their lives, to be successful, to be happy, to find someone that makes you happy. I thank everyone who has helped me. I can finally be with my mother, I will watch you guys all from above. Farewell my good friends._

The note ends and I stare at the note in shock, I stare at Hinata then back at the note. I push my thoughts away and fold the note and put it in my pocket. I rush to where everyone is and stand next to Kiba. Sakura finishes with HInata and looks at us and says, "She'll be fine, I just gave her a pain killer for her headache that she might have when she wakes up but other than that, she's fine. She just passed out from the pain so give her some time to rest until she wakes up."

All of us give a sigh of relief. Sasuke kisses Sakura and hugs her they stay like that for a minute or two until Kiba interrupts them by coughing and making some snide marks. Sasuke gives him a deathly look and kisses Sakura one more time. We all head to the Kitchen, I grab four glasses as Sasuke serves everyone a drink. Sakura begins speaking first by saying what exactly happened. Sasuke and Kiba explain it all to her while I stand saying nothing, still to shocked from HInata's note. Shortly after their talk, Sakura goes to the bathroom while Sasuke puts the glasses in the sink. I eye him and just think.

_He really is a nice guy after all, man I thought he was like Kiba just not openly about it. Sakura really deserves him, Sasuke also deserves her too._

My train of thought is crashed as Sasuke waves a hand over me.

"You okay?"

"Yea I'm fine just a little tired." he clearly doesn't buy it and questions me more

"Naw man, something's up what's wrong." I look at him and cover the note that's sticking out of my pocket, he sees the note and looks at me

"What is that?" I take the note out, Kiba who was witnessing the conversation looks up to see the note. Sakura comes back and also sees the note.

"What's that?"

I give the note to Sasuke and say

"Hinata's suicide note."

We all lean in to see the note except Kiba.

"I don't want to read it, I'm just gonna go be with Hinata."

"Are you sure?" Sakura says

"Yea I'm sure, it's just that I don't think it's really my business to read that." and with that he goes and sits next to Hinata in the living room.

* * *

I wake up and see light coming from a distance, I open my eyes more an see that the light is coming from the kitchen. I take a deep inhale and smell a nice, cooling scent and burry my face in a jacket, a leather jacket- Sasuke's jacket. His nice cooling scent fills my nose, I could tell that it's his jacket from feeling the lejacket on my face. I show a little smile, I loved this jacket for some reason. I feel something hard on my head, my eyes wander up and see Kiba with his eyes closed listening to music, I realize that my head is on his lap and that we're on the floor. Sasuke's leather jacket is around my arms and waist, and I also notice that Kiba's arm is on my stomach normally I would blush but the headache and tiredness takes over me so I don't care that his arm is on my stomach. I could hear voices coming from the kitchen it sounded like Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. They were arguing about something and it didn't sound good. I close my and listen carefully to what they are saying.

"I can't believe she wrote that."

"Well for someone who's been battling depression who wouldn't?"

"But she seemed happy for a while, I didn't know she was still suffering."

"She has severe depression, anxiety issues, and self confidence issues- of course she still suffering!"

"But she wrote that she didn't want to do this in the first place even though she wanted to. It's like she was torn apart deciding this!"

"We know that but she should get some help."

"I never knew she had feelings for me."

"Yea shocker! I tried helping her to get to talk to you but never worked now focus!"

"Sorry! It's just still hard to take in."

I open my eyes and remembered that I put that in the note, I mentally kick myself for writing that. Since I'm still alive he shouldn't know that but then again, I'm kinda glad he knows. I feel a rough but smooth hand on my cheek and look at Kiba showing his nice smile. He whispers.

"Hey... You ok?" I raise my head slowly and look at him, he holds me and continues.

"Do you feel any pain? Should I get Sakura? Or are you fine?" I look at my other three friends who are still talking and look back at Kiba.

"No, I'm ok... thanks."

"No problem, you scared the shit out of us! Well mostly Sasuke but still scared me and Naruto for sure."

I look down and say nothing, I hear him say something.

"Why'd you do it?"

I look at him and simply say, "I didn't really want to do it, but still... I just can't take it anymore." a tear rolls down my cheek, Kiba says not another word and hugs me. I breath in his and lay down again on his lap, he softly plays with my hair.

"What time is it?"

"9:00 pm, just rest."

Its been four hours since I hanged myself and passed out, I try not to think and listen to Kiba and rest. I feel something in my ear and look at Kiba putting an earbud in my right ear.

"Listen to some music, instead of people arguing. Hope you like some rock." he smiles at me and accept the music going into my head, the nice melody soothes me and soon both me and Kiba fall back to sleep.

* * *

I feel a hand on my stomach and I start to shake a little bit, I ignore it and try to go back to sleep. I suddenly feel cold as the jacket slips away from me and I feel a warm hand on my hand.

"Hinata, wake up." slowly I open my eyes and see Sasuke gently rubbing my hand, smiling at me.

I lift my head up and slowly get up. He picks me up and says.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not good... head... ache... ti...red... sore." I manage to say through half closed eyes.

My knees start to tremble and fall to the floor, I feel two rough hands on my arms and see a blurry Naruto holding me. He picks me up bridal style, I close my eyes and quietly say.

"Thanks... Naru..." I space out and softly sleep in his arms. I feel something move and fully open my eyes and see Naruto sitting on the couch, holding me. I see Sasuke talking to Kiba.

"Naruto knows, and he's on board with it. I'm just checking to see if your ok with it."

"Are you kidding! I'm the one who offered the idea! He'll yea I'm on board, so is she going with us tonite?"

I raise my head and ask.

"Wait... w-what going on? Where am I going?" everyone looks at me.

"Your going to live us." Naruto tells me. I suddenly get up and face Sasuke, I wobble a little bit but face him.

"W-what? No,no,no,no w-why? H-how? You don't want me here anymore? Am I a bother?" my hands start shaking, my stomach feels weird.

"No! No its not that... it's just that... " he looks at me and holds my hand.

"It's just that Sakura is gonna move in three days, which I was gonna tell you soon. But, I can't look after you anymore, you need more people in your life- you need to be with more people other than boring-old-me. Heh." he chuckles at his remark but I frown.

"But your not boring! You protected me! You always will. Who's gonna protect me from all the bad things?"

"we will." I hear both Naruto and Kiba voice say this at the same time. I look at Sasuke and and say.

"... Ok, I'll go. I just want you to know that I will always thank you." in that moment we hug. I smell in his cool fresh scent one last time.

We let go off each other. I try to keep myself standing up but dizziness and tiredness takes over me and fall. Naruto catches me from behind and holds me again. I feel him getting up and walk to the door. I feel Kiba's jacket go around me as Naruto opens the door and the nightly breeze hit us.

"Wait, what about my stuff? I need to get my stuff."

Sasuke pets my head and says, "Sakura, Naruto, and I packed your stuff already. It's in the car." I smile a little bit, "Thanks. I'm gonna miss you."

"Well still see each other, but I will miss you too. Hoped you liked living with me I know I liked living with you."

"I did, thank you again... for saving me, I actually didn't want to do it but still."

"I know, it's okay."

We get in the car, Naruto hands me to Kiba in the backseat. He lays me down as Kiba puts my head in his lap. Sasuke sits in the driver seat as Naruto sits in the passenger seat. We drive away to Naruto's house, I feel Kiba playing with my hair again but I don't mind as it actually soothes me. I fall asleep on the way to my new house, I feel the car moving as it takes it's turns and relaxes me.

Im done with this chapter! I would really like it if you left me a review on what you think. See you next time!


	2. Getting to Know Again

"Please father stop!"

Another hit.

"You want me to stop? I'll stop until you learn to behave."

A kick to the stomach sends me to the floor, crying in pain.

"But you'll never learn to behave. You'll never goddamn behave!" he kneels down and punches me in the face repeatedly. Blood starts coming from my nose and my lip. My left eye starts to swell.

Father stops beating me and gets up, tears roll down my face I huddle myself closer. The darkness is all around me and I lay there crying. Suddenly a bright white light, lights the whole room of darkness. I can't help but look up, through tears and blood I see a figure- a manly figure in the light.

'Sasuke? Naruto?' I can't tell who the figure is but it lends out a hand to me.

As I reach for his hand the darkness creates a huge whole and swallows me. As I fall into the black whole I see the light still shining above, looking down at me. I reach my hand out and try to grab the light but it's no use. I try to scream but no sound comes out, I see a scary figure get on top of me and push on my chest. I suddenly can't scream and breath, I see the scary figure laugh at me and i start to cry and try to gasp for air. Right before we drop into a fire and see that it's the gates of hell everything around me stops moving and all is silent. The scary figure looks at me, I can't hold on as the last of breath gone. The scary figure looks at me and says.

"Youuuu... willlll neverrr be saved!"

Everything resumes and she releases me into the gates of hell, I still can't breath. I panick and cry more, before the fire touches me everything stops.

"AH!" I get up and gasp for air. My eyes are still closed as I slowly regain my breathing. I never thought my nightmares wouldcome back and worse is that I have sleep paralysis again. Little tear ducts form in the corner of my eyes, I resist the urge not to cry but a few spill out of my eyes. I slap myself on the knee and push away the tears.

'Don't fucking cry! Don't cry bitch!" I scream in my head as I rapidly blink fast to make the tears go away. I always used this technique to stop my tears and it always worked.

I open my eyes from the blinking and look at sheets around me and think, 'this isn't my bed...' I look around the room and think, '... or my room. It's not Sasuke's room- dumbass! I moved in with Naruto and Kiba and some other guys.' I sigh and remember who lived with Naruto and Kiba

'Gaara and Kankuro, gosh I'm stupid.'

I sigh and pull the sheets away from my body and frown as I see that I'm in my pajama shorts and not in my jeans from last night. And wonder who got me out of my jeans and into my pajama shorts and into this nice, soft bed. I look at the bed and see that the sheets were a light blue with a big yellow blanket and the pillows were a smoothe black. I get up and make the bed, after that's done I look around the room and se that it's Naruto's room. I've been to his house many times before but never to his room. I see many posters of ramen cups and ramen shops and smile for his loveof or ramen. I decided to look for my clothes and found them right away right next to Naruto's closet. My clothes were in four big bags and my shoes were in a medium sized bag. I take out a pair of flower design leggings and a white with a little bit of lace at the top with seven gold studs top. Ever since Sasuke took me shopping for the first time I encouraged myself to go more shopping, I only did it when Ino or Sakura invited me which was every now and then. I grab a pair of socks and decide to use my black converse. I look for my black converse and become a little irretated when I can't find them. I scratch my head and sigh as I remember that there probably at the front door. So I look for my toothbrush and hairbrush and go straight to the bathroom.

Theres two halls in front of me and go for the right side of the hall, but stop and look at the left side of the hall and decide to look at what in this hall. I know that Kiba, Kankuro, and Gaara room's were in this hall but I was curious to see what their rooms were like. The first room was really clean and neat, the walls were red along with the bed. I figure it's Gaara's room and smile of how nice his room looks like, how clean it is. I move on to the next room and open my mouth at how messy it was. A big difference from Gaara's room, clothes spread across the room not a lot of clothes, the bed was made but in a messy way. One thing I did like was how he had pictures of his dog, Akamaru displayed nicely. He had a few movie posters which I also liked, I go on to the next room which is Kankuro's room and see purple stripes all across the walls. His room want that clutter filled with clothes. He had everything picked up but not in a neat order it didn't bother me, all three rooms were different in their own way. Gaara was clean and neat, Kiba needed to learn how to fold and hang his clothes, Kankuro was manageable. I return to the other hall way and see the bathroom and enter, eager to use it I couldn't hold it anymore. As the tiolet flush and I brush my teeth I start o wonder if I'm gonna like living here. Living with Sasuke was great, he was easy to be around it was peaceful and calm. Now that I'm living with four other boys- loud, energetic and actually nice boys. At least they care enough about me to offer me their place but where am I gonna sleep? Theres no more other rooms for me to stay. I think about this while brushing I'm brushing my hair, I finish brushing my hair and look at myself in the mirror. I didn't bother straightening my hair since I didn't want to look for my hair straightener. I look at yself and shrug, my hair has a little bit of waves and my clothes look okay so I look presentable. As I head out i hear a noise and a door close, I quietly open the bathroom and I head to the living room. I peek my head out and see that it's Kiba with his big dog, Akamaru and smile knowing its just them. Kiba is sitting on the couch watching t.v Akamaru is right next to him on the couch as well. Knowing its him makes me feel more relaxed, if it was Kankuro and Gaara I'd feel nervouse I never really talked to them like in full conversation before although I hear from everybody that they're real fun to talk to. If it was Naruto, well... I'd go back to his room and continue sleeping! Knowing that he knows that I like him I wouldn't want to talk him for me, it'd be too akward. But at the same time I would really love to talk to him, I'm really indecisive. As I'm thinking Akamaru notices me and wags his tail, I didn't notice him. Before I can process another thought I'm on the floor and Akamaru is on top of me liking my face and barking happily at me, I guess happy to see me.

"Akamaru get off her now! C'mon! Hey!" Akamaru obeys and gets off me. I groan and see Kiba's hand in front of me, I take his hand and he hoists me up.

"Are you ok?" he has Akamaru right next to him.

"Yeah I'm fine. He's really heavy." I smile as I take a little bit of Akamaru fur off of me.

He looks at me worried and says, "_Are you ok?" _

I look at him with an eyebrow up and say, "Yea... what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." he looks away and quickly switches the conversation before I can question him more.

"... I guess he's really excited to have seen you. Heh heh." he giggles a little bit as he puts his hand behind his head. I force myself to smile as I pet Akamaru and slighlty chuckle.

I see Kiba smiling weird at me, I raise an eyebrow and stand there as Kiba bursts out laughing and I stand there dumbfounded.

"uhhh... what's so funny I-I want to know." he regains his posture and covers his laughter.

"Ahem, aahhh... I just remembered what you said last night... and did." he laughs again. I just stand there once again, dumbfounded. Irretated, I ask him.

"Wait, what did I do? Or say?" he stops laughing and looks at me seriously.

"You _don't _remember?"

"No! What, what happened?!" I look at him demanding an answer and wave my hand a little bit signaling him to tell me. He goes to the living room and I follow him, he turns off the t.v and sits on the floor I sit right in front of him and wait, Akamaru lays right next to us.

"Well?"

"Wow, your serious. It must've been the pain killers Sakura gave you start to kick in."

I open my eyes at this, "Sakura gave me pain killers?!" Kiba nods and quickly says.

"She gave you pain killers for your throat if you had any pain, since you know, HANGED YOURSELF... sorry."he smiles and I wave my hand at him.

"That's okay, so what happened did I do something embarrassing or say something funny?"

He looks at me and smiles a devilish smile, "Oh honey, you did all that!" he smiles and continues. "I'll tell you the story that happened last night. It was right after we came home and everyone is involved in this story- yes Gaara and Kankuro is in the story. But I must warn you, you get very scary for a second and also very serious."

* * *

I open the door and let Naruto in first with Hinata in his arms, I, Kiba go in last and wave Sasuke bye. I close the door and put Hinata's four bags of clothes and one bag of shoes in Naruto's room- the only place I know where to put her stuff for now. I hear a scream and go to the kitchen where Hinata is hitting Naruto's chest and Naruto is holding a red solo cup containing water.

"No I don't want water! I don't deserve anything! NO!" she smacks the cup away from Naruto's hand and the cup falls to the floor. I pick up the cup and grab a towel to wipe the floor. Naruto doesn't look at all mad just tired.

"Here, I'll take it from here. You go change." I offer the help and Naruto looks at me and goes. As he goes Kankuro and Gaara come into the kitchen and they both open their eyes and Kankuro says.

"Is that Hinata? So... she did make it?"

"Yeah, she's fine but Sakura gave her a pain killer for the pain in her throat and I think they're kicking in." I hold her and pet her hair.

"She says she wants water and that her stomach hurts but she refuses the water." I hear her sob and look down to see her crying.

"Do you need some help?"

I look at Gaara and Kankuro and nod. They both come over to where I'm standing, Hinata is sitting on the counter crying. I see her holding something and realize it's her suicide note I sneakingly take it away from her but she catches me and yells.

"_NO! THIS IS NOT YOUR'S DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH IT!"_ she raises her hand in the air behind her and quickly Gaara takes it and I smile and apologize to Hinata. Kankuro has a cup of water and says.

"Hinata, here take a sip it'll be good for you." he raises the cup to her face and she turns away and simply says, "No. I don't want it anymore!" with a sigh Kankuro puts the cup down and looks at me I only shrug. Naruto comes in the room and says.

"Heard her yell, is she ok?" he comes over and stands next to me, Gaara and Kankuro are behind us reading the note and Gaara says.

"Man, she really was serious. I feel bad for her. What do you want us to do?"

Naruto answers, "Just help us to get her to drink some water." I look at him and look at Hinata who is weeping but also dancing to the music softly blaring in Kankuro's room- hip hop. She suddenly cries and shouts.

"WHY DO I HAVE SO MUCH PAIN! WHY CAN'T I JUST DIE!?" we all look at each other and Kankuro steps up and softly speaks to her.

"You don't have pain, we will help you. You don't deserve to die. Your better than that. Let us help you."

"_No I'm not! I'm worthless! I should just die! Or become a pornstar, cause lets face it! Once you become that your basically dead inside!" _we all just stand there and laugh at her comment, Kankuro steps back and laughs, Hinata even laughs too. We all laugh for about a minute but Hinata stops laughing after a few seconds, I look at her and see her sobbing again everyone stops and looks at her.

"UGH! WHY DOES MY STOMACH HURT SO MUCH!" she cries again and continues, "Why can't i just die! OW MY STOMACH! OWWIE, OWWIE, OWWIE MY FUCKING STOMACH I NEED SOMETHING!" she drops to the floor and we all surround around her. Naruto gets the cup of water and positions himself in front of Hinata, he raises the cup to her face but she waves his hand off. I sigh and look at the clock 10:00 pm I turn to look at Naruto who is still not frustrated just a little tired.

"Should we hold her down so you could give her the water?" Naruto nods looks at Hinata who has her head down holding her stomach. Kankuro and Gaara hold both her arms and she looks up. She tries to wiggle away but both the brother's hold her pretty well. I sit next to Naruto and just watch as Hinata screams and tries to break lose from Gaara and Kankuro's grip on her arms.

"AAAHHHHHH LET MEEEEE GGOOOOOO! KILL ME IF YOU WANT! JUST DO IT! I'M JUST FUCKING PSYCHO! P-PLEASE! JUST DO IT! HA HA HA HA! I'LL FUCKING ENJOY IT! PWEASE? PWRETTY PWEASE? HA HA HA HA HA A-HA!" we all look at her shocked to her say that, i raise both my eyebrows and ask.

"We can help you Hinata, please let us. We can get you through depression. Just let us... help you." she looks at me as a tear rolls down her cheek, Gaara and Kankuro release her and also look at her. She faces all of us and chuckles a deep chuckle.

"Hm, this might be the pain killers talking but I doubt it because I've always wanted to say this. I don't need any help from you or anybody else! It makes me feel weak, like I can't do it by myself, like I can't do anything right. I might need your help but I'm too scared shit to admit it- I always have been! Like how I was too scared to tell Naruto my feelings? To speak up when my father first started abusing me? When I first attempted suicide? I just can't do it! And I'll probably never will! But I will say this, I will thank you ahead of time when I have nightmares or my sleep paralysis comes back and I quietly sneak into your bed to sleep and cuddle with you, because deep inside i do want help so I will thank you." she starts crying and we look at her and say nothing.

Naruto looks at her and holds her cheek, she looks up and sees him they both lock eye contact. It's all quiet except for the music softy playing, Naruto calmly and quietly says.

"Why? Why do you do this to yourself? Why don't you want us to help you? Why?" I look at him and back at Hinata. She looks at him and with stained tears all over her face she looks at the rest of us.

"I... don't... know."

With that she pushes everyone away and gets up and gets a knife, she holds it up and looks at us.

"Will you let me do it? I want to do it but at the same time... I don't... I think I have hit my lowest point." she puts the knife down and smiles and sits on the floor and we form a mini circle around her.

"Will... you... please... help..." we all look at her and wait.

"... _me?__" _we look at Naruto who is holding her hand and smiles.

"Of course we will, we will do anything we can to help you. Promise."

Hinata's smiles and her eyes go wide she holds her stomach and with that she throws up and it all lands on Naruto's stomach. He gets up immediately and Hinata lands on her comforter that was placed so casually on the floor and continues to throw up.

Gaara quickly picks her up and takes her to the bathroom in less than five seconds. I get up and follow him to the bathroom where Hinata is facing the toilet and Gaara is behind her holding her hair.

"Go get her towel and some fresh clothes and her toothbrush... she's gonna need it." I follow the directions and go to Naruto's room where he's changing into a new shirt and shorts and I snicker a little bit, he gives me a warning glare and I shut it.

He looks at me and says, "Kiba why don't you do something helpful?"

"I am! I'm getting some fresh clothes for Hinata. So..." I look at him and smile.

"How does it feel to have the girl you like for over a month throw up on you!" I laugh out loud while he eyes me. "Shut up, at least I know she likes me back, which believe me I wanted to tell her about my feelings too for a while!"

"Suuurree."I say and leave to see Gaara with Hinata. I see Gaara standing outside the bathroom and stare at him.

"She's taking a shower. Drop her stuff off and come back." I do what he says and come back.

Kankuro sees us. "I threw away her comforter, it was already old so I figured she wouldn't miss it." we both nod as Kankuro yawns and says, "I'm going to bed, night" and just like that he's gone.

Naruto comes out of his room with fresh new clothes. He goes up to Gaara and asks him.

"Do you mind if she sleeps in your room tonight? I would offer but, I'm beat and plus." he leans in real close and says,

"I don't trust Kiba!" I pipe in.

"Hey! I won't do anything! If anything, you shouldn't trust Gaara I mean he may be quiet but once he gets his chance he could be an animal!" he gets punched in the side by Gaara who eyes Naruto.

"Why don't you let her sleep with you? Maybe we can let Kiba have her tonite, but if you don't trust him let her sleep in your room tonite. I would let her sleep in my room tonite but I think it'd be better if she goes with you."

Naruto looks down and silently agrees with him, I'm too tired to protest so I just watch.

"Yeah your right, I'll take her. You could go now thanks for your help."

"No problem, see you in the morning." he goes in his room and closes his door.

Just then Hinata comes out in a pair of light pink short pajama shorts and a gray tank top.

"Thank you, I really appreciate your guy's help. I'm just really tired..." Hinata says as she falls to the floor, but Naruto catches her and picks her up. I follow him into his room and watch as he lays Hinata on the left side of the bed and covers her with his big yellow blanket. He eyes me and I leave and go to my room.

* * *

"That's what happened and now you know." Hinata's cheeks go red and I hug her while petting her hair.

"oohhh Hinata, it's okay yolid isn't know. It's okay besides Naruto didn't get mad if that makes you feel betterstill will still help you and besides-"

"Besides what?" we stop hugging and I raise an eyebrow. He gets a little red and looks away.

"Kiba... besides what? What did Naruto say..." he shakes his head and I tilt my head to one side and raise both my eyebrows.

"N-nothing, nothing I thought he said something else but I just remembered he didn't hehehe!" he smiles and I leave the topic.

"Hey, what time is it?"

"uuhh..." he checks his phone.

"It is one 'o'clock pm."

"Really! Man! I really woke up late! I've never woken up this late before in my life!" I chuckle and stare at Kiba,

"I like it!" we both laugh a little, I feel something in my head and see Kiba's hand in my head, playing with my hair. I raise both my eyebrows and eye him, he notices and blushes.

"Sorry... It's just that I for some reason like hair a lot it sounds weird I know, but other than my really good sense of smell I have this weird liking for hair."

I grin, "That's okay, I don't mind. But what your sayin' is that you have a fetish for hair?" I laugh as Kiba gets more red. I stop laughing, "I'm sorry, I kid, I kid. If you want to, do you want to brush my hair?"

His whole face lights up and nods. I go get my hairbrcome from the bathroom and come back to see Kiba with my blue speaker and my iPod. My eyes sparkle as I see my iPd and my beloved speaker.

"Where'd you get my speaker and iPod?"

"Well when we got home, I put it in my room so it wouldn't get hurt or something I don't know."

"Thanks. Di you hear any of my music?"

"No but I wanted to, but now is the right time right?"

"Right." I sit on the floor in front of him with my speaker and iPod next to us, Akamaru is still in the same position. I hand Kiba my black hair brush, he takes it and starts brushing. I put some music and the first song comes up as Kiba brushes my hair.

"Wow I didn't know you liked electronic."

"Yeah... I just like it." the beats flow through me and I smile more. The melody comes and I dance a little. I hum to the beat as Kiba plays with my hair with his fingers I sing to the song with the little bit of lyrics it has.

_"And if you can't stop time your not a friend of mine."_

_"And if you can't stop time your not a friend of mine."_

The music fades away.

"I like that song a lot, what's it called?"

"Blue Shift by Lemâitre. I too also like it." he fiddles with my hair.

"I like it!"

"I'm glad you like it."

We both near the door open and see Naruto, Gaara, and Kankuro come through the door with bags filled with food. Kiba gives me the hairbrush and gets up and acts cool I put the hair brush on the coffee table and grab my speaker and iPod and walk over to the kitchen, I place my stuff on the long counter and see Kiba looking at me and mouths

"_Thank you."_ I smile at him and nod back.

"Soo Hinata, now are you feeling?" I look to see Naruto looking at me and I blush madly. Kiba smiles and speaks for me.

"She's fine, she just didn't remember what happened last night so I told her and yeah..."

"ooohhh sweat heart, don't be embarrassed. You were on pain killers, don't be so hard on yourself." I see Kankuro coming towards me and hugs me, I blush more and he pulls away. He sees me blushing more and smiles while holding my cheek his cold hand against my burning hot cheek feels good. I see Gaara in front of me and looks at me and also smiles.

"We know what it's like to have an abusive father, so if you need to talk to someone you can come to us." Gaara says while Kankuro is nodding along still holding my cheek. The redness from my cheeks goes away and I smile.

I look at Naruto who is looking down and I go to him. He looks up to see me and I hold his hand and I grin at him.

"Thanks for helping me." he holds my hand back and smiles

"No problem." and hugs me. I force not to blush but smile wide as I hug him back. His nice warm body feels great against my body. We both let go and smile at each other.

"So what took you guys so long?" Gaara looks at Kiba and sighs,

"There was a lot of people at the market but we got what we need for tomorrow." I look at him and ask, "What's happening tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow we are having a movie night just for us. Why you ask? Well the reason were having a movie night tomorrow is so that we can give Hinata a proper welcome into our house! But don't worry Kiba, we'll still have movie night in two weeks with everybody else if that's what your tripping about." Naruto silently laughs at Kiba as he goes at the back of the kitchen and place the food away.

I look down and push my two index fingers back and forth and try to hide my small blush. I like they're effort they are doing for me but I feel like I don't belong to be with them, or belong in their little 'family'. I feel a hand grasp my shoulder and see Gaara smiling at me Iook behind him and see all the guys behind Gaara smiling. I see Naruto showing his big grin, I see his little fox like fangs and can't help but smile even more.

"It's okay to be yourself, It's gonna be hard at first but soon you'll be your real self here, I give it a week." I smile and laugh a little as Gaara smiles showing his bright white teeth. Kankuro comes and stands next to Gaara and smiles as he holds my hand, I look at him and see Gaara holding also holding my hand.

"You already know us, but we'll introduce ourselves again. My name is Gaara and this guy is my brother Kankuro we also have a sister named Temari." I smile and they both shake my hands as their holding my hands.

"We also grew up with an abusing father all our childhood lives." Kankuro says still holding my left hand.

"So we ran away when we were all fifteen and managed to still stay in high school. But ever since Naruto came to our school and became friends with him, we moved with him and came to live here, Temari lives with Ino but I think we have a better life when Naruto came." Gaara says as he explains their background. The two brothers lean in a little bit, I lean my head in and listen to what Gaara says.

"We also know that you lived with an abusing father so if you ever need to talk to someone," Kankuro finishes for him

"Come talk to us, we will not mind any time anywhere okay?" I look at them both wide eyed and smile. I hide my tears and nod, Gaara gently rubs my hand and lets go. Kankuro is still holding my hand.

"And hey, if you come talk to me I can make you feel good if you know what I mean." he smiles as he kisses my hand, I blush madly and cover my face with my other hand. Everyone especially Gaara hit him in the head Kiba yells.

"Can you not try to flirt and try to get some with Hinata! Like dude! It's Hinata! Sorry Hinata it's just that I couldn't imagine her being with you." Kiba makes his way over to me and say.

"I mean Hinata your pretty hot and If I had the chance..."

"HEY HEY HEY! THA THA THA LALALAL ENOUGH! YOU'RE THE PERVERT NOW!" Naruto shouts at Kiba as he smacks him in the head. Kiba frowns as he massage his head. He comes up to me and slyly grins.

"Sorry, it's just that you are very pretty. Anyway I guess I should introduce myself too. I'm Kiba and I LOVE dogs. You already know my dog Akamaru so yea... If you need someone to get comfort or also talk you could come to me also. Sorry again." he smiles as he hugs me. I blush the whole entire time and feel my face burn but cool down as I feel Kibas hard but soft body wrap around me. I show a little smile and see Naruto right behind Kiba and speaks.

"Well you know me too but everyone is introducing themselves so I should too."

He laughs a little and continues, "My name is Naruto and as you probably know, I love ramen!" we both laugh at his comment. We both stop and I see him looking at me sincere. His blue eyes look more darker and serious and it makes him look... hot. I look at him and see him smile and says.

"You know that I lost both my parents when I was five, I don't share the same pain you do with an abusing home life but if you need help in any way- you could come to me. I like to help a lot so it means a lot to me when I can help and I'll help you in every way I could." he smiles and hugs me.

"I really like you Hinata, I would like to hang out more with you."

I smile at him as we let go and smiles sweetly at me. I feel my stomach growl and put my hand on my stomach. Naruto smiles and giggles at me.

"Your probably starving from last night. Good thing I went to Ichiraku ramen stand and bought everyone some ramen! HOORAY FOR RAMEN!"

He goes to get some bowls while everyone else gets the ramen and other stuff ready. I just watch and see how the boys act like a family and slowly my smile fades away. That was the only thing I miss living with Sasuke or in general living with my family before mother passed away. Getting things ready as a whole like a family, wether it be getting ready to eat or something I yearn for being part of something like that. I look at my hands and suddenly see a bowl of ramen in my hands and see Naruto grinning.

"Don't be sad, when your living with me and the rest of us your part of our small, loud, and crazy family. Your one of us." a small tear starts to form in my eye but I blink fast and smile at him.

"Thank you... for accepting me. Thank you Naruto." he grins more and giggles

"No problem. Lets eat!"

* * *

I open the door and let her walk in first, she holds two big suitcases while I hold another suitcase. I close the door and walk behind her, I follow her as she goes into my room she puts the suitcases down and turns to me.

"So, this is where I'll stay and sleep with you?" she smiles as she says that, I put her last suitcase down and sit on the bed.

"Yes, now that you are finally living with me this will be our room."

"I like your room a lot Sasuke. I think I'll like living with you." she sits next to me and I smile.

"Yeah you will. Hinata liked living here, so will you." I see her frown and I frown, she turns to look at me.

"Did she handle it well, you telling her to move out?"

"She took it well, at first she was freaking out but she took it well. Besides she's going to be living with Naruto." her eyes go wide and stands up.

"She's going to be living with who?"

"With Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, and Kankuro why?"

She puts both her hands on her hips, "Um, hello?! Kiba is down right perverted Kankuro is too and Naruto well... he's just stupid! Gaara is probably the only one who I can trust! She can't live with those type of boys!"

"Why not? Because if you ask me, they all offered her their home and they all agreed to help her and Naruto is not THAT stupid, he can mess up but he knows what he's doing." she looks at me and sighs.

"Maybe your right, I mean who knows- Hinata and Naruto might be with each other after all." she sits back down and smiles at me.

"Of course I'm right." I hold her hand and kiss her on the lips. She kisses me back but breaks the kiss as she looks at me in the eyes and whispers

"Prove it to me."

I smirk and lay her on the bed and continue kissing her. She slowly takes her shirt off as I kiss her neck and she lets out a soft moan as I kiss her bare stomach. I quickly take my shirt off and throw it on the floor.

"I'll prove it to you right."


	3. Believe It Or Not

Hey everyone! Here's the third chapter, hope you like it. I was reading the second chapter and saw some spelling mistakes and errors so I apologize for that and hope that you still enjoyed it. I made my spelling here in this chapter a little better so you can read it better. Enjoy reading and leave a review on what you think and see you at the end!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way.

* * *

The sun shines through the window and lights up the whole room, the warmth of the sun awakens me. I slowly open my eyes and bury my face in my pillow and smell Sasuke's scent coming from the pillow. I exhale and rise myself, I stare at his- or our room, the sun is shining and the room whole is light up from the morning sun the sheets around me are wrapped around my legs and my bare chest is exposed and silently laugh remembering last night with Sasuke. I lay my hand on his side of the bed and feel nothing but sheets I look and see that Sasuke is not there I also see that my clothes from last night are gone. I know that I packed my things in my closet already but the clothes I threw on the floor were not on the floor which was strange but I don't care and smile remembering what happened last night.

* * *

_He throws my shirt on the floor and smirks, he takes his shirt of and tosses it on the floor. I touch his slightly toned stomach and smile as he looks at me with those onyx eyes of his. After our little make out session, I put my stuff away and tried to keep his hands of me. After I finished packing he grabbed me by the waist and kissed me fiercely._

_"Where did we leave of at?" I smile and look at him deep in the eyes._

_"Something about you saying that you'll prove it to me right?"_

_"I believe you are right." he smirks at me._

_"Why yes I am right." he chuckles a little and starts to unbutton my blouse._

_"Prove it." as he unbuttons the last button he lays me on the bed and gets on top of me._

_He throws my shirt, he throws his shirt and smile at each other. I get up and kiss him, he kisses me back and unhooks my bra he breaks the kiss and looks at me with innocent eyes, he holds the strands of my light pink bra. I touch his face and hold his cheek slightly, I kiss his cheek softly and trail my hand down to his softly toned abs. He grins and lets go of my bra and tosses it to the floor, I hide my chest on reflex we had sex only once and this was going to be the second time. The first time I was so nervous and scared but he didn't mind he went slow for me we both went slow, we were both virgins. I'm still nervous around him when it comes to this._

_He sees what I do and kisses my neck and grabs my waist, he lays me down again and pulls of my pants he gets up and pulls of his pants both of our pants are on the floor. I get up but feel his hand on my stomach.  
_

_"Don't." I resist a little but lay back down._

_I feel him kissing my stomach and relax, he massages my stomach and legs until I feel my panties going down my legs and look down to see him smiling at me while tossing my panties on the floor. He touches me down there and I let out a soft moan as he keeps rubbing more and more. I moan more and get up, I kiss him more as he pulls of his boxers. I stand up and kiss him with tongue, he touches both my bare breasts and plays with them I shiver and stop to moan. He lets go of one hand and grabs my waist.  
_

_I lay him down and get on top of him and let out a soft yell. I go on top of him and move back and forth and feel him relax as I keep moving, I jump up and down and I start to moan loudly and soon we both start moaning. We go hard and continue going as I scream his name and as he exhales in pleasure and yell my name, soon we both stop. I yell in pleasure as he groans in pleasure, we both pant as we lay on the bed next to each other. He looks at me as I slowly walk to the bathroom with shaky legs from the intense climax and soon return to the bed and kiss him. I sleep in his arms as the moon shines on us and lights half the room, I feel goose bumps as the nightly air sweeps in and feel Sasuke stiffen but relaxes. We both sleep soundly as the night goes by._

* * *

I blush as it all goes through my mind and smile. I pull of the covers and go to my drawer and pull out a fresh pair of underwear and slip them on I see one of Sasuke's shirts on top of the drawer and put it on. It's a dark blue with his clan symbol on the back- a white and red fan. I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth and head to the kitchen where I smell eggs.

I see him setting two plates and two cups on the table and watch him pour orange juice as he turns around to turn the stove off. I go and hug him from behind and quietly say.

"Morning" I grin and let go of him as the scent of eggs wanders around. He places the eggs on the plates and hugs me, he stops and kisses me and looks at me.

"Morning my sleepy love." I smile as he says that.

"Sorry, but you really made me tired from last night." he smirks and kisses me again.

"That's what I do." I give him a look and laugh and he starts laughing too.

"Yeah, you blew me away- no like literally no joke!" I sit down and grab my fork.

"Thank you for making breakfast, I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything. It's my pleasure, I love you."

"I love you too Sasuke." I lean in and kiss him, he leans in and kisses me back. I feel his tongue in my mouth and keep kissing him. We both break the kiss and smile at each other. We eat in happiness. We eat while looking at each other once in a while and grin. I casually say,

"So... I can't believe I already moved in. And I thought I was gonna move in with you in two days! Thank you by the way for offering me to live with you."

he smiles as he drinks his juice. "Don't thank me, I wanted you to live with me." I smile at him and finish the last of my eggs. I finish my orange juice as I get up to wash my plate and cup.

"Hey have you texted Naruto about this? I think he would like to know." he gets up and puts his plate and cup in the sink.

"I'll call him, can you?" he points at his plate and I nod and wash the dishes while he dials his friend.

A minute passes and I don't hear Sasuke talk yet. I dry my hands with a clean rag and sit down to see Sasuke look confused he puts his phone on the table.

"What's wrong? he didn't answer?"

"No he didn't, that's strange... oh well it's only 9:30 am on a Saturday he's probably sleeping or playing some video games and the idiot doesn't have his phone."

"That's probably right. I wonder what their doing though, especially Hinata. I hope she's doing fine."

"Yea. me too. She probably is- I trust those guys."

I stand up and hug him by the waist as I kiss his neck.

"Well I'm gonna go take a shower..." he quickly turns around he leans his head on mine and puts his hands on my hips.

"Mind if I join you?"

I escape his hold and run to the hall way and head upstairs. Before entering the bathroom right outside our room I smile at him seductively.

"I don't mind one bit."

"Alright then!"

He runs up the stairs and starts to take his shirt off I giggle as I head to the bathroom.

* * *

_'...WORTHLESS'_

_'JUST DO IT...'_

_'WORTHLESS...'_

_'KILL YOURSELF...'_

_'...DO IT...'_

_'NOW!'_

'_WORTHLESS__ PIECE OF-'_

_"AH!"_

I slightly pant as I try to calm my breathing. It takes me a few seconds to calm down from my sleep paralysis my hands that turned into fists relax, Naruto's yellow blanket is wrapped around my legs and see his blue sheets on his side. I couldn't sleep last night at all so I started to walk around the house inside and out, Sasuke's habit stuck with me after all.

As I started to silently walk around the house, I got to know the place better. I knew where all the rooms were and what they were. I've been to his house only a few times and never really knew his whole house and now I knew his house inside and out. I couldn't sleep at all no matter what and I started freaking out, I was scared to go to sleep I didn't want to have a nightmare or have sleep paralysis again. It's been a year since I've had sleep paralysis and two years since I've had a nightmare- until now. I didn't want to have a horrible dream the reason why, is because I wouldn't have anyone to hold me or comfort me, to cuddle with me like Sasuke I was alone when it came to this. At around three in the morning I finally managed to sleep, though it was hard trying not to move so many times in bed with Naruto next to me. I found out he's not a light sleeper I had the blue sheet with me and as I was moving the blue sheet was slipped from me and Naruto was cuddling with his sheet, smiling. I was cold and had nothing to make me warm, I almost wanted to cry, wanting to be in my old bed, living with Sasuke. But I chose not to and try to make positive thoughts and found his yellow blanket on the floor, I picked it up and slept the few hours I had.

I get up and make his bed and walk over to his and mine closet and pick out a pair of shorts with a yellow shirt that has a black smiley face that is dripping blood from one corner of the mouth. The weather has been getting a lot warmer and faster so this outfit was a good pick. I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth and brush my hair, I see one of my black hair ties and grab it and put my hair in a pony tail I look at myself and see the little darkness under my eyes and shrug I have make-up but to cover it up but I don't feel like it and leave the bathroom.

I hear voices coming from the living room and before I enter I run back to the room and grab my phone and check the time, 9:30 am. I smile and shrug, waking up again late. I liked it and needed the sleep. I poke my head out from a corner and see everyone talking, eating, and laughing enjoying themselves. I bring my head back and head back to Naruto's room and stand there.

'Why am I freaking out? They're my friends! I shouldn't be nervous around them!'

I slowly pace back and forth and look at Naruto's room. His room is medium sized but big enough for the two of us, I should of slept in Kibas room or even on the couch in the living room. I go to my closet and take out my blue sweater and put it on, this sweater made me feel better but somehow it's not making me feel better right now. I move my body slowly and place both my hands on my face, am I having a panick attack? Why though? I put my hands over my head and slowly sink to the floor and just sit there in the middle of the room and slowly rock my body back and forth. I can't breath and panick more, I shut my eyes and hear the thumping of my heart and whimper a little bit. I literally can't breath and whimper more I see the night mare I had last night.

_Hit, hit, hit, hit, and hit._

_Cry, cry, cry, cry, and cry._

_The scary ghost sees me and takes the breath away from me. _

_More hits and more crying._

_DARKNESS..._

I feel tears going down my face and rock my body violently and shake my head and I start to feel nothing around me and still no breath. I start to cry silently and hear voices in my head.

_Just kill yourself..._

_You're not worth living..._

_Worthless little girl..._

_Just do it!_

_You're nothing but a bother!_

_Do it!_

_Do it NOW!_

_NO ONE WILL HELP YOU!_

I shake my head violently and feel the tears running down my neck and feel my body shake and rock more. I cry more and whimper more I finally can't take it and shout.

"_SHUT UP! ALL OF YO- AAHHH!" _I feel a hand on my shoulder and scream sending myself against the wall, my back and side facing the stranger.

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!"_ I cry.

"Uh? ah..." I suddenly feel my body being enwrapped in these strangers arms and hug me. I stop crying and freeze my body, I can hear the strangers heart beat and feel the strangers warmness. I hear a muffled voice and focus again and see that it's a familiar voice.

"Hey it's okay, it's okay... your fine..."

"It's okay, you're with me."

_Naruto's voice._ I feel his body going away from mine and whimper in confusion. I cling to him but he gets away. Uh-Oh it comes back- the panick comes back in a second and scream.

"_NOOOOO! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! SHUT THE FUCK UP! NOOOOOWWWWW! AAAAHHHHhhhhh..." _

My whole face is covered and I feel his shirt in my face and my scream muffled. I keep screaming softly in his chest but stop from tiredness. I pant heavily and let my tears fall all over my face and his shirt. I feel his hands on my head and shushing me, it feels like two hours have passed but after only a minute he gently lets go, instantly I grab his shirt and form fists in his shirt and look at him in the eye. I feel other eyes on me and from the corner of my eyes I see everyone looking at me, I look back at Naruto and he grabs my fists and pries them away from him. I keep on panting and slowly start breathing normal I hear a voice again as Naruto lifts me up.

"Are you ok?" Naruto whispers in my ear and I nod. I hit him softly in his hands and sets me down. I go pass the guys and head towards the kitchen and see breakfast on the table- lots of eggs and toast. I grab a big plate and fill my plate with eggs and toast and grab a fork and a glass all while slamming things. I sit on the stool and fiercely eat my eggs, I loudly crunch on my toast and continue doing this until everything on my plate is gone. I drop my plate in the sink and grab apple juice from the fridge and pour myself some juice, my tall glass is filled with liquid and slam the bottle of apple juice back in the fridge and proceed to drink my juice. The guys are standing there, staring at me. It takes me 20 seconds to finish my drink and slam the glass on the counter- making the glass break. Pieces of glass are on the floor and on the table, I look at everyone with an expressionless face, with a demanding voice I ask.

"Am I worthless?"

They all look at one another and back at me. I keep asking,

"Am I worth living?"

"Or am I just a bother?"

Again weird looks.

"I won't kill myself, but I am seriously fucked up."

"But not in a bad way, in a good way. Like if I had the chance to save someone from killing themselves I would gladly do it, I would tell that person my story and how I survived and how that person can survive too! That all they'll ever need is love, hope, peace, faith, happiness, and the most important thing..."

Silence settles in until I speak again.

"...help." I smile and look at everyone.

"I try so hard not to hear the voices in my head but I keep hearing them! I try to be stronger and to get those voices out of head and to finally be happy-"

"but in the end I fail and get even more hurt... no matter how hard I try I can never do it by myself. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused, I guess it's my way of saying I need help and..."

"...I want to be saved from the terrors of a lonely and painful world. I just... need... help."

I smile weakly and look at everyone and they are all smiling at me. A smile that means that they will help me and will succeed or at least one of them...

"I've been awake all last night walking around your- or _my_ house and didn't get sleep. Maybe that's why I had a breakdown. Anyway..."

I take of my sweater and my shirt and reveal my tank top. I walk over to them and take my shorts off and reveal myself in only a tank top and my light lavender underwear. I drop my clothes on the floor and look at them all in the eye.

"I'm sorry for being a bother. I'll slowly heal I just need time and... help GOSH I hate repeating myself!" Kankuro and Kiba goggle at me with their mouths open while Naruto has wide eyes looking at me, Gaara just eyes me with no emotion. I yawn one more time and feel my bones crack.

"I'm gonna go sleep again, hopefully the small voices are gone lets see if I have a happy dream and not a nightmare." I walk towards Naruto's room but halt.

"Before I forget, can you rent a scary movie for me? Thanks." I look at Naruto's room but frown, I turn around and see Kankuro, I smirk at him and with innocent eyes I simply ask.

"Cuddle with me?" Kankuro smiles and nods.

"Yea I will." I go to his room as he slaps my ass.

"HEY! FUCKER!" Gaara punches him in the stomach making his brother fall.

"Hinata, wouldn't you like sleeping in my room and not in Kankuro's room?" Naruto looks at me with worry and I grin and nod a 'no'.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I can't... sorry." I see Kankuro standing by the doorway and I catch up to him, I see Naruto right behind me and hear Naruto say something to Kankuro.

"She's mine... don't think about it..." I look at Naruto and raise an eyebrow. He looks at me seriously and back to Kankuro, he goes back. I yawn one more time.

"I'm going to go take a nap, Kankuro?" he looks at me and grins kindly. I enter his room and lay on his bed. His room is clean and looks nice, his bed is soft and warm and go under his bed covering myself with his covers. Kankuro is wearing red basketball shorts and a red shirt he gets in and wraps his arm around me, I fell his hand on my hip and rubs my hip back and forth. I smile and soon fall asleep in his arm, next to his body.

* * *

"Where am I?" I feel something soft wrapped around me and move my legs. My arm moves carefully and feel more softness, I feel good but above all, I'm burning hot! I move and feel someone next to me. I bump his arm and look up to see Gaara smiling down at me, I start to feel more heat throughout my body and take the covers off of me I stand up and stretch, I slap my hands on my hips and gasp. I quickly look down and see that I'm in my underwear and tank top and remember what I did earlier, I turn to Gaara and see him looking down but with a smile on his face. I run over to him and grab his shoulders and shake him.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP ME!" I keep shaking him and stop to a halt and look at him puzzled.

"How could I have stopped you? For a minute we all thought you went insane, you kept screaming 'no' and 'shut up' and other weird stuff."

"I know..." I sit on the bed and see my clothes on Kankuro's drawer stand and pick them up. I put my shorts on all while looking at Gaara. I leave my shirt and sit on the bed again.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but did you experience a panick attack earlier?"

My eyes go wide and I stare at him, "...yes... how did you know?" he scoffs and talks while looking at the floor.

"When my brother and sister and I lived with our father, and started abusing us he always abused me more."

"He always said that I was reason our mother died and that I don't deserve to live. So I guess you could say I went through the exact same thing you are going through right now. I had severe depression and at one point thought about suicide, thankfully my brother and sister stopped me and that's when we ran away from our father. But yeah, I even had panick attacks and would even have episodes. The only thing I never had was a nightmare- I only had one."

"I went through the same exact same you did and let me tell you- we will help you. If it wasn't for my brother and sister and the friends I made here with Naruto, I wouldn't be who I am today."

"Honestly I actually thank Naruthe for understanding what I was going through, he was the one who made me and my brother and sister move to Konoha and meet everybody he was the one who made me who I am today. I was always so mean and never wanted to talk to anyone until he came and became my very first friend."

He gets up and keeps looking at me and continues talking, "You know it is true that Naruto likes to help a lot. He tells that to everyone and always tries to help anyone or anything! He's the sole reason why Sasuke and Sakura are together and also why Temari and Shikamaru together also, I think he likes to help people get together a little weird if you ask me, but hey he succeeds so why not? You know?"

We both smile, I fiddle with my fingers until I feel a hand on my left hand Gaara looks at me.

"You like Naruto right?"

Cautiously I nod but since everyone knows I casually say, "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well he told me to tell you something..."

"What? What is it?" my eyes go to his eyes and with anticipation I stare at him, he gets up.

"Well, do you remember what he said earlier before you went to sleep with Kankuro, something about backing off..."

My memory of that comes back clearly, my eyes snap open, "Oh my gosh yes! Yes what was that about?"

"Well, he likes you he told me to tell you that he wanoted to tell you for a while but you were going through some stuff and he thought he'd tell you once you got a little better."

My heart stops, my eyes open more I stand up.

"Really he... likes _me?_"

_'He likes me?'_

_'Or is it a lie...'_

_'No, I don't believe it!'_

_'Dont fall for it Hinata!' _

_"_No, I don't believe it."

"What? No I'm serious he does like you. Believe me, he does!"

I look down for a moment and feel the anger rising up. I won't believe a word he says, I'm not gonna fall for it.

"BULLSHIT."

"Hinata trust me,he does! For over a month almost two!"

"No... _lies._"

He looks at me shocked at what I'm saying.

"Hinata please listen to what your saying! He does! Please don't do this to yourself, don't trick yourself! Listen! Don't let your craziness get to you!"

My anger rises and I can't control it, I push him against the wall and smack him twice I put my elbow on his chest and hit him again.

"_Don't fucking say that to me._ EVER." I let go of him. I stands there with his hand on his reddened cheek. Before the two of us can say anything we hear the door open followed by noises.

"OK! Calm down... I'm sorry I'll ne-"

"NO DON'T SAY IT! JUST DON'T DO IT YOU LITTLE SHIT HEAD!"

I hit his head against the wall, he groans in pain. I stop and see everyone looking at me, I let go of Gaara and just stand there. I feel the guilt rising up until Kiba smirks and says.

"I see the little crazy is awake and being crazy hehe!"

My eyes go dark and narrow at Kiba, my hands turn into fists, my body tingles with anger.

"_WHAT... DID... YOU..._ SAY?" behind me Gaara is giving Kiba warning eyes and silently shakes his head as if saying 'don't fucking say it man! Don't!' but Kiba ignores his warning looks and says the words most dangerous.

"Didn't hear me crazy? I said I see your up and being crazy again! Girls you should lis-"

"AAAAHHHHHH!" I run to him, I tackle him sending both of us to the floor. I punch Kiba twice in his side, I smack him in the face and repeat these steps until a drop of blood hits the floor and see that his lip has a little cut and his nose is hurt. Gaara pries me away from Kiba, I yell.

"_NO! LET ME HAVE HIM! NO! LET GO OF MEEEE! AH!"_ I hit Gaara in his stomach and before I go to Kiba who is sitting up covering his blood from his lip and nose my whole body halts and I think._  
_

'_WHAT I'M DOING?!'_

_'BAD HINATA, BAD HINATA!'_

_'STOP YOURSELF!'_

_'DON'T BE LIKE HIM...'_

_'NEVER BE LIKE YOUR FATHER!'_

_'STOP.' _my hands tremble, my knees wobble my whole is shaking- no I will not have another panick attack. I control my shaking and see my hand has a little bit of Kiba's blood, Kiba is standing up with the help of Naruto and Kankuro. Eyes go wide and I feel a tear drop on my hand, I turn to Gaara who is behind.

"I'm so sorry!" I put my arms around him.

"Please forgive me."

"PLEASE! I'm sorry..." I feel him relax and calm in my hold, he lets go of me and smiles.

"It's okay, I forgive you. It's okay."

I smile weakly, I give him a quick hug. Quickly I inspect his body for any blood, scrapes, scratches, hand marks I caused but thankfully there isn't feeling relieved I smile at Gaara one more time, he smiles back. He diverts his eyes to the back, slowly my eyes go to the same direction and see Kiba roughly standing while looking at me. My smile fades and turns into a sad frown. I walk up to Kiba.

"Kiba, I'm so-"

"No, don't say your sorry. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I should have NEVER said that to you, and I wont say it again I promise just accept my apology and we can be done."

He looks at me with emotionless eyes, I smile at him and nod. I touch his face and feel his nose, he winces but manages to smile. I see that his lip has a small cut and that his nose is still bleeding a little bit. My eyes keep looking at his until I I'm done inspecting him.

"I think your nose might be broken- I'm sorry about that well about everything! I never should've hit you, please forgive me too."

"I forgive you, It'll be alright. No need to worry, I'll just have Sakura look at it tomorrow or some other day."

"OK." we both smile he gives me a hug, I hug him back and stay like this for a while. After a few seconds he lets go, Kankuro supports him as they head to his room, Gaara walks out the room with Naruto beside him, before they all leave I instantly shout soflty.

"WAIT." everyone stops and listens.

"If I do this ever again, please stop me. I don't want to be like my father! So PLEASE STOP ME." all the boys nod understanding. I grab my shirt and head out the room and into Naruto's room.

I decide to have a nice shower so I grab my towel and my phone. I check the time 9:00 pm- nice. I head to the bathroom, place my towel on the rack, place my phone on the counter sink. Piece by piece I remove my clothes from my body and step in the shower, the hot water soothes my aching body from everything that has happened. I'm in the middle of showering when suddenly I hear Gaara and Naruto talking and decide to listen to their little conversation.

"You told her already?"

"She said that!"

"That can't be..."

"I'll tell her tonight..."

"Tonight I will."

The conversation ends, it takes me a minute to comprehend what I just heard. What will happen tonight? What's he gonna do? My mind comes up with a million questions and a million possible answers, the water is turned off and so is are my thoughts. I wrap the towel around me and take my clothes with me outside and drop them in my dirty hamper. Everyone except Naruto is in the living room talking. Mostly Kiba saying how hard I hit him and such, I mentally laugh and smile to myself as I head to Naruto's room to change. Quiet as a mouse I walk in and get my clothes I need to change, I hear a movement and stay still.

"Sorry for interrupting you."

It's Naruto's voice, my body slowly relaxes but stiffens as he speaks again.

"I need to talk to you."

Oh no. This can't be happening. Nothing comes out of my mouth only a slight 'eep' as Naruto slightly puts his hand on my shoulder. He doesn't move his hand, he gently caresses my shoulder my legs start shaking as he continues doing this.

"W-what do you w-want?"

"Why are you stuttering? Am I making you nervous? Don't be."

With a harsh move, my shoulder swiftly goes away from his hand. I go to one side of the bed where I see him standing where I used to be.

"I just want to say something to you."

"... What?"

In a blink of an eye he stands before me, standing tall and manly. I try to swallow the hard knot in my throat as he comes closer to me inch by inch.

"I know what Gaara told you."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, also how you don't believe him." his face is about an inch away from mine, the bed is blocking me as I try to back away so I stand my place and fac him.

"W-what about it?"

"Well I just want you to know that..." he trails off as he places his right hand on my stomach. His touch made me fall to the bed, I lay there with him on top of me, his hand still on my stomach and his other hand on the bed. My towel begins to drop I grab my towel with both my hands and tighten my grasp on the towel, Naruto is still on top of me caressing my stomach. He leans in close to my face and inhales a deep breath and quietly and calmly places his lips on my lips and begins to kiss me with kindness and with care. I open my eyes wide and see but darkness and the form of his face so I close them and feel his lips against mine and relax under his kiss, I loosen my towel but keep both my hands there. He takes his hand away from my stomach as he continues to kiss me. Slowly, ever so slowly he parts his lips from mine and stops, my lips stay like this for a few seconds and slowly open my eyes to see him looking down at me in the darkness. My face burns and feel the redness on my cheeks, before my cheeks get any redder he whispers in my ear.

"I want to be with you."

All the colour from my cheeks drains away as he says this. Shocked that he does have feelings for me and that he wants to be with me!

"Lets be real here, I _want you_ to be _with me._ cause I know you want that too." he kisses one more time and feel his body against mine and keeps on kissing me with emotion and power but at the same time- care and kindness with slow, gentle moves. I kiss him back and feel his shirt with both my hands, my towel is loosely around my body but don't care as I kiss Naruto with the same emotion as him even though I've never had experience kissing I can tell this was his first kiss but he showed emotion in it. I stop the kiss as I feel my towel getting lower I guess he notices too as he gets up and clear his throat as he walks over to the other side of the room and turns his back against me while I quickly put my underwear and everything else on even though were in the darkness and the only light is coming from the moon but is covered by half the window with the curtains he respects me and doesn't look at me as I change. My towel is on the floor in the closet, I turn and look at Naruto still standing waiting for me. I walk over to him and place my hand on his back, I see his face clearly under the moonlight his dark blue eyes with his nicely toned features along with his spiky yellow hair as I'm seeing him like this I feel mesmerised by him and start to think that it should be illegal to be this gorgeous!

His face comes closer to mine, he puts his left hand on my back I can feel his masculine but soft fingers on my spine and shiver from his touch. Were again an inch away from our faces, I just stand there not touching him back or anything, I'm afraid, I just can't move my body won't let me but with control and all my might I get the bravery to slowly and quietly announce,

"Yes," the words come out shyly but with control at the same time. I say it again but a little louder.

"yes I do want to be with you. And I will."

"That makes me so happy, Hinata." he smiles and feel his lips go against mine, before our lips actually touch we hear a knock on the door immediately followed by Kankuro barging in the door. I push Naruto away from me he instantly lets go of my back and smoothly stands by the wall, Kankuro comes in right when I pushed Naruto away from me and frowns as he looks at Naruto who is cool and collective but with a HUGE red line across his face while I'm standing next to him by the bed crossing my arms looking away from Naruto. I don't know wether Kankuro knows what we did or doesn't but as soon as he forms a devilish smirk at Naruto I know he knows- fuck. I clear my throat and walk away as Kankuro and Naruto are still in the room.

I see Kiba and Gaara sitting on the floor, Kiba has a bowl of popcorn while Gaara drinks an energy drink. They both smile at me I smile back but head back to my room and see Naruto and Kankuro casually walk by me, Naruto has a blanket and a pillow in both his hands and looks at me I look at him back and head to my room. I go to my top drawer and look for a special cream- it's more of an ointment. Mentally saying 'yes!' I grab it, I see one pillow on the bed I snatch it and enter the living room once again. I drop the pillow on Naruto's lap as he is sitting next to Kiba on the floor, I make Naruto make room for me with a slight hand wave and sit next to Kiba.

"Hey look at me please?" he does what I say, I see that his lip has a little cut and his nose also has a cut. He sees what's in my hand.

"What is that?"

"It's an ointment, this will get rid of your cuts faster here-"

With my two fingertips, I grab a good amount of the ointment and apply it to his bottom lip and his nose. I gently apply not wanting to hurt him and see that he likes it as I see a smile forming. I keep massaging and stop, he stops smiling and thanks me I nod as I place the ointment on the coffee table. Gaara and Kankuro are on the two seperate couches facing the t.v, Kiba is on the right side, Naruto on the left, I'm in the middle us three are on the floor. Before we start I ask

"What's the movie?"

Kankuro answers my question with the remote in his hand, before playing the movie he answers.

"It's your typical zombie movie!"

We watch the movie while eating and commenting on the movie. Some of gets scared of a scene, some of us laugh at one scene we yell at the screen, telling the character to run or to do something. I laugh and enjoy all of this, a few times popcorn was thrown at me by Kiba but got him back by throwing candy at him, Akamaru lays next to Kiba the whole entire time with a smile. Slowly all of us get tired and shut the t.v off and quickly sleep, Kiba sleeps of to one side of the room placing his head on top of his dogs back, Kankuro and Gaara sleep on the couches. As everyone is asleep Naruto holds me in his arms, wrapping his big yellow blanket around us and places his head on my shoulder I cuddle close to him and whisper.

"Goodnight."

He quietly yawns, "Goodnight too... my angel." I smile and snuggle closer to him.

"I still can't believe this..."

"Why don't you?"

I yawn, "Because nothing good never happens to me..." I drift off to sleep. I can feel Naruto look at me but rest his head again on my shoulder. I form a smile on my face.

"This is the first time something good has happened to me... I... love... you." my sleep captures me, I start sleeping soundly. Hopefully no nightmares or sleep paralysis tonight.

'_She loves me!'_

_'What the FUCK.'_

_'What about just having feelings?!'_

_'Do I love her back?'_

_'I just like her... a lot'_

_'Will I be ever to love her back?'_

_'I like her- more than like.'_

_'Maybe soon...'_

I stop thinking trying to forget what she just said, we've only been together for about an hour and something minutes and she already loves me. I feel so many emotions right now but don't feel like expressing them my eyes are so heavy I can't keep them open, sleep enwraps me I fall asleep with the girls I been wanting to be in my arms and smile while sleeping. I feel a happy dream is coming tonight.

I'm done! Yay! On a different side note, if you are wondering if the song that Hinata sings in chapter two is real it is and is called Blueshift by Lemaitre It's a really good song I love it, every time I hear that song I think of Naruhina! If you want to go check it out! I hope you liked this chapter I'll like it if you leave me a review on what you think, have a good day or night bye!


	4. Strong

Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to post chapter 3 but I did any ways and I hoped you liked it. Chapter 4 is up and its a little long, so yeah... I hope its not too long. Thank you though for waiting and reading I'll see you at the end bye!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto everything belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! (sorry if I spelled his name wrong! Correct me if I'm wrong!) I only make fanfics.

* * *

'_go to sleep... FOREVER'_

I softly groan and shift my body to a more comfortable position, it's not too comfortable but my body rests. I haven't been breathing for a minute in my sleep It starts to scare me, I keep moving my body trying to wake my self up but nothing works. The ghost in my dream speaks again,

'_I'll make you sleep forever!'_

_'NO!'_

_'YOU HAVE NO ONE, NOT EVEN YOUR BLONDE PEST WILL SAVE YOU!'_

_'SHUT UUUPPP!' _

my eyes pop open with a huge breath of air going through my nose. The air going through my nose brings me relief that I woke up without trouble, I close my eyes, the floor is awfully hard and cold I place my hand and feel the hardwood floor. I sit up and see the living room is picked up, I stretch my arms and silently yawn, I hear the guys talking amongst themselves from the corner of my eyes I see them eating breakfast. My head turns around to look at them, Naruto sees me looking- crap. I look down as soon as he sees me, what happened last night really made me wonder If all of that was real and since Naruto was the first to see me I decide yes, all of that was real It's just that I didn't want to believe it and I still don't want to. Naruto's blanket is on me and I see that I'm on the floor, I'm about to get up and go to Naruto's room unseen but fail as Gaara followed by Kiba loudly greet me.

Gaara first starts, "Hey Hinata! Had a good night sleep?"

"Yeah sleepy head! Morning! Hope you did!" Kiba happily greets. Kankuro nods his head giving me a smile as he eats his cereal. Kiba and Gaara stand up from their chairs also smiling. They both wave at me, I smile back feeling a little annoyed that my plan to go to Naruto's room unnoticed backfired picking up the blanket and pillow, my eyes see Naruto standing up. I try to ignore it, I gather everything in my hands and stand up seeing Naruto in front of me holding out his hands.

"Here, give me." he motions me to hand him the pillows balancing on top of my arms. The pillows land on him with a soft thud, we both walk to our shared room in silence as everyone else in the kitchen looks at us while conversing slightly.

Naruto enters first I enter second. He places the the two pillows on the bed I watch him as I neatly lay the blanket on the bed, he just stands there watching me smooth out the blanket. As soon as I turn to meet him, he grabs me and gives me a surprised kiss I look at him as he kisses me, his eyes are closed as he kisses me, his face is so peaceful and smooth almost feather like eyelids. His cheeks have a soft pink colour, I keep looking at him until his lips lets go of mine his eyes open as he smiles at me.

"Morning sleepy." I keep looking at him with no expression what so ever, his smile fades away.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

I shake my head, "N-No. You're fine." he raises one of his eyebrows.

"Something is wrong... was it something I said yesterday?..."

I'm still in his arms looking at him with hesitation agitated, I push him away with a grunt.

"YES! Something is bothering me! Last night! I just for some reason I just don't believe that you want to be with me! Like I do believe you- I do! But... ugh- I don't know."

His arms are just hanging frozen in place with shocked eyes but with no emotion in his whole face. I sigh sitting down on the bed, he walks and stands in front of me sighing also.

"Like something this good would never happen to you?" my eyes go up to see him. With wide eyes I get up.

"How?... You heard me?"

"Yes I did. And I want you to know that I do want to be with you, believe it."

He smiles at me, "You also said that you loved me and I... love you too."

my hands go to my mouth as I open my mouth. He heard everything! I thought he was sleeping or not paying attention but... he _LOVES ME BACK!_ I start to believe him now as all of this seems really fast.

"It's only been two months since I have been having feelings for you but everyday of those two months I found myself liking you more and more until I realized that I love you and I do want to be with you. And you wouldn't believe how long I have been wanting to fall sleep while holding you in my arms. I just for some reason need to be with you, I hope you believe me."

"Good things always happen to good people you just have to believe it!"

"I do... now!" I lean my head and give him a slight peck on the cheek. On cue we both hug each other enjoying this moment I smile wide, I feel really happy finally being with the man I have loved for four years. He loves me and I do too.

He holds my cheek softly, he kisses me again this time I close my eyes while both my hands touch his face. With baby steps he lays me on the bed his lips still locked with mine my hands are still on his face. I've never kissed anyone like this so I'm new at this but It seems that I know what I'm doing or at last Naruto knows what he's doing, he only had one other girlfriend- she was from the Suna High her name was Matsuri it only lasted for a week! Naruto said that they never did anything serious just a few simple kisses and that was it even though I have never met her- I didn't like her well, not that much but still. Were both on the bed now he's on top of me his lips are warm and soft his hands go down my stomach and rubs my stomach in little circles. My eyes open a few times just to make sure his eyes are close which they are and I think, are your eyes close the whole entire time? Is your face beautiful the whole entire time like Naruto's? Is my face beautiful like his? God I hope. His hands are on the bed supporting him so that he wont fall on top of me his tongue licks my lips and continues, I don't know what I should do or what that means, does he want to use tongue? Or is it some type of foreplay? I'm stuck in this position so I just try to ignore what he's doing and kiss him back. I hear Gaara's voice in the hall becoming louder and louder, I push Naruto off of me he backs away with a swift move I straighten my shirt he does the same except he's actually wearing day clothes not a pajama shirt like me so he needs to look like he wasn't doing anything. I clear my throat hearing Naruto do the same, right before Gaara enters the room and say,

"Hey, you guys are gonna eat?"

I go first, "Uh, yeah." Gaara looks at me weird then at Naruto, I feel like he knows.

"What were you guys doing?"

"N-Nothing at all." Naruto gulps. Gaara smirks and catches on.

"Yeah you two did something... you both are acting weird. Did you" he stops talking and gasps harshly. My head lowers and prepare for his talking.

"You two didn't? Did you guys-"

"NO! We didn't! We... didn't. We thought we saw something, so we got scared. Ahem." Naruto interrupts Gaara and saves our cover. I smile slightly with my head still low. I don't hear Gaara say anything which is probably a good thing until he talks with a tone in his voice.

"Well I'm going to find out. 'Cause it looks like you guys were doing something... you two are up to something."

"Yeah okay!" Naruto chuckles. I hear Gaara's footsteps go down the hallway. Naruto hand is on my shoulder, I get up looking at him he rubs my shoulder he chuckles, I smile at him also chuckling at what just happened. I surprise him,

"I forgot to say, good morning! Oh! One more thing-"

I give him my morning kiss like he did to me, we stop and slow down for a moment while we kiss again. I feel his warm feather like lips again, I see him forming a smile I smile as I watch him. I lick his lips like he did to me curious to what he's gonna do and to my surprise he opens his mouth slightly and almost puts his tongue in my mouth in shock and right before Gaara comes back in I stop the kiss as I bite his lip throwing him on the bed.

"sorry! I'm sorry! Are you okay? I didn't know you were gonna do that! I didn't know what I was doing! Sorry!"

"Heh, It's okay. I'm fine."

"What just happened?" Naruto and I look to see Gaara standing by the door, I turn red right away turning my head away from Naruto and Gaara. Naruto coughs and clears his throat making a nervous laugh, I turn my head back to them and also laugh trying to cover my massive blush. Naruto stands up and puts his hand behind his head.

"OH! Nothing, we weren't doing nothing! Hehe! I just fell and bit my lip! I'm such an idiot! Haha..."

Gaara looks more amused than puzzled so he takes his chance to question us more.

"You fell on the bed while sitting on the bed? I uh don't get it." Gaara raises one of his eyebrows as he looks at Naruto, I bite my lip. Gaara is a very smart man he can tell if anyone of us is lying in a second he can figure out the real truth easily. I think he knows about us, but can't tell since he looks amused rather confused and trying to figure it out, I think he knows but is messing with us- clever guy.

"Well before you came in I fell and sat down, Hinata was worried so that's why she was saying if I was okay. Hehehe..." Naruto lies to Gaara with a slight chuckle at the end. I force myself to smile trying to go along with the act. Gaara sees me and notices my crazy blushing I swallow and feel a sweat drop.

"Why are you blushing hm?" I stand up next to Naruto and lie.

"Um, well I was really worried about him I thought he was going to break his arm... or something. Heh." I smile sheepishly trying to resist my blush go even more red, I can feel my cheeks go hotter.

"Oh okay, I see."

Naruto is the first to speak, "Ok were done here lets go eat some cereal!"

"Yes lets." I follow him out the door, leaving Gaara in the room.

My blush is gone and feel more at ease with Naruto next to me. Kiba and Kankuro are talking but as soon as they see us they stop.

"Hey, took you guys a while, what did you do in there?" Kiba says as he takes a spoonful of his cereal.

"Yeah, it was like two minutes, did you guys do something? You did! hah!" Kankuro takes a deep breath while Kiba dramatically raises his eyebrows. We hear Gaara speak behind us.

"Yeah I think they did. And I'm gonna find out sooner or later." he walks ahead of us and takes his place at the table. I look at the clock and see that it's 12:00 am- bad.

"Wow I woke up late."

"Don't worry, we all woke up late. I don't know if this is breakfast or lunch." Kankuro says as he pours himself more cereal.

I go to one of the cabinets and see a box of pop tarts I grab a packet while I grab a glass from another cabinet. I grab a seat in front of Naruto I smile quickly before any of the guys notices. I grab the milk and pour my glass. I eat in silence looking at Naruto he eats his cereal in silence as well we both look at each other while everyone else talks we hear their conversations and laugh or nod a few times letting them know were paying attention. I smile at Naruto he smiles back Gaara notices this, I start to feel nervous again so does Naruto so we stop the smiles. Soon everyone gets up and clears the table, I wash my cup in the sink in silence when I'm done I see Naruto's arm going in the sink with a bowl in his hand I move to one side to let him wash his bowl. Were so close together it's tempting not to kiss his cheek.

"Alright I'm done.

"Yea me too."

Kiba and Kankuro leave the kitchen and each head to their own rooms. I look over to see Gaara leaning on a wall watching me, I back away from Naruto who just finished washing his bowl, his warm wet hand touches my thigh his finger tips grab my thigh I jump a little but I don't move from my place instead I grab the bowl with a clean rag and dry the bowl. Gaara smiles at me I nod and smile as he leaves and heads to his room. I set the rag down put the bowl in the cabinet I sigh relieved from all the tension that happened over breakfast to finally be alone together, he hugs from behind softly kissing my neck.

"Were finally alone."

"We are but we have to be careful, Gaara's on to us! I think he knows."

"Oh he knows- so what? As long is he doesn't try to take you away from me, were fine."

"True... hm, we have to work on our lying! If you don't want them to find out about us." his hands let go of my waist, he turns me around.

"Well not yet... soon that is. If Gaara doesn't find out."

"It's like he'll find out by tomorrow heh."

"Well he could, I mean Kankuro is also a little curious too from last night. He probably told Kiba what happened last night so everyone is trying to uncover the little secret."

"Oh well, if they find out we can't do nothing about it."

We both smile at each other, our faces are real close our hands touch. He leans in and kisses me I start to feel uneasy when he starts licking my lips again I don't know what to do, last time he was about to use his tongue resulting his bitten lip. He knows what's happening so he stops.

"You're inexperienced, I could so tell."

"R-Really?" I feel my cheeks get hot while a small red line appears on my face.

"It's okay, I'm a little new to this also I only know this much because I would go read those pervy books Kakashi always read with Kiba and Rock Lee, I couldn't get past the second chapter without gagging by how much perverted things they were- I mean how they described the kissing, the make out parts and don't get me started on the sex scenes! Kiba would be laughing at Rock Lee fainting at every little detail. Those times were funny."

"Sounds like it!"

"I do know a few things from that book but not everything. So don't be scared."

"O-Ok, I just get really nervous."

"It's okay."

He kisses me again, I believe him as his tongue enters my mouth and continues kissing me. It feels amazing, It feels like his tongue is dancing in my mouth with my tongue I stay frozen not knowing what to do but move my tongue with his and place my hand on his cheek. It feels weird something I never felt but at the same time it feels like fireworks are going in my mouth. His eyes as always are closed the only reason I have mine open is to be on the lookout for anyone seeing us or coming in the kitchen catching us, I really want to close my eyes so I do, seconds pass by but it feels like hours have passed by. I hear footsteps in the hallway on instinct I push Naruto away from me he does the same we both push each other away right when Kankuro followed by Kiba come into the kitchen. They both look at us weird, I smile as Kankuro says.

"Uumm... I just got a text from Sasuke saying he wants to hang out with us Sakura will be there. Do you want to go?"

"Uh yea just let me get ready. What are we going to do?"

"Well I'm going to be with TenTen but Sakura's gonna go to a home store, Sasuke is just going to be at his house Kiba, Gaara, Rock Lee, and Sai are going to be there. You should go with Sakura, Ino is going to be there."

'_Hm Ino is going to be there... she's more of the gossipy type if I reveal any of the slightest hint of me and Naruto, she other than Gaara will IMMEDIATELY find out. Sakura is not so gossipy but she will try all her wits to find out. Both are not good they will ask me a TON of questions how I'm doing living with boys- ugh.'_

"Sure I'll go. Just give me five minutes." Naruto nods at me normally.

"Why are you guys acting strange?" Kiba smirks.

"You guys did something did you?" he smirks more. Naruto answers.

"No we didn't do anything I'm uh just a little tired."

"Yeah just tired..." Kiba teases him he also smirks at me. I walk past by Kiba, we both eye each other slowly as I walk to my room

Once entering I grab a pair of black denim shorts with white tank that has silver studs on the back, I put on my black flip flops and head to the bathroom. Before I head to the bathroom, I look at myself in the full length mirror and decide that I need some jewelry. I go to my top drawer and in between some clothes I look for some rings or necklaces or something pretty that will look on me, after a few seconds I fish out a ring. The ring. A ring that I stopped wearing at the beginning of Senior year to tell myself that it would do me good, to stop and get over that stupid ring. I thought I threw it away in fact, I'm positive I did but it's here. Which freaked me out. But in reality, I felt relieved that I still have it and that it's still in it's beautiful condition. If you would look at it, you would think it would be an ordinary ring or a cheap ring bought from one of your old boyfriends. But it's not the case. No, this ring is VERY important to me, very. It's a gold ring with a gold heart on it. The heart is a little small but the color is what makes the ring noticeable. I play with the ring in my fingers and my breathing is becoming harder.

'_Should I put it on?'_

_'I haven't worn this in a year.'_

_'I miss wearing it.'_

I stop thinking and close the drawer, I get my breathing right before I probably have another panic attack. I slid the ring on my index finger. The feeling of the ring smoothly sliding on my finger brings me back that familiar good feeling of this ring. All those years me wearing this ring. All those six years of brutal pain and loneliness- this ring helped me get through it deeply with my emotions and feelings. This ring was my mothers ring. I shake my thoughts and memories and head to the bathroom, I brush my hair and teeth. My hair has small waves with softness. I look at my ring and smile in my head. This ring has been around for a long time maybe more than twenty years! And it still looks flawless. I go outside the bathroom, I feel a body right in front of me. I don't make a sound bumping into this body because Naruto shushes me. I calm when I see him in front of my face and starts talking.

"sh it's me. Listen I really don't want to be with the guys and I can tell you don't want to be with Sakura and Ino so how about this. I'll take my bike today and you ride with me I'll be with the guys and you go with Sakura and Ino for a little bit take your phone with you I'll call you."

"Why?"

"You'll see. Just make sure you have your phone with you, text me if something happens ok?"

"O-Okay." he gives me a quick peck on the cheek before we walk out outside. We enter the garage and see two cars and one motorcycle. The two cars were cheap looking cars but in good condition, one was a black car the other was a dark blue car. The motorcycle that is in between the two cars is a sleek black with a dark but vivid orange bike. Other than the auto mobiles, only a few random stuff are in the small garage. I feel Naruto's arm go around my waist as he takes me to his bike, Naruto sees my big grin and talks.

"Yeah, it's a beauty." I calm my smile walking around the bike, I stop and ask him.

"How did you get this?" he smiles.

"Well, when my parents died they left me a BUNCH of money. You know Ms. Tsunade, the high school principle? Well when my parents died, she kind of took care of me. So at the beginning of starting high school, she finally handed me the money."

"Wait, she never handed you the money right away?"

"My parents died when I was very little- like back in the academy, she thought she would wait until I'm in high school. cause I mean what would a little kid do with a lot of money? Instead she payed for everything that I needed- school, clothes, the rent for my one bedroom, one bathroom apartment, food, and the occasional toy or video game." as he tells me this he looks down at the floor. I feel sorry for him, he didn't have any parents and I at least have my father so it was even tougher for him but at least he had someone. He continues his speaking.

"When I saw the first check I was stunned by how much money it was. Tsunade said that she will keep sending me a check every two weeks." he smiles, I smile back at him.

"Anyway, when I first got my check the first thing I spent it on was this little house. A four bedroom, one full size bathroom, a washing room, big living room, and a kitchen. I have a little patio out in the back but we don't use it, they sold this house for a really good price- really cheap so it was perfect. When I first bought this house I needed some friends to share this house, that's when Kiba got kicked out of his own house due to his parents divorce. His mother had a shabby apartment and there was no room for him to stay with his sisters and dogs, so I told him about my offering and he moved in right away with no problem what so ever he was really happy. He supports his mom and sisters by working at a dog clinic owned by his older cousins, he sends some of his checks to his mom."

"That's sweet. So I'm assuming Kankuro and Gaara came in the picture when you came back to Konoha with them?"

"Not really Temari Kankuro and Gaara's sister lived here also for a while until she started going out with Shikamaru and the relationship started getting more serious, he asked her and sure enough, she did. Gaara and Kankuro stayed with me and we became more closer as friends."

"Wow."

"Uh-uh, so I got this wonder, right here at the beginning of Senior year. They sold it to me for a cheap price at the time, the bike itself was fine but it needed a few fixings so I took it to a mechanic and was brand new even with new colour! I like it a lot, the black car is shared by Gaara and Kankuro and the blue is shared by Kiba and me and this beauty is only for me!" he pats the seat of the bike, I start walking around the bike again trailing my fingers along the bike. So smooth and sleek it feels, I stand by Naruto.

"So... you and me are riding in your bike?"

"Yep!" he hugs me from the side. I see the rest of the guys go through the garage door.

"Lets go! Naruto, Hinata ride with me!" Kiba gestures towards me and Naruto. Kiba smiles stands waiting for me us, Naruto gets his keys out of his pocket.

"That's okay Kiba, I'm gonna take my bike and Hinata is gonna ride with me."

"Really? Okay, be safe. Hinata is riding with you so don't do anything stupid."

"I won't, I'll be careful and fast!" Naruto sarcastically expresses. Kiba asks me.

"Are you sure you wanna go with him? You'll be safer with me." he tries to persuade me but I shake my head.

"No thank you, I want go on the motorcycle. Have a little fun." he shrugs it off and gets in his car. The brothers go in their car, I watch as they ride out of the garage and soon dissapear. I hear a motor go on behind me, Naruto taps my shoulders.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." he looks at my legs and my thighs, I raise an eyebrow. Is he checking me out? Do I look good?

"You should put your legs more up when you sit down, just to be safe."

"Why?" I look down and see my bare legs.

"Well I'm afraid your legs might get too hot from the motor."

"Oh, I'll be careful." I kiss him on the lips, he kisses me back. I feel his tongue dancing with my tongue, his breath fans over my mouth it feels really good. We both stop we both blush. He gets on the motorcycle he looks over his shoulder and motions me to do the same.

"Wait. What type of motorcycle is it?" I see him smile and answers.

"It's a 2011 Yamaha Stryker." I listen and smile, he looks really hot. He's wearing black loose shorts with his multi-colored sneakers with high tops, his shirt is a red sleeveless shirt with a black smiley face on his front shirt. His hair is spiked with small swoops all around his head. His small faint whiskers on his cheeks make him look more hot and foxy-like.

I get on behind him, I put my arms around his waist I can feel his strong stomach in the palms of my hands I feel the hotness from the motor on my ankles and legs I prop my legs more up I don't know how to describe it but someway my legs are resting on a better level.

"Hold on to me, it's a going to be fast." I do what he says and grip my hold on his waist.

I feel the motorcycle moving, I flinch a bit but move with the flow. He slowly backs up out of the driveway and starts driving the road. The bike moves faster minute by minute I get a little scared but I trust Naruto so slowly I start to enjoy this ride. Sasuke's house is only ten minutes away from Naruto's house so I enjoy the time we have in this little ride. He makes smooth turns and with every red light he makes a small halt. I lay my head on his back and sigh, smelling his scent. Which smells like a small faint of warm and fire it suits him. The movements of his bike and the fast strong wind pulling my hair and feeling my face getting colder feels relaxing and just... amazing. After some while, I open my eyes and see where about two minutes away from his house. I feel a little sad that this cool ride is almost over. Were on a red light so I softly kiss his back, his head bends back, trying to feel my head. I pet his hair gently to let him know I'm here and love him. I put my head on his back and feel the bike go fast. I can hear the noises the bike makes it makes weird noises but I like it. I like this a lot and enjoy the last two minutes I have for myself. I like car rides a lot but living with my father, I never got those car rides. I was always in my housed locked in my room. With Sasuke, I got to rejoice that excited feeling going on a car ride. Even if it was going to a friends house that lived five minutes away. Sasuke didn't mind at all, in fact that was how I got to be at least a little social again.

I'm too busy talking to myself and having a blast in my head while the bike is still moving taking us to our destination. But I feel a slight nudge on my body, I flutter my eyes open and feel the bike is still- and on a driveway. I lift my head up and see Naruto's head turned smiling.

"Oh, sorry."

"That's okay." his tone is kind and happy. We both get up from the bike, Naruto puts the kick stand.

"You really held your grip on me though, it started hurting." he says, holding his stomach while rubbing the center of his stomach.

"Sorry, I was a little scared. I started to have a little fun but I guess not, hehe." he waves his hand as a gesture.

"Nah it's okay! Hey at least you had fun with it like emotionally and mentally." he smiles as he wraps his nicely muscular toned tanned arm around my waist. We are walking on the driveway to the front door, Sasuke's house still look the same. I thought Sakura would have changed it completely, like all girly and preppy or worse- lots of pink. We get to the front door Naruto puts his hands on my waist his hands trail up my waist and stop just below my breasts. I look at him and see him grinning at me with a faint blush in his cheeks and seeing him like that made me melt from cuteness. He looks SO adorable! His whiskers and cheeks have a slight red line and makes his eyes show happiness and warmness I hug him and melt in his arms. I surprised him a little but he got the deal as he lifted my chin and kissed me we stopped though which bugged him but we had to get inside before anyone else got suspicious.

"Sorry." my lips are inches away from him. I let go of him and knock on the door his fingers gently grazes my thigh before Sasuke's voice yells out saying that the door is opened and that we can come in Naruto and I smile and enter.

Naruto lets go of my hand, he opens the door and steps aside for me to enter first. Rock Lee is in the kitchen with a water bottle in his hand and sees me and Naruto coming in the door.

"Hey Naruto and Hinata!"

"Hey Lee hows it going?" Naruto high fives Lee.

"Not much everyone is here. Hey Hinata glad your here!" Lee hugs me with force. I slam my body against his he lets go right away.

"Nice to see you too Lee. I'm actually going to go with Sakura and Ino to this homestore so I wont hang out with you guys."

"That's okay, Sakura is in the bathroom Ino is over there." we follow Lee into the living room. Sai, Kiba, and Sasuke are on the couch, Gaara is on the floor laughing at something Lee sits on the floor next to Gaara and motions me and Naruto to join in.

"Hey thought you guys weren't coming." Sasuke gets up and goes to greet us.

"Yeah took you guys a while!" Kiba exclaims. Kiba looks in my direction and smirks at me. I shrug my shoulders at him and look at Naruto. He is already on the couch- looking at me as if saying to me 'act cool'.

"Hey." someone calls out to me and see Sasuke is right in front of me. I see him smiling looking happy I chuckle and hug him. It's only been a few days since we last saw each other but it feels like an eternity. We swing in our hug and act so emotional about it but hey, we miss each other or at least I do.

"How you've been?" I inhale as I answer, shrugging my shoulders. He silently laughs and looks back at Naruto, Gaara and Kiba.

"They haven't done anything...have they?" he leans in I blush and shake my head.

"NO! No. It's actually been nice. They are all really kind and welcoming."

Sasuke leans back with a satisfied face, "Good." I follow him to the living room where everyone is at and take a seat next to Sasuke. I hear to their conversation until Sakura comes up from behind me.

"HEY HINATA!" I spring from my seat from the loudness of her voice, I look back and stand up. Just like Lee she hugs me although this hug it hurts. I can't breath and try to get away from her. She does. Her smile brightens at me, I try to do the same but fail and just nod. She kisses Sasuke on the cheek, she nudges me out of the way to sit next to her man and hold his arm and snuggles with it. Is she really acting like that? She flashes her smile at Sasuke with twinkling eyes and looks at me the same way but with a warning look. As if she's saying, 'sit with him next time and I'll KILL you.' but with a smile. I just look at her at how childish she is acting but leave it.

I just stand there awkwardly and pretend that that never happened. Naruto catches my eyes, his eyes go to the left of him down. My eyes follow and see a free spot I go and sit next to him. I casually sit down and notice Naruto's fingers touch my thigh, the tips of fingers slowly makes small circles on the side of my left thigh. The corners of my lips twitch with an urge to smile, as Gaara is talking to the rest I turn my head to Naruto and find him looking down at his finger still touching my thigh smiling. He looks up and his lips form a small smile. He looks so cute like that. I want to kiss him, I know he wants to kiss me too but we stay quiet. The doorbell rings.

"She's here! Bye Sasuke," Sakura kisses Sasuke goodbye.

"C'mon, Hinata! Lets go." I get up bit sit back down as Naruto's places grabs my hand. Everyone looks at me and Nauto, I stiffen up. What will he do? I feel my heart beat faster. My head slowly turns to face Naruto, who is looking straight at me with a blank stare. He looks down and nods his head. I don't know what he is doing but look down as well and see my purple with white stripes phone in the palm of his hand.

"Oh, thanks." I hear myself laugh and soon everyone grins and laughs a little, Sakura doesn't and stares at me when I get up and go to the door. I don't know what's she's thinking but I hope it's not I think.

"Yeah, you were gonna leave without it. Have fun you two." Naruto says with amusement. Sakura closes the door behind me, and squeals when she hugs Ino. Again I just stand there. That's why I don't like hanging out with people. I'm always the left one out or always the last one. I feel another tight hug but more tighter and see Ino's big blond hair in my face, again, I feel like I'm being chocked as she squeezes me. Ino lets go but grabs my arm.

"Hey girl! Nice to see you!"

"Nice to see you too. Whoa." she pulls on my arm. My feet try to catch up to her as we head to the car, I see Naruto's bike and already I miss him. Damn. I just have to wait on his call and then I can be with him. I see Ino's black Nissan car and hop in the back seat, Ino is driving with Sakura next to her. She starts driving to the store with some tunes playing- loudly. The two girls are talking and jamming out, I'm just sitting there trying to cancel out the noise in my head. But no good. I just ignore it, at least it's good music. My thighs start to vibrate softly.

**Hey!**

The words pop up on my screen. It's from Naruto. My eyes flash with excitement, I wont be so lonely. With the tips of my fingers I press the little buttons on my phone.

**:D**

"Were almost there! Just ten more minutes! Got it Hinata?"

"Heard you loud and clear. Just like your music." Ino starts laughing with her head tilted back.

"Sorry, I just like it. HAVE FUN WITH IT HINATA!" she turns the radio back on blasting the music. Sakura bobs her head to the rhythm of the summer song, the windows come down. The wind slaps my face with a clod swish making my hair fly around me. I try to do what she says but I can't do it, I can't! It bugs me so much. I just wait for Naruto's text, I have my phone in my hand and feel it vibrate.

**Having fun?**

I shake my head.

**Were not there yet but the car ride is sucky. :**

I look out the window and see all the stores pass by my eyes. Store after store, all the people walking with bags in their hands some- particularly women with their arms full of bags. That's crazy! We pass by those small stores and keep on.

**Really? Why?**

**Driving with Ino and Sakura can get REALLY LOUD! I can't even hear myself in my own thought! But hey, at least we haven't crashed yet... :0 **

I fiddle with my phone until I see it flashing and feel it vibrating.

**Sorry D: Wish i could come save you!  
**

**Yeah me too. Were gonna be there in two minutes now, so I'll have to go soon. Are you still with the guys?**

**Yeah I'm still with them.**

**Hows it going with them?**

**OK i guess. More fun than what you're doing!  
**

**LUCKY! i mean Ino and Sakura are cool to be around but i wanna be with you... right now.**

I send him my text.

"Were here!" Ino sings out her statement. I get out the car, Sakura does the same. I walk on the right with Ino next to me and Sakura next to Ino, I tuck my phone in the little pocket of my shorts. My phone sticks out but is safe, I listen to Ino talking about something important.

"So we just broke up. I still want to be with him but he should forgive me for what he did."

"Whoa, are you talking about Kiba?" Sakura nods, Ino continues.

"Yeah."

"What did he do again?" she sighs like she always does.

"HInata you really should listen. But you're so sweet I'll explain. He didn't break up with me we both broke up, it's just that we would fight so many times! Some fights it would be my fault and some fights he would just start randomly. It would be so frequent it would scare me. The last fight we kept yelling at each other, he said he couldn't keep up with me, that he never wants anything to do with me again, that he has so many things going on with his life. Can you believe that?"

Were already in the store by the time she's finished. I pay attention to every word she is saying and makes me mad. She does not know that Kiba has to support his mother and siblings with only his job and that he is trying everything all he can to make his mothers life happy again after their divorce. But I stay silent. Sakura is still listening as she is looking at stuff, she nods her head along.

"So, as I was saying a few moments ago. I want to be with him I do! I even apologized to him, but he just ignored me! Like rude! He texted me a like two days ago saying he accepts my apology but he doesn't know if he wants to continue our relationship. You know?"

"Ino just give him some time, he is probably just shaken up by this." I snort. Ino and Sakura look at me, Ino looks a little offended.

"Sorry Ino it's just that your story is a little pathetic to me." she opens her mouth in an 'o' shape. We keep on walking passing the kitchen appliances heading towards the bedroom aisle.

"The reason why I'm saying that is because of two things. One is that you are basically blaming everything on poor little Kiba! MAYBE Sakura is right." Sakura stops holding a set of curtains and listens to what I am saying. As I'm talking were making small zig zags passing by curtains samples.

"Second, is that you should really ask him what he is going through. Like I said, Sakura is right about one thing. He is shoken up about some things."

"What is it?" Ino is now at my side reall close to me, she's actually holding my arm. Were now at the bedroom section. Sakura is looking at some bedsheets. I let go of her grip and walk backwards so I look at her.

"His parents went through a divorce." I sit on a bed and see the surprised looks on their faces.

"Yeah. His mother along with his sisters are living in a small apartment with no money." we keep on walking to look at more bed sheets.

"He is trying to support his small family with the money he recieves at his job, sure you're thinking 'doesn't his sisters have jobs?' well only one and she doesn't recieve that much money like Kiba but she tries. The other one is only ten. You could imagine the pressure having the responsibility of having to take care your family even though the family itself is trying their hardest too." we haven't moved still.

"Really? I didn't know he's going through all that."

"Yeah, so maybe try helping him or instead of hurrying into the relationship, just be a friend. Until he apologizes to you- like you said. Then go into the relationship." by the time I'm done talking I'm standing up facing Ino and Sakura. Ino takes in all of this information, she thanks me I just smile and shrug my shoulders. Sakura then point out something to me.

"Hinata I think your pocket is flashing." she points her long finger at my pocket, I take my phone out of my pocket. Ino pats my back and walks ahead of me with Sakura beside her busy looking at some more bed sheets. I read the little message my phone has.

**YOU HAVE FIVE NEW MESSAGES  
**

The first message was from five minutes ago wow! They are all from Naruto. I read the mesages.

**aw, i do too. So are you there?**

**Hinata? Hello?**

**Heyo! Hinata...**

**You're probably there and busy talking to them i get it... leave me here alone!**

**The guys are starting to ask me why I am texting. I should stop and just wait for you reply. Text me when you get the chance. Bye 3 u! ****  
**

I catch up to them walking behind them. I reply to him.

**I'm here! Sorry i was talking to Ino about something. Don't worry i wont leave you... never. So what is new. **

I'm behind Ino and Sakura as they are looking at some paintings.

**Nuttin much. Sasuke and Sai were trying to hold me down so Gaara could get a hold of my phone but they all failed! It's been okay, and actually... **

The text stops there. What is going to say? I hear Sakura calling out to me.

"HInata which looks more pretty? This one or this one." she points to two paintings. One is of a Sakura tree with a dark hazy background, the other one has a city background with sayings all over it.

"The tree one."

"Told you! Hey who are you texting?" Ino questions me.

"Oh it was nothing, just some like reminders."

"Oh." she smiles.

"Hey girls help me I'm gonna get this painting." we grab a side and place it on our cart that has a new set of bed sheets. We successfully load it unto the cart, we all hear snickering behind us. The three of us turn around and see two girls waving at us, laughing. Ino yells out.

"Ami? Julie? Hey!" Ino goes and hugs the two girls, Sakura goes as well. I see them talking until Sakura waves me to come. I put on a smile and head over, I immediately stop when the two girls are laughing at me.

"Wow Ino and Sakura I didn't know you hung out with that buzz kill?!" they keep laughing.

"Hey loser, I thought you killed yourself long ago! Chickened out? Coward."

"Ami stop." Ino tries to stop but it's no use.

"Is daddy still hurting you? Poor wittle baby! Is your 'boyfriend' still protecting you? HA! Pathetic little girl."

"Julie stop!" Sakura nudges her. "She is our friend, stop." Julie glares at Sakura then at me.

"Don't tell me what to do! She deserves this! Always making a big deal. Are you still suffering? I hope so. Hope you suffer till the end!"

"Yeah! Is the poor wittle baby gonna cry? Save your tears for when you try to kill yourself again! Hope you actually do die!"

"STOP IT!" Ino shoves Ami stares at Ino. Julie speaks again.

"Why are you defending her? She always made a scene making her feel the victim making everybody feel bad for her. Well you know what Hinata. Just stop. You aren't convincing anyone! Just go be alone where you can cry yourself to death!"

"ENOUGH!" Sakura loudly exclaims. We're all eyeing each other. Ino and Sakura are giving them death,warning looks. Sakura says.

"Just go. We don't need your presence! Leave." Sakura harshly tells them and raises her fist to them.

"Bye Ami and Julie. Hope we never see you again." before Ami and Julie leave Ami turns in my direction and says.

"Bitch." and leaves with Julie next to her. I feel my tears form up, my hands and legs are shaking. My breaths come in shaky takes, I back up two steps. Ino and Sakura come to me. They stop about five steps away from me, my phone vibrates in my hand.

**Go outside the store, I'm here. ;). **

"Sorry I got a text from someone, I gotta go bye. Thanks for everything." I mumble out the last part and run out the store.

"Wait Hinata! Where?! Hinata!" Sakura calls out but I keep on running. I don't look back, I just want to get out of here. I just want to go home and be alone, my tears slide past my face as I'm running they keep coming until I head out the door gasping for air choking from my tears. I frantically look for a black and orange motorcycle, I turn my head to the left and see them again. NO. Not again. Ami calls out.

"Is the little bitch crying? She is! She is truly a coward and a baby! Pathetic!" they come over to me and I start to panic. I see one of them crack their knuckles which gets me more scared than ever. I'm not ready for more hits. I feel more tears coming when a black and orange bike flashes in front of me. Ami and Julie stop and just turn around, walking away. Naruto sees me in tears.

"Hey what happened? Are you okay?" I keep looking at the direction Ami and Julie are walking to make sure they are walking away and quickly get on the bike holding onto Naruto with lots of strength. He keeps asking me what's wrong and jumps when I hold him, I only yell.

"Just go!" he's a little hesitant, but after a few seconds he drives.

The whole ride I don't look up, I just weep the whole entire time. My eyes start to hurt from keeping them close so long so does my head. Naruto's back is moist from my weeping but he doesn't look back or move, he just keeps on driving. I form a small wet spot on his back and both sides of my face are wet. In between sniffles, I peek open one of my eyes just to see if were on the right track. The bike rumbles with a low hum and warms my legs whenever where at a stop light, my eyes keep pouring out. Why am I crying? I thought I was over all that! Why is it bugging me this much?! Why couldn't I just be strong and face those girls? Am I really that weak? Am I just a coward? Just a little girl who doesn't know better? Am I? The motor makes the bike louder and tunes out my sobs and soft yells, I stay quiet when the bike is quiet so as not to make Naruto worry or stop. I just wanna go home, I see that were almost there just five minutes away. I just want to be alone, curl up in a ball and cry myself to sle- NO! THEY CAN'T BE RIGHT! What I'm thinking right now is what one of the girls said! No! Are they right then? Were they right all along? Should I just then... die? I those fucking voices again- no, not again. I don't think I can handle five minutes of this.

'_They were right, they were always right!'_

_'Don't deny it either! You know they're right too!'  
_

I try to fight back.

_'NO! YOU'RE WRONG AND THEY'RE WRONG TOO! ALL OF YOU ARE WRONG!'_

_'I won't listen to you! You're not even REAL!'_

_'We are so very real. We exist in your mind and thoughts... we are you.'_

_'What?! No! You are just fake! I made you go away four years ago and I'll do it again!'_

_'You'll never escape us, NEVER! Were even in your dreams- EVERYWHERE!'_

_'Stop it! I won't listen to you any more!'_

_'Yes... you... WILL...'_

_'JUST... DO... IT'_

_'KILL...'_

_'WE ALL KNOW YOU WANT TO...'  
_

I can't escape it, I have no choice.

_'PLEASE STOP IT! S-T-O-P I-T!'_

_'Do it and we'll be gone... just like you.'_

_'STOP! PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP! HELP'_

_'Why are you fighting us? Just admit you are crazy and end yourself. Nobody wants you here any ways!'_

_'STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE! NO MORE! PLEASE'_

'NEVER'

The voice stops, the battle in my mind stops. Naruto's has a big soaking spot now, but he still doesn't mind. My eyes are open with slits, I close them and hear them again.

_'DO IT...'_

_'HANG...'_

_'POISON...'_

_'CUT...'_

_'NOW!'_

_'NO! AAAHHHHH!' _

The rumble of the bike becomes roaring loud and shout into Naruto back, screaming. Tears running down my back. My grip on Naruto strengthens and pull him close to me. I mufle out my scream and for the rest of the three minutes with no sound I cry. Not a single peep comes put of my mouth, just tears- tears of sadness and hurt. Hurt that I'm not strong enough to fight this, I can't do it! I feel sadness all over again. My neck is damp but the air waving over me dries it. We get to the driveway and get in the garage. Naruto hasn't even turn off the bike and I let go off him and hop out the bike with a stumble. A great big head rush comes over me and stumble to the floor, I get up not wanting Naruto to see me like this. He clearly sees me and turns off his bike and catches up to me, but it's no use. I'm already inside the house. I can't even feel my legs, my hands are tremendously shaking. I enter in the living room and head to the kitchen, I look at a drawer and find a big sharp knife with my trembling hand I take the knife. I head to the bathroom with the knife in my left hand my tears are flooding over my face. I wipe them away with a shaking hand Naruto keeps calling out.

"Hinata where are you going! Answer me! Please, we can talk about this! HInata?!"

I close the bathroom door behind me. I open one of the small cabinets and find a small razor, I grab it. The more tools I can use the better. But my damn my legs can't work for some reason they don't obey me to keep me standing, why? I fall against the door and sink to the floor. Naruto's starts knocking.

"HInata what are you going to do? Open the door. Please. We can talk about it!'

'_Yes that's it, do this'_

_'You are weak, just surrender.'_

_'This will set you free...' _

"Hinata please! Don't do this!"

It's no use. I ignore him and point the razor towards my ankle and roughly cut a small but deep line. Two small droplets followed by three big drops fall on the tiled floor. I go to my other ankle and do the same but more longer and deeper with a jagged move, more blood appears and drops to the floor with bigger droplets. I have the knife in my hand and make a small cut on my knee, I make two more on my knees with the knife. Blood runs down both my legs not a big mess but there is one. Before I can move on to my wrist, Naruto barges in the door.

"Let me help you!" I look up at him. Two streaks of blood are at each side of my ankles. With the knife I cut one of my wrists, a tiny bit of blood seeps out I didn't make a big enough cut. I try again but Naruto stands in front of me.

"Whatever those girls said to you are not true. And you know that! You are better than that!" I listen to what he says. He keeps standing there.

"Don't listen to a word those girls or anybody says that are not true or hurt you because you are strong and tough! Show them that they are wrong!" he puts both his knees on the floor and gets closer to me. My eyes are open wide, the razor and knife is still in my hand, Naruto is inches away from me.

"You have been through so much that most people would have quit by now! But not you, no. You went through thick and thin to be where you are right now. To prove all those people who have hurt you that you can and will get through. All those years of torture, pain, misery, and neglect made you stronger. These scars are reminders that you went through something so awful but that you fought against it! And that you do have the strength! These scars is what make you who you are and that is: Strong, brave, honor, and wisdom. You may think those scars are just ugly and horrible and make you think you are also that but you're not. Those scars make you beautiful, strong... charming..." his lips touch mine. His lips stay there for a few seconds, I don't move nor do I close my eyes. My eyes are still wide open, so are his. It's a little weird but feels nice. His lips leave mine slowly with a slight smack sound. We both stare at one another for a few moments, everything is silent, peace like silence. Naruto takes a small medical kit from one of the cabinets and carefully removes any excess blood from both my ankles and knees he gently wraps my ankles with a big piece of gauze and wraps it with adhesive medical tape all while not saying a word, the bandage is tight but snuggly. I don't move while he does this, something is making me not move and I'm trying to move but I can't. Naruto's hand is right in front of my hand that contains the razor. My eyes wander up to his. I know what he wants but I don't give in, instead with the knife I make another cut on my wrist this time I can actually feel the pain in this cut and let a small tear roll down my cheek, he firmly demands.

"Give me the razor and knife HInata. Please."

I feel the blood run down and don't respond. I just can't. Something came over me and I don't know. He tries again

"Please. This will all be over soon if you give me the razor. You can do this... I know you can. Please. I don't want you doing this... I love you."

I keep staring at him with no expression or emotion, he presses his lips together and waits. I look down at my hand holding the razor and see my wrist. I feel another set of tears in the corner of my eyes, I try holding them back. I look up at Naruto who is silently waiting, The tears feel bigger in my eyes and I can't hold them any longer. I throw razor past Naruto. He flinches a little. The clink clank of the razor hitting the floor release me into a crying mess. I hug Naruto and cry. He holds me tenderly, swaying me side to side. I'm still holding the knife.

"TH-THANK Y-YOU." I stutter out while gasping for air. He nods.

"Any time, any time."

I keep crying on his shoulder as he rubs my back in big circles. Tears, sniffing, my muffled cries is all I hear, I want to hear Naruto's voice but I want to hear him sing. A little weird but I want to, it freaks me out when he starts singing to me softly it's like he read my mind.

"Hush little baby, don't you cry."

"Don't cut your arms don't say goodbye."

"Put down that razor, put down that knife."

"It may be hard..." he adds the last part quietly but I hear him clearly.

"But you'll win this fight." my fingernails press into his back deeper, a loud cry comes out of me.

"I-I know! B-But it's h-ha-ard! W-Why does th-this k-keep h-hap-penning to m-me. I-I just w-want to g-g-g-giv..." it's too much, I can't breath nor talk. He places his hand on my chest and clams me down, in between gasps he shushes me calming me down. My shoulders jump up every time my body harshly gasp for air, he places the palm of his hand on my shoulder to keep me from jumping.

"GIVE UP! Why is it so h-hard? W-Why?!" his hand is on my head and pushes my head to his chest. I sit there with my head on his chest, he pats my back trying to make everything better. I feel so bad about this, making the day ruined. But I'm weak against the voices and the cruel people in the world except Naruto. He's my savior, my love... I don't know how I'll ever repay him.

A minor headache I feel but it's no big deal, soon I stop crying and start feeling fine.

"Thanks." I lift my head fro his chest, "I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything. I'm here to help." he sees me wipe away any tears left on my face. A smirk is forming on his face.

"What?"

"I was thinking... maybe you _could_ owe me something. Sooner or later."

"I will and I mean it." we both smile it feels weird for me to smile.

The razor is on the the other side but the knife is still in my hand, hesitation fills me but I surrender and give him the knife carefully. The knife has a bit of blood, two small lines on the tip of the knife running down.

He grabs two band aids for my wrists and applies the band aids on my wrists, after what seemed like hours he lifts me up with his hand and helps me get to the kitchen.

With his free hand, he pulls out a chair for me to sit. With care I sit down and watch him stand on the other side of the counter, he leans over the counter and lands me a kiss on the cheek. He blushes at his action but smiles big, I show him a weak smile but it counts.

"Here." a tall glass of water is in front of me, I take a sip. It's quiet and feels weird- I don't like it. Naruto puts the knife in the sink and breaks the silence between us and asks.

"So what did Ami and Julie say to you?"

"You know them?" he sighs.

"Yeah, but I never hung out with them. I only know them because of Ino and TenTen and Sakura. They were always rude to people so I didn't bother being with them, I just know their names basically."

"Good." he chuckles, with a grin. My fingers tap the counter and tell him.

"Well, were almost done shopping I guess until _they_ showed up. Ino and Sakura were chatting with them, Sakura waves me over to them so I do and that's when Ami starts talking followed by Julie. Ino told them to stop but they kept going, that's when Ino shoved Ami and Saukura does the same to Julie but they still keep going. That's when Sakura yells and raises her fist to make them go away which they do. 'Cause you know that Sakura's punches are the worst to have." I scoff but it is true. You NEVER want Sakura to punch you, they hurt. I've never been punched but all the guys would complain how much it would hurt. Naruto fakes his laughter.

"Yeah, they fucking hurt! Continue."

"So when you sent me that text telling me to go outside I was looking for you but couldn't find you and was starting to get worried. I saw them again which scared me more, they were walking towards me one of them looked like they were going to hit me because she was cracking her knuckles and I started crying. I thought I was done that's when I saw you in front of me and we left."

"What did they say?" I choke on my water. I set the glass down and just stare at nothing, I just say it.

"Hinata it's okay if you don't want to. Really"

"No I should, I can face it."

"They called me a coward, pathetic, that I always make scene out of everything and that I should just die. Nothing polite just horrible stuff that no one should ever say, then the voices in my head told me the same thing and I was trying so hard to ignore it but it wouldn't stop. It felt like a war between my self and my inner self I felt scarred and alone like no one would save me. But you did and I thank you."

"Naruto, I love you. Thank you so much." I get up from my chair, I go to where he is standing he forms a small blush. His warm lips touch mine. We kiss for brief moment he stops to look at me.

"I love you too." he kisses me one last time and stops and grabs his key.

"Come on, lets get something to eat." he goes to the garage. He waits as I put my flip flops back on the bandages make my ankles make my ankles numb so it feels weird to walk. Were in the garage and see the sun shining above us.

"Where to?"

"A small cafe in town, then maybe go walk around the town. If that's okay with you. Take advantage of the day, and besides it's first date. Not the fanciest date but it's something."

"Sounds perfect to me, it doesn't matter as long as I'm with you. Lets go." I get behind him and feel the bike rumble softly. Before I know it, were already on the road heading towards the town.

We get to the cafe and eat something. We converse slightly about things like our friends and about ourselves we then walk around town and head to the park to walk. We talk every now and then, laughing at one another jokes or silly comments. We enjoy our time taking our time with it since it is our first date. We talk about ourselves a little bit and talk about our high school years and how we acted back then with all our friends. Naruto tells me all about Suna and how he met Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and how he met Matsuri he started laughing when I told him I didn't like her just because she dated him I end up laughing too. Time passes by and keep walking and talking, we head back to where we parked the bike and head home. The sky is filled with pink and red with a tint of orange, it looks beautiful as where riding the roads heading back home, the summer air is cool and fresh, I still can't feel my ankles but was still able to walk in the park easily. We finally get home Naruto slows down as the garage open up, the garage is empty so I assume Gaara and Kiba are still with Sasuke.

I enter the living room and look at the wall clock. 7:00 pm not bad for our first date.

"I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Okay, I'm gonna call Kiba and see if they're fine."

"Alright."

I want to do something for him, as a thank you. A lot of things pop up in my head like kiss him, hug him, tell him 'thank you' or 'I love you' all those simple things but it's not good enough. Not good enough for what he has done today. I decide to go take a shower. Maybe taking a shower will help right?

Hot water runs all over my body feeling good. Suds and foam from soap and shampoo is all over my body, my shampoo runs down my body all I hear is the water going in the drain. I rinse myself off and step out the shower and into my room.

I grab underwear, a tank top from my drawer along a pair of shorts and a big old t-shirt from my closet. Quickly I change into my clothes in the darkness. The only light is coming from my side of the bed, my bedside lamp. It brightly lights half the room. I'm done changing and making my hair go from soaking wet to manageable dry. The shower is running the whole time I'm changing and drying my hair. I check my phone and see a few messages.

Sakura: **Hey are you okay? I'm really sorry I couldn't do more! Hope you feel better. Again, I'm really sorry what happened text or call me if you need something.****  
**

Ino: **Girl where'd you leave?! Hope you're safe and feeling better. I'm really sorry for what happened today I didn't know they'd be there. Were there for you! Call me if you need anything! 3 **

Kiba: **What happened? Sakura said something happened to you today. You were crying?! Answer! Have you heard anything about Naruto? The fool left us. Answer I want to know! **

Gaara: **Heyyyy. What happened? Everyone is freaking out. Sasuke the most. You should answer or call me. Please. **

Lee: **HINATA please answer one of us! We can make you feel better! That is what friends are for! Even Sai! Have you seen Naruto? He left and didn't say anything where he was going. If you know please call us to know. Your youth will overcome this! **

Sasuke: **HInata if you're there, please call me. Don't do anything dangerous! Answer me. Also do you know where Naruto is he left us and didn't say where. Everyone is saying you're not picking up your phone and it's worrying me don't do this Hinata. I'm worried sick! Just answer and I'll go where you are wherever you are. Just answer.**

All these messages I can't believe they all sent me these! They really care. Care enough to send me these. Out of all, these messages Sasuke is the most concerning. He does have the right to be this worried he is my closest friend. Is just that seeing my friends leaving me messages saying they are worried about me makes me feel better inside. I close and put away my phone, turn off the light. I get out of the room before I hear the shower turn off. It's best to give Nauruto some privacy. The t.v is turned on with the volume low showing the news. I open the fridge and eat a yogurt, standing. I'm done and throw away the finished yogurt, I make myself comfortable on the couch, the volume increases a little with the remote I watch the news and wait for Naruto.

"Hey." he's standing a few feet away, he's wearing sweatpants and a white shirt. He comes over to where I'm sitting. I move over to make room he sits next to me with his arm wrapped around me. Were huddled close together.

"So did Kiba pick up?"

"Yeah, he sounded weird though. Like he was happy but worried, you think he knows?"

"Actually everyone knows. I got a text from everyone except Sai saying they were worried about me and asking me if I knew where you were."

"Did you answer them?"

"No. Did you tell Kiba that I was fine? Did you make an excuse about you?"

"Yeah, I just told him that I was tired and didn't feel too well. I told him the truth about happened to you." I look up at him.

"Really? What exactly?" he looks down at me.

"I just told KIba that you were crying a lot but I not about the cuts. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. What about everybody else?"

"Kiba said they're all fine. I could hear lots of voices in the background sounds like Kankuro and TenTen arrived cause I heard them. It sounded like someone was ready to fight."

"Oh." I look down.

"But I had more fun with you today. I learned so much about you I never knew! I really liked it a lot." he chuckles slightly at his comment. It brings a smile to my face.

"I liked it too. Thanks by the way."

"No problem." he leans down and kisses me.

"Any time." another kiss

"Thank you so much Naruto. I love you." I kiss him back. He does the same to me.

"I love you too." he gets closer to me and lays his head on my shoulder.

We both drift off to sleep with the t.v turned on at low volume. He cuddles with me for warmth, it feels nice having him this close to me. How I longed to have him this close to me, the person I love. The night sky is quiet and beautiful. Sleep takes me in it's arms and soon I fall asleep. I think I'm going to have good dreams tonight. With Naruto besides me, yes good dreams.

I hoped you understood everything and liked everything! It would be great if you would leave a review! Sorry if there are some spelling and or grammer errors. But thanks for reading. Bye see you next time!


	5. It'

Hello everyone! It's been a while! I've been writing another story, it's an OC paired with Sasuke. I would like it if you peeps check it out and leave a review! Enjoy this chapter, it's a little long but it's something! Enjoy see you at the end!

* * *

It's Friday, tomorrow is another movie night with all our friends. This past few days have been crazy. Hinata and I have been secretly dating and hanging out whenever we have the time to ourselves. Though it's not that often, Gaara has been spying on us, it's creepy the way he does it. His eyes just say creepy and weird and his silence just adds more to it.

Hinata and I wake up in each other arms, all nice and comfy. Her behavior has changed greatly, she doesn't have those random panic attacks lately. Her cuts are starting to fade, her smile finally showing true happiness.

It's Friday morning, now, normally my eyes wake up seeing almost black, indigo hair beneath me with a peaceful girl in my arms. I wake up alone in my bed. Her side of the bed is empty, her pillow is untouched. I sit up, rubbing my face to get all the sleepiness off my face.

I leave my room with the bed made. No one is awake, just me I walk in the kitchen and see Hinata eating a small cinnamon bun, the box of cinnamon buns are in front of her. Yesterday, everyone went to the mall with all our friends except Hinata and me. We went to the boutiques in the town, I wanted to treat her something. I bought her a shirt and a flower pin, she didn't want anything but I wanted to. She deserves it, she gave in and let me buy her something small. After that, we passed by a small bakery I saw some cinnamon buns and had to get her some. She was happy at the sight of them, we were alone until night. We had some Ichiraku ramen with cinnamon buns as dessert. We went to bed a little early, cuddling until we both fell asleep.

She has massive bed hair, her small tank top showing her big ones. Not too big but big enough for her and her small body frame. It's amazing how that sheer top is barely covering her mounds, it melts me.

"Morning."

"M-Morning." the lump in my throat is lodge preventing me to speak. Her image is too great. I get over it, she is my girlfriend so I can touch them if I wanted to, believe me, I have already. No sex, but you could say, intense making out, we always stop when either one of us reaches to that point. We both decided to wait, at least for the right time.

She puts away the box and comes toward me. She's been less shy around me, I like that about her. She's still incredibly shy, when we make out or sometimes talk, but I don't mind, it's really cute, if you ask me.

"How did you sleep?" her lavender, almost gray eyes sparkle at me. I lean against the table, I take her with me. I hold her.

"Great. What about you?"

"Pretty good." her eyes sparkle more, her bangs are all over her face adding the cute messy look.

"Did you dream good?"

"Yes, nothing bad or scary. Just peace. For the the past few days I've been having good dreams, thanks to you."

She told me about her dreams and how somehow, I make them better. She told me that ever since she's been with me, her nightmares has slowly been fading. A few patches of terrors here and there, she's told me but nothing bad like before. She's only waken up scared once, she almost hit me since we were cuddling. She was sweating and panting. She still has sleep paralysis but not that much.

"I'm glad. You are sleeping better. That's the important thing."

"So is this." her lips come near mine. I meet her halfway.

The sweet taste of cinnamon explodes in my mouth. Her tongue dances with mine, I can taste the sugar from her and lick it all of from her tongue.

"It is." she lightens up at my comment. Her small lips kiss mine.

My hands travel up her spine and tickle her back up and down. She moves trying to resist it. I tickle her more, she jumps at the sensation of my fingers.

"Stop it. It tickles." she laughs quietly in between kisses, I grin between ou kissing.

"Hm, okay." I lick her bottom lip. She settles down and rests in my chest. I rub her back in small circles.

Her right leg rubs against my right leg, she ruffles my bright yellow hair. Her light touches send shivers down my spine. I grab her waist and move her closer to me, my hands slowly go up her waist to her chest. Her chest is pushed to me, I can feel her perkiness, her breath catches in my throat as I feel her soft warm mounds in both my hands. Her legs entwine with mine, she kicks a chair away and gets her body more comfortable with mine.

I stop her.

"What? Is it getting too..." I sit on the table, I blush hearing her say that, I don't know why but I just do.

"No, I just want to get comfy." she sees me sitting and gets it. She sits on my lap and her innocent face makes me crave her more.

We resume our kissing, her hot breath fans over my mouth. The scent on sugar and lavender perfume entices me. I can feel goosebumps form on her chest, the shivers are more severe as they take another roll of my back. She's real close to me, I can feel her get excited, she hangs unto my shirt I don't let go of her either.

By now, she's grinding on me. It's starting to get crazy, her breath becoming more harsher, turning into airy moans. Soon, I join her.

"We..." her words trail off, becoming a moan. I hold her head, cradling her head, holding her cheek. She's so soft and fragile.

Footsteps are near us. Only one footstep, weird. A door closes. Uh oh. It's too late. Gaara is standing in the doorway, staring wide eyed at us in the act. Not two seconds pass by and he loudly declares.

"I KNEW IT! FINALLY CAUGHT YOU!"

Hinata jumps off of me, pushing her. She's quick and doesn't fall, I stand on my feet and catch her wrist. We're both standing, holding hands. Gaara is pointing at us, I shush him up for the fear everyone else will wake up.

He lowers his voice, "I didn't want to say anything, but I so knew it! And know that it's true, I can finally stop. Good for you two!" he makes his way to the fridge but ever so slowly. He makes himself some cereal.

"Why were you two trying to hide it?" he takes a spoonful of his cereal. Gaara is usually not a morning person, but he keeps asking.

"It's cute. Everyone would be happy."

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" I tell him, he senses my irritation. He makes his comeback real good.

"Shouldn't you go to the restroom and solve that problem you have there?" he's a quick eater and drops his small bowl in the sink. He looks down at my area, so does Hinata she reddens at the sight.

Gaara goes to washing his bowl while Hinata looks away all shy and reddened. She gets a cup of water, I look down and see what Gaara is talking about. I feel it and turn around so Hinata doesn't see how red I am. He's right, I should go to the bathroom and try to cool of. I leave the kitchen and into the bathroom.

It takes me a few moments to calm down, I did a few push ups to release some steam. No one is in the kitchen, I assume that Gaara went back to bed but where is Hinata? The kitchen clock reads 8:00 am, it's early for the rest to wake up. Gaara just wanted to eat something small and go back to bed, also Hinata.

I go back to my room and see her in the bed, she's on her side. I sneak and go under the sheets and place my arm on her side, my hand resting on her stomach. She makes small movements. I hear her whisper.

"Hey."

"Hey." I whisper back in her ear.

"We should get some sleep, it's still early."

"Right, we should. Uh, Hinata?" her head moves and listens.

"Yes?" she waits for me. I rub her stomach, feeling her bare stomach. My lips are close to her ear, I kiss her ear she stiffens at the contact. I whisper to her.

"I love you."

"I love you too Naruto." I kiss the her ear again, I smile against her ear. My hand on her stomach stops rubbing and just feel her skin. I place my head next to hers and soon we both drift of to sleep.

* * *

_WHY CAN'T I MOVE?!_

_YOU TELL ME._

_I DON'T KNOW!_

_ANSWER ME!  
_

I can't breath, it's doing it again. I don't know if it's a she or a he but it's doing it again. Choking me, why? What does it want from me? It's been a while since I've encountered it. Why does it hover over me and tries to take my breath away? I try to break free, I really do but she's too strong, too scary.

Sometimes, I see it coming towards me but then I see a bright white light. In the shape of somebody, I don't know who but it always seems to scare it away. It looks like a ghost, I think it's a she. But like I said, I can never tell but she must be a woman by the way she looks.

I've always called her 'the girl' because she has long black with streaks of indigo, razor cut edges hair with black leaves and twigs embedded in parts of her hair. Her hair reaches down to her knees, her hair looks unclean, very dirty especially with the leaves and twigs in her hair at the end of her hair is slightly curled but ever so slightly. She wears a long black dress. At the bottom of the dress is flared and cut up going up to her calves. Her shoulders are showing just the slim strips are on her shoulders from the dress, her dress is splattered with splashes of dirt and blood. Her arms are covered in cuts, gashes, and a few deep cuts all around her arms, the deep cuts are on her wrists, her chest visibly shows her black almost blue veins spreading all throughout her chest and throat with a few cuts too. Her legs are also covered in cuts, gashes, deep cuts, and even bruises even with the wounds her legs are long and thin, her ankles are covered in more cuts with a few scars.

Her face is the only part of her body that has no wound or scar what so ever. She has flawless skin, so light and pale like a lolita doll. Her eyes are darkened in black, making them big black eyes, very dramatic and dark. Her eyes are big and round, I can never tell the color of her eyes, they look gray but with another color splashed in there but with the black under circles she has those big raccoon eyes. She has a slight winged line at the end of her eye, her lashes are small but at the same time very luscious, her eyebrows are covered by her bangs. Her bangs aren't neatly trimmed they're spiky and get in the way of her eyes sometimes, her bangs are long and black. Just like her eyes.

Her lips are small. Very pale lips with a hint of light pink. Her teeth are straight and pure white, not one decaying or rotten tooth.

She never shows a smile.

Never a spot of dirt on her face.

Never a drop of blood on her face.

She has no shoes, just her bare pale feet.

On her right hand, middle finger she wears a black rusty colored heart ring. That, for some reason, freaks me out.

The only thing left is her crown. Her black crown, small, short spikes going around the crown. With the black leaves covering the whole crown, rusty brown, black violets and lavender flowers covering the crown alongside the leaves. The only thing that sparkles in her crown and her whole entire image is the dark purple, almost plum jewel shining bright and dark.

The ring compliments her long thin fingers with her long sharp finger nails. Her nails are black and dirty.

She's horrifying.

Horrific.

Yet, so... beautiful.

She's standing. Not over me, she's fading. A voice I hear, it's becoming louder. It sounds familiar, a masculine voice it's becoming louder, I'm starting to regain full breath again.

"Hinata! Hinata wake up!"

"What?!" I sit up straight knocking Naruto off of me. As my eyes opened, I saw Naruto on top of me, about to plant a wake up kiss but I hit him and send him flying to the floor. my breathing comes hard and sharp. Naruto is on the floor, groaning he gets up and says.

"Easy there!" he gets on the bed rubbing his sides.

"I-I'm sorry." he notices my hard breathing. I ask him and say.

"What day is today?"

"It's still Friday, it's ten AM." he rubs his head now, he sits beside me and sees the small sweat beads on my chest.

"Another bad dream?" I shake my head.

"No. Another sleep paralysis dream."

"You haven't had one of those in three days, what was it about?"

"Well," I turn my head his way, his eyes are focused on me.

"It's always the same thing, never different."

"What do you mean?" he gets closer to me.

"I have had sleep paralysis for years and ever since, it's always the same thing. Every time I have a sleep paralysis dream I see a figure- a woman, young. She's dressed in black and looks very horrific. But she's very beautiful at the same time, she has this ring,"

"Yeah?"

"It looks a lot like this ring." at my bed side table my ring is there, I grab my ring and show it to him.

"It looks a lot like your ring?"

"Yes, except hers is black and rusty looking. Anyway, she also has a black crown covered in leaves and certain flowers all in black and in dirt. The only thing that makes her stand out or in a way, amazing is this small jewel in her crown."

"How does the jewel look like?"

"It's just a small dark purple, almost violet jewel shining bright. The only thing shining bright in her dark image. In the beginning, she would not say a word I would have a bad dream and then slowly she would appear and my paralysis would start. She started talking to me about four or three months ago, saying creepy things. Now, lately, she's been saying things that are deeply worrying me."

I get up from the bed, so does Naruto. We both head to the kitchen, it's quiet and it feels empty. It doesn't matter, I continue talking as I prepare some coffee. Naruto gets two mugs from the cabinet.

"It scares me that she's talking to me more."

"What does she say?"

"Well, for starters, she has the same type of ring and has almost the same features as me."

"Hm, interesting, go on."

"But she says things that goes on in my life, like for instance, she knows about our relationship. She mocks me about us, how you or no one will ever be there to save me. She knows my weaknesses, what I'm scared of, what makes me happy and she tries to ruin it. She knows everything about me. It's creepy, she keeps telling me how I'll never be free."

"Wow."

"I know." the coffee maker beeps indicating that the coffee is ready. Naruto pours our mugs and hands me my filled mug, I add milk cream and sugar and sit on the table. He joins me. I already take a few sips, waking up from a nightmare takes a toll on me.

"She's probably trying to prevent something that will happen to you soon."

"You think?"

"Well, it doesn't sound reasonable, but it's all I got. Actually," he takes a sip, he eyes me.

"actually, she could be someone from your past. Maybe an a friend from your past or an old family member. Does she look familiar to anybody you used to know?"

"No, she doesn't look any of my old friends from the past, or a past family member." my mug is half empty, I hear Naruto sip on his coffee.

"Hey! Maybe she resembles your mot-"

"Stop it." he raises his eyebrows.

"What? Say moth-"

"STOP. DON'T SAY IT." my arms are dangling at my sides, I'm holding the little spoon that was in my coffee in my right hand, the spoon feels hot in my hand.

He doesn't say anything, but he keeps insisting. It breaks me when he says it.

"Hinata. She could be your mother in your dreams."

I zone out. I feel Naruto's voice becoming a faint tone. A small sweet voice comes into my head.

_Why didn't you finish yourself?_

_It would have made you happy._

_Everyone is torturing you in so many ways._

_Even him. Your lover. He used that word, that word hurts you and yet, he says it, he doesn't love you. _

_No one does, it's just torture._

_End yourself right now before they will end you._

The sweet innocent voice turns into a voice from a demon. Horrific the voice, it fills my whole head, it's all I hear. I bow my head, the spoon in my hand feels like lava, my knuckles hurt from grasping the spoon too hard, if I can I could break the spoon in half. The voice doesn't stop.

_FUCKING KILL YOURSELF! DO IT._

_You will be free from the torture._

_DO IT YOU LITTLE BITC-_

_"_Hinata!"

The voice fades, just a high pitched line. My vision is blurry, my hand drops the spoon I can feel the vibrations from the spoon hitting the spoon. My hair is covering my entire face. I don't feel anything for a brief moment, I feel a burn all inside my body.

I feel my arms spasm, my head snaps. The pitch goes away, I hear the echoes of Naruto calling out to me. His voice saves me. Again.

The spasm stops. I abruptly slam my hands on the table, my side of the table shakes. My mug vibrates. Naruto doesn't say anything, instead he touches my shoulder.

"Hinata." his fingers glide over my shoulder, his hand is on my hand.

"I'm sorry for saying that word, your probably still having a hard time hearing it. I didn't know, and I'm sorry. I love you." I look up, parts of my hair covering my face my bangs are scattered too. He uses his other hand to clear my face. His tan hand ruffling my hair, his classic foxy smile.

"I imagine it still must be hard for you to hear that word. I didn't mean it, I just didn't know, honest. I really am sorry." his head is inches away from mine. I lean in closer to him, our lips centimeters away I smell the fresh brewed coffee from his lips I taste his lips.

The sugar and coffee taste really good on his lips and more on his tongue. He wraps his tongue on mine, we can taste the coffee of each other, his hands trailing down to my wrists. He lets go.

"I'm sorry." he kisses my cheek.

"It's okay. Really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just hearing that word still scares me. Ever since she left, I've never said that word."

"Not once?"

"Never." he rubs my arms with his palms.

"Wow." he lets go of me and sips more of his coffee. I do the same. He holds my hand in his.

"You need to find out. Or else it could get worse."

"I know. But it's hard, it really is."

"I'll help you. Whatever it takes, I'll be there for you!" his little whiskers with his little fangs fit perfectly on his sweet features, so bright and masculine at the same time.

"Thanks." I look at him as the sun from the window beams brightly at his body, he finishes the last of his coffee. We both get up and go to our room to get dressed.

"Where are all the guys?" I see him grab a shirt from the closet along with some shorts. I go into my drawer and fish out a tank top.

"They left, they all went with everyone else to the park. I don't know when they will be back but I know one thing," he smiles at me as he gets out his shirt.

"What's that?" he has his shorts on, he puts on his dark orange shirt, he grins when his head pops out.

"we got possibly the whole day to ourselves! Let's use this day, since we've haven't been hanging out for a while, just the two of us." he gets his black sneakers. I'm in a black tank top with little white star patterns going across my sides. I'm in shorts as well since it is a very hot day. Mostly humid but also hot.

"What are we going to do?" I grab my black vans and follow him to the bathroom.

He's brushing his teeth, I grab my toothbrush and were both next to each other brushing our teeth. We spit at the same time and rinse our mouths. He runs his hair with his hand and keeps his looking messy but very handsome. I, on the other hand, pick my hair in two high ponytails, my hair is quite long and with the heat, it would be best. I have on some bracelets so with the whole look, I look very bright and happy looking.

"I was thinking we could go to a flower shop and pick out some flower seeds and a few flowers. Maybe go to the park too. What do you want to do first?"

"The park sounds good first, we can take a short walk. Then the flower shop, why the flower shop?"

"Let me show you instead." he's outside the door waiting for me, he takes a long look at my ponytails and everything I have on. His eyes twinkle with his smile, he opens his mouth a bit and stares at me.

"You look so cute! The hair especially. Really adorable, come here." I awkwardly laugh at his silly comment and his silly look, he acts so childish but no matter what he says or how he looks like he always has that hot aura. Shyly I walk to him, I was a little hesitant at first not knowing what's he going to do I walk to him, looking at him in the eye. He takes me by surprise and yanks me closer to him, a small 'eep' escapes from my mouth. He puts his arms around my waist and we head to the living room where a there is a door leading outside the patio and the small backyard.

He has his arm around me still, leading me. He feels nice and warm, his big hand on the side of my stomach. I can feel the tiny muscles on my side and just by that, I know he's strong. I've never really had a good look at the backyard only the patio and that's it. I know the patio is spacious but really dirty, it could use a nice wash and a fresh new coat of paint.

We arrive at the backyard and patio. It looks awful, well it's only one thing that's awful. The patio has a new coat of painting, it's white with a few chairs to go with it. The grass on the backyard is fully green. The only part that is bad is this small garden of to one side of the small backyard that has no flowers, more better, it's just dirt.

"I really want to fix this old rusty garden and make a new garden. When I first moved here, Ino helped me with the garden with Sakura and TenTen, I did the patio by myself. But it's been a long time since I've fixed this garden. And I know you like to garden, or like to do stuff with flowers. Like press them, arrange them, plant them..."

"I know where you're going with this." I teasingly poke his side. I smirk, he tugs me closer.

"If you know where I'm going with this, could you care to help me make this garden?"

"I would love that." I hug him and smell his cologne, it suits him very well. I feel him hugging me too.

"Let's go." he kisses my head and we walk back inside. We're heading to the garage door and before I step into the garage, I stop dead and gasp loudly. I feel something move inside my body, literally something moved inside me. Something big that it actually hurt, it moved within my spine to my lower back resting in my stomach it hurts so much, I clutch my stomach and moan badly.

Naruto stops and sees me in pain. He helps me stand straight, his car is right next us along with his motorcycle, he doesn't let go as we walk to my side of the car he opens the door for me. He gets in shortly after.

"What's wrong?" he places his hand on my stomach, the slightest touch makes this thing move more violently. I take his hand away and put on my seatbelt whatever it is, it stops moving. I slam my fist on my knee, this has never happened to me before. Naruto starts the car.

"Are you okay? What is it?"

"I don't know. I really don't know, it's not some cramp or weird pain it actually... _moved._ It moved _inside_ of me, Naruto. I felt it. It hurt really bad, it felt it go up my spine then down to my lower back then to my stomach."

"Have you felt that way before?" he turns on the air conditioning and drives away. He drives peacefully, the roads seem different to me ever since I've been on his motorcycle. On our way to the park we start talking.

"No, never. Naruto?" I fiddle with my index fingers, he focuses on me.

"Yes?"

"Should I worry, I mean, I should go see a doctor about this, right?" he keeps his eyes on the road. He doesn't hesitate at answering.

"Absolutely. We can go early tomorrow or this afternoon if you like. The sooner the better. I'll support you no matter what." he quickly faces me and smiles, he turns his eyes back on the road.

"You're right." I look at the scenery of a typical Friday day. People walking past the stores, people eating at diners, all that sorts of stuff. We arrive at the park.

We both get out and feel the heat slap us. The sun rays going down below us, Naruto looks at me and goes back to the car. He comes back with two sunglasses.

"Here, we wouldn't want to damage our eyes, would we?" he hands me a pair, we put them on and start walking.

"Let's go walk under those tress over there."

"Sure." he follows me to the trees. We begin walking slowly, passing by people walking, some mothers with their child.

"Such a hot but beautiful day. Don't you think?" he holds my hand, with my sunglasses I nod and feel them move in my nod.

"It is, it's too hot though. But, that's good. We can leave shortly and head to the flower shop." he sighs at the sun and runs his hair with his other hand. I see a little sweat bead roll down his head. I only smile and say,

"Sounds great!" I jump and giggle, we keep walking, he keeps holding my hand, the trees are helping with the heat, bringing in cool wind. The birds chirp and fly to different locations. I ask Naruto something.

"Naruto."

"Hm?"

"Do you think Gaara will tell anyone about us?" he tightens my hand in his, my hand being small is hidden in his big, strong, tan hand. He feels very secure about everything and replies with a good answer.

"No, I don't think so. Even if he does, so what? They were going to know just at a later time, as long as you're happy that is all that matters to me." I can feel the hot clamminess forming in his palm, he doesn't let go of my hand he keeps it there and smiles big at the sun then at me. Seeing him like that makes me smile and go closer to him. We reach the end of the walk and go back, on the way to the car Naruto asks.

"What type of flowers do you like?"

The nice breeze flowing through my ponytails, my bangs acting with the wind. I inhale and shrug.

"I like all kinds of flowers. But If I had to pick, it would be violets. They have a nice color."

"Cool."

"Do you know what type of flowers you like Naruto?" I look up through my shades and see him smiling down at me.

"No, I'm like you. I like any flower. All flowers are pretty. Like you." he squeezes my hand softly. We reach to the car and stand in the sun, he leans in and kisses me. Not for long, the sun is basically melting us. The park is basically empty except for us and a little group playing football, there is no mothers with their child/s, no couples, no groups of young teenagers hanging out, no little kids playing, no one. It's all empty, the sun is too intense to be in a park. He pulls away from me and says,

"Sorry." he opens the door for me.

"It's fine Naruto." I smile and take of the sunglasses. I put them in the glove compartment, Naruto hops in and does the same.

"It is pretty hot." he turns the air on full blast. My bangs are covering the sweat on my forehead, I wipe my forehead on the back of my hand. He ruffles his hair and says.

"Lets go." as he backs out I look out the window and see the small group of people playing football, I look more closely and nudge Naruto.

"Look, it's them! Kiba, Kankuro, Gaara, Lee, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji and... TenTen?" I poke Naruto and he looks out his window, he shouts.

"It is! You see Hinata!?"

"Yes, I do. Why is TenTen with them?" Naruto shrugs.

"Well, she does like sports. She's probably came cause of Kankuro. Hey look!" I watch as TenTen is holding the ball, running. She almost makes it to the other side she runs faster as Sasuke and Gaara run up to her. Sasuke takes the lead and tries to tackle her, she tries to dodge but she fails and is captured. Sasuke tumbles her to the ground, rolling with her prying the ball from her.

"OH! SHIT!" Naruto exclaims, I gasp sharply covering my mouth with my hand. I gold my breath as Gaara tackles her too, both are trying to get the ball from her. Gaara falls on top of her as Sasuke holds her down.

"Damn! Come on TenTen!" Naruto shakes his fists and roots for her, I watch with wide eyes and jut watch. Things get bad as TenTen gets hit from Sasuke with a punch. My anger boils, Gaara tackles her again, I hear her scream in pain. I feel my anger and strength come alive, I watch and say nothing, I tune out again. TenTen kicks Sasuke and tries to get up but Gaara and Shikamaru who was behind Gaara tackle her and I hear another yelp. I let my anger take over me. Why? It's just a game, TenTen is tough she can make. But something takes over me as I start to get more and more furious, I feel the thing move again, it doesn't hurt me this time I fight the urge to hold my stomach again and just glare what is before my eyes.

I bow my head, my fists tremble with fury. Out of nowhere I get out the car and slam it shut, my whole actions taking control with no thought about it what so ever. I can hear Naruto call out behind me but the anger in me refuses to go away and go back in the car. I undo my ponytails and feel my anger go to my legs and I start sprinting. The pain comes back from this thing and moves roughly through my body. I keep running, this pain somehow is calming to me and I like it, this is something I can't stop or like I worry but I can't get a hold of my body and it scares me.

They see me, Shikamaru points to me. Kiba and Lee go to them so does the rest. Gaara gets up and looks at me. I slow down once I reach them.

"Hina- OH!" I slam Shikamaru against Gaara and smack him, sending him down with Gaara with a loud 'umph' this new strength that I have freaks me out, this is not me. Everyone backs up as I grab Sasuke shirt and yank him up, I turn him around and yank on his collar. He has sweat coming down his face, I let go of him and see TenTen being held up with the help of Lee and Kankuro. Kiba watches me and makes a step towards me, I look at him a give him a cold stare that makes him stay put. He takes a step back and helps TenTen, Sasuke looks confused as to what's happening but calms down.

Sasuke speaks.

"What are doing Hinata!" I snap my head and feel 'it' move down my spine.

"Listen to me good, really good. DON'T _ever_ hit her again. EVER!" my voice is deep and demonic, scaring him and everyone else, even me. 'It' moves more and travels to my stomach. The pain starts setting in, I wince. I'm breaking down and the pain is worse than before, I look at him straight in the eye and say in a melancholy tone.

"Never hit her again. Never hit anyone again! _NO ONE! JUST DO IT!_" I gasp at my last saying as 'it' moves upward and almost jumps in my stomach, I shove him away. Sasuke yells back at me with his fierce eyes.

"WHAT!? JUST A GAME! HINATA RELAX!" I groan and hold my stomach, 'it' is moving in me and makes a sharp turn towards my chest. I howl with a sadistic way, everyone, even Sasuke backs up more as this loud voice comes out of me.

"_I'LL MAKE YOU RELAX. YOU, LITTLE. FUCK!"_ this dark and scary voice comes out my throat and yells it out. No one is here, just us.

The sun goes away and in comes the clouds. It's dark now. The clouds are going around us.

"_JUST DO IT NOW! KILL- _AAHHH!"I scream out the pain, trying to quiet down this voice. 'It' moves frantically around me

I ram my fist towards Sasuke's cheek he falls down, he cups his cheek getting up immediately.

I squish my sides and scream more, this thing that's moving inside me is killing me, I can't take it. But is somehow controlling me, I fight back but it makes more pain. I see Sasuke rubbing his cheek. I walk to him and say one more thing, this voice is new and dark and creepy, my original one lone gone.

"I'M GOING TO TEACH YOU A LESSON. _KILL HIM AND HIS PINK BITCH! NOW BEFOR- _SHUT UP!" I grab his collar again and raise my fist in the air, his eyes are wide and shaking. I let go of him as I fight with this voice in me, I'm not liking this and the voice is not helping, Sasuke just stands gawking at my suffering. I shake my head and try to ignore the voice that I thought was in my head, but it has come out to reveal itself. Once again, I grab Sasuke's collar and raise my fist in the air, he looks worried, not scared. As if he knows that something is about to happen to me, not him, he knows deep inside that I won't hurt him, the real me. Not this 'other' me. Someone needs to stop this, but this thing and 'it' controls me and it's taking a bad turn.

"_Enjoy this fucker!"_ I move my fist to meet his jaw but I can't move. I feel a warm hand on my wrist. It won't let me hit him, I feel his energy, his nice, peaceful aura, he speaks to me.

"Stop. Now." his tone, sad and serious. I gasp sharply, Naruto? It is him. My neck moves, slowly and I see that it is Naruto, but I'm not happy or relieved.

Menacingly I smile, he scrunches his eyebrows. 'It' moves and so do I, I laugh darkly and let go of Sasuke with a rough shove.

"_FUCK YOU__._" I laugh more, this evil laugh fills my whole body. Naruto holds both my wrists, he gets a hold of me and moves me.

I stop laughing, he looks deep in my eyes, holding me closely. He kisses me he doesn't let go of my wrists, he leans me back and feel 'it' move with the flow, I see Naruto hasn't closed his eyes, he seals the eye contact and never breaks away. His hard, warm body against my vulnerable body melts as we get closer and closer until our noses our smashed and we can't breath. Is this a real form a love? Is this how we all experience it? I've never felt it like this before, so out of control and I guess you could say, passionate but so loving and tender and caring.

His tongue goes down my throat, his hot saliva going in my mouth, swishing with my saliva I feel his tongue caress mine and we lock together, his dark hazy blue eyes with that fierce sparkle in his pupils, he hasn't looked away nor have I. He shakes me as he's kissing me, I resist but soon I calm down and sway with his movements like a gentle breeze. He lets go of my wrist, he hugs me. I feel everyone's eyes on me and just look at all this, I don't care for them right now just Naruto and 'it' moving and making weird noises inside me, Naruto can hear the noises too but keeps kissing me.

It feels like an eternity, a rumble comes from the sky, one rain drop, two raindrops I feel them on my head going down my forehead. I can't take 'it' moving around me, moving and jumping all around me. 'It' takes another leap and moves, it feels like I've been stabbed in the center of my stomach.

I push Naruto away, he stands back. I yell in pain, holding my stomach. I can feel 'it' moving up my chest and into my throat, I yell one more time and fall to the ground. My knees and hands on the grass, I feel 'it' go through my throat and out my mouth, very unsettling and gross with so much pain.

I puke 'it' out, the black vomit spilling in front of me. I can still feel 'it' moving, it feels weird and uneasy, it almost burns. I hunch up as another pile of bile and black vomit spills out of me. I hear them shouting to call an ambulance, or someone. Someone even yells 'call Sakura!'

I keep throwing up, the nasty smelling puke finally stops for two meesly seconds and think that I'm done, but more comes out. So much more. After what seemed like two minutes, I still see the black vomit come out of my mouth it starts to sting every time I gag to release more. A little pool starts forming I hear a car and someone shout, I finally stop with the vomit and get up. I see that it is raining, more like pouring and thunder rolling loudly, the black clouds filling the sky. The black clouds looking a lot like my vomit I chuckle at this. My whole hair is wet, my whole body aches and I feel literally empty. My mouth is covered with my black, bile, disgusting vomit and wipe it away, my hand quivering at the action,

I see blurry visions and try to sustain myself but my knees wobble a lot not supporting me much longer, a shot of pain spikes in my chest sending it all throughout my body. The pain so torturing, so horrible, so horrific, so unrealistic, as if some shot of electricity went through my heart sending it to the rest of my body.

"AAAHHHHHAAAAAHHHHH!" I fill the sky with my screech and feel the pain go away, but become worse.

I fall face first to the ground. Next to the small puddle of my vomit, the grass smelling of dew and rain.

It thunders loud.

People screaming.

Sirens being heard.

People's feet shuffling fast.

I feel my body being picked up and placed on what feels like a bed. Before I pass out, I hear the only voice that I can hear.

"Take a sample of this. We're gonna need it."

"Don't worry, she'll make it. But something is happening inside her. If you can, get a priest involved. This isn't some rare disease or infection, something worse. I don't think a few tests and medicines will do it."

* * *

The bright light shinning in the creaks of my eyes. The light is blurry, I try to open my eyes more but the light burns my eyes making it hard to open wide. I hear a few voices and wonder, is it me? Again? The voices? Or is someone with me? I flutter my eyelids and see more clearly, the light is still there but it not too bright, it's dimly light in the corner.

I'm not in my room. Or in my house. Or in the park. I'm in a medium size room with white walls with red and white tiles, there's no window so I don't know if it's dark or still sunny. Last thing I heard was a voice and thunder. I don't hear thunder but I do hear a few voices, four precisely.

"That is so not possible!"

"It is!"

"Wait, can she survive it? I mean, are sure this is what she _had_?"

"I'm sure."

"Incredible."

"Yeah, and irate!"

I move my head, my neck is stiff and it hurts to move, I ignore the pain and move my head. I see them. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and a woman. She has brown hair with blond highlights she is short but skinny, not that short- If I had to say, she's probably 5 feet. I see Naruto pacing back and forth, waving his arms. He looks worried sick and frustrated. Because of me? Was it that bad? I have no memory of what happened, only that I threw up violently and that the voice was in my head a lot.

I open my mouth to tell him it's alright, to not worry but I can't. My throat is dry and sore. I clear my throat and trying to make it better, just a bit, what I need is water. Their backs are facing me, so I take the time to sit up. I doesn't hurt to move it's just my neck. Heh, my neck hurts again. I see a little tray next to my bed that has a cup of water. I take the cup and carefully drink it. I feel much better and drink the rest of the cup. I let out a small croak they don't hear me so I try again this time I say something.

"Hey." Sakura sees me and shoves Naruto and the woman away. She comes and fills my cup with water again, I take the cup and drink it, I get more comfy and sit up more with no problem.

"Easy there, your body must hurt." Sakura fluffs my pillow, her pink hair tied into a ponytail. I burrow my brows and say.

"Just my neck and throat. The rest is fine, where am I?" she takes the cup from me and refills it.

"You're in the hospital, Naruto and Sasuke are here." Naruto and Sasuke appear before me. Sasuke beside Sakura, Naruto is on the other side of the bed, next to me. Naruto speaks first.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" he looks down at me and takes a good look at me, In front of me there is a mirror and I can see myself in it. I have dark under circles, my face has that sickly pale color, my bangs are neat and so is my hair.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me, you know. I feel a lot better." he scoffs and looks at Sakura, I look at them as they exchange glances.

"What? What's wrong?" I watch as Naruto goes next to Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura sighs loudly.

"You are right, nothing is wrong with you. Well, not any more. When we arrived at the hospital, we did numerous tests and found nothing wrong with you, everything was fine but I didn't buy it. What you threw up was not food or bile, no. I took a sample and sent it to this person," she waves her hand to the small woman standing behind them, she waves and smiles. Sakura continues.

"At first I wanted a priest but we couldn't, but we found her." I stop Sakura and ask her.

"What did she do? Who is she?" Sakura waves her hand again to the woman and the woman comes forth.

"As I said, we found her because she studies religion along with some other stuff. She took the sample and studied it and well, I rather have her explain it. Ms. Moi?" Ms. Moi clears her throat and stands next to me.

"Hello Hinata, I study religion and the paranormal, so you could say I study ghosts and demons and aliens. But I study more with demons and religion, I looked at the small sample and found it very interesting. Say, before you threw up Naruto told me that you felt something moved a lot and caused you pain, right?"

"Y-Yes. Why?"

"Well, what you threw up was moving, and the small sample that I have was moving and alive. Hinata, you have those voices in your head talk evil things to you, like killing, right?" she waits for my answer.

"Y-Yes, why are you asking me this?" I push my index fingers together under the covers. She steps back a bit and exhales.

"Look, there is no way to put it nicely so here it goes. You had a demon inside you, this demon, doesn't even have a name! I've done research and there is no name, until I realised that it did have a name, it's called 'it'. 'It' is a very old and rare demon, from like the 1500's, this thing would latch unto the host and talk to the host into doing very bad things. But here's the catch, 'it' only goes to people who have had or has depression, see, because the host is very vulnerable, this thing tries to convince the host into killing itself so that 'it' could use the deceased body. I don't know what for, but it tries to make the host crazy and more suicidal, in your case, the voices or voice would tell you to end your life, right?"

I nod my head and keep paying attention. She keeps on talking.

"Ok so it would talk to you, but in your case you won! That's another thing about this demon, it doesn't really need an exorcism or anything drastic to get rid of it! Once the host can relieve their depression and try to ignore the voice/s 'it' becomes weak and tries to become more powerful but once the host is happy or more stable in their emotions and depression, 'it' will leave. Simple as that. And the only way to get rid of it or for 'it' to leave you body is to throw it up! That's why you felt that pain of something moving inside you, 'it' was trying to leave, because you were beating your depression or you found something happy to live for. 'It' was trying to make you more crazy and trying to take your life! The chances of this thing coming back, are very slim so you don't have to worry but..."

She leans in closer to me and hovers, "It never fails the second time, if it ever comes back, that's when an exorcism is called. Whatever made you truly happy that made 'it' go away, don't let that happiness go. Unless it really was weak, just think positive. Always." she backs away and walks to get her things, she speaks up.

"Like I said," she gets her purse and her backpack.

"It never fails the second time. Just be careful. I have to go, bye Hinata." she leaves and closes the door. Silence fall into the room, I stare at the wall in front of me and say nothing. Sakura comes near me.

"Do you need anything? Are you alright?" I blink a few times and turn to her.

"I'm fine, I just need some time alone." she grabs her coat.

"Well, it's nine 'o clock, my shift is over. You're free to leave too, Hinata. The hospital has you checked out already, just sign out. Feel better Hinata. Sasuke." she waits for Sasuke to grab his sweater, they join hands and leave, closing the door behind them.

It's just Naruto and I, he looks at the door and doesn't say anything. All I could hear is the light bulb flicker and the air conditioning turning on. I stop fiddling with my fingers and sigh, he notices my sigh and stops looking and stands next to me.

"We spent the whole day here. It was a long day." he grabs a small cup and pours himself some water. I scoff.

"I can't believe it." he gulps.

"What? That you had a rare demon inside of you all this time and that it was trying to take over you? Me neither, at least that thing is out of you and won't bother you ever again." he places the cup down.

"Yeah, but..." I sniffle and rub my eyes from my tears.

"Hinata,"

"B-But it could come back!"

"The chances are slim,"

"So! You heard her! It will kill me if it comes back!" he goes under the covers, takes my hand and grips my hand.

"It will not come back. You found happiness, you have me. I promise that 'it' will never bother you again because you have me, and that's all you need! I will protect you and love you, and even die for you! You understand that? We have each other, so don't you forget!"

"Promise?" I ask him such a complicated yet simple question, he leans in and whispers.

"Promise. Just..."

"Just what?" his glossy blue eyes rolling off a tear, the small tear disappears into his whiskers. I wait for him to say the words I think he will say.

"Live for me? Okay? I'll do the same for you. Just promise me that. I love you."

I take a few seconds to process this and in the end, I nod. He lightly chuckles and kisses my forehead. I kiss his stained cheek, we smile for a few moments and just live for this precious time that we have. I kiss his cheek again, tasting the light saltiness of his tear. I whisper with a small voice.

"Love you too."

* * *

I'm done! I'm so sorry that it took me sooo long! This is either one of the worst or best writings I've ever done. I'm not sure, if you can leave me a review on what you think! Bad or good? It was a turn of events in this chapter, so please a review would help me! One more thing, I would really like it if you checked out my other story it's a OCxSasuke fanfic, if you can, please check it out and maybe leave a review? But other than that, have a wonderful day or night and enjoy reading! Bye!


	6. Being ready? Or sure?

Hello everyone! Another chapter! See you at the end. Enjoy!

I don't own Naruto at all.

* * *

We've been in our room the whole day just sleeping and resting. Namely her just sleeping and resting while I would look at her while she sleeps, sometimes throughout the day, she would wake up and we would talk softly to each other until she would drift of to sleep or me, or both both of us. The whole room has been dark for the whole day, the curtains closed, the door closed, it's been quiet too the only thing we hear is the air conditioning turning on through the air vents. I have my phone next to me on the night stand and I occasionally check the time, I lowered the brightness on my phone so it wouldn't blind me. It's so peaceful and quiet that it's bliss to your ears, sometimes during the day it gets too blissful to enjoy that I would walk around the room and just think to myself and everything that has happened up to this very moment.

I'm laying next to her right now as she's sleeping. It's dark but I can see her figure, her body goes up and down with every breath she takes as she's sleeping sometimes she moans quietly in her sleep. She has her back to me so I play with the strands of her hair twirling her hair with my fingers, she exhales heavily through her nose I can hear it as I twirl a piece of her hair with my index finger. Her hair is so soft and thin and so long, I take another strand of hair and place it in the palm of my hand I get closer to her and continue playing with her hair and feel the warmth coming from her.

Parts of the day Hinata and I would hear the guys walking around the house. Beginning of the day they would knock on the door so many times but I didn't want to open the door so I texted them all saying to just keep out. They got the message. They didn't bother at all. I know tonight is movie night and everyone is supposed to come tonight but being in the hospital almost all night since they did more tests on Hinata, and coming home at around two in the morning, I don't think I have the energy meet them let alone, get out of this room.

I was sleeping for a bit with pieces of her hair in my hand and I feel her move in her sleep. I wake up and make room as she turns over on her other side facing me now, and in the dark I see her bright lavender eyes open. I see her wide awake now with her body cuddling next to mine, she yawns shortly hugging my arm, I hold her in my arms playing with her hair.

"Hey." she whispers to me in this silence. I rub her arm feeling the goosebumps she has.

"Hey. How did you sleep this time? Good or bad?" I ask her quietly. Sometimes whenever she would wake up again she would tell me the small dreams she had, some of them would be nightmares and some would be good. Most of them are bad so far.

"Pretty good actually. This time no nightmare or even a paralysis, which is good. You?"

"Pretty good." I hold her closer to me, with my arm hugging her side and my other hand holding her head, playing with her hair.

"That's good. What time is it?" she rubs my chest and traces my bare chest with her light fingers. I let go of her hair and go for my phone, the dim light pops up and I see the time.

"It is almost seven o'clock." she gets up from the bed.

"Oh my god, we've been in here for the whole day. That's crazy! We should probably get out now."

"You're right. I'm gonna go take a shower." I get up and go grab my towel.

"Alright, hurry up cause I wanna take one too."

I turn on the light and smile at her, "You want to take one with me then? Make things faster?" I wrap my towel as she smirks back at me.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Maybe some other time, sorry." her sweet smile on her lips.

"Ah, come on." I wrap my towel around her and me and I hug her.

"No, someone might catch us!" she hushes at me, her voice low and quiet. I let go of her and grab her hand and we both go outside the room.

There is no bright sun light blinding us, just a afternoon hazy sunlight about to go down and we both get adjusted to the light around us. I take her by the hand and lead her to the first room which is Kiba's- his room is still messy but a little more picked up, no one's in the room. We go to the next room and peek into Kankuro's room and no one is there as well, last is the last door at the end of the hall way which is Gaara's room. Again, empty room but clean and neat. I smile at her not saying anything to her and we head to the kitchen and we see no one in the kitchen, also in the living room.

I keep smiling at her and she doesn't say anything, she just kisses me deeply and wraps her arms around me. We stand in the middle of the kitchen as the afternoon sun shines on us, her long dark indigo hair swaying with each kiss she makes, and each slight move she takes makes me go crazier. She takes my towel and tugs on it, I follow her to the room and we lay on the bed kissing. She's on top of me with her hands on my face petting my cheeks and going up to my hair ruffling each strand of hair on my head, her cool slim fingers feels nice when she runs her fingers through my hair. I grab her skinny waist and pull her closer to me, her legs on each side of me.

Her tongue hasn't slipped out of my mouth not one bit. She plays with my tongue and tastes the inside of my mouth, we stop and take short breaths then continue kissing with her hands resting on my bare chest and my hands on her waist but every second going an inch up. Her steaming saliva on my tongue goes to my neck and she goes back up to my lips, she kisses me right next to my mouth then goes down to my neck again. It's too much for me and I take over now and flip her over quickly, she makes a small peep but quiets down as I slam my lips into hers and push my tongue into her mouth.

I massage my tongue with hers and I hear small moans coming from her, my hands are now below her well sized breasts and I debate whether feel them or to keep kissing her. It doesn't matter and place both my hands on her gorgeous mounds. She keeps moaning so I gently squeeze one and she opens her mouth and moans more under me, I shush her with my lips unto hers and continue feeling her. Her hands travel to my head and she plays with my hair again for a few seconds until her hands go lower to my region and she tries to drop my shorts but has trouble.

"Hinata... now?" I feel her breath fanning over me, she nods innocently.

"Sure, I-I mean why not? Perfect time until they come back. D-Do you want to?" her eyes flutter and her lips form a slightly 'o' shape. Her fingers tickle my neck, with the palms of her small hands resting on the sides of my neck.

I don't know what to say to her, I know I really want to and she does too but what I do know is that she's kinda vulnerable right now. Or not, I don't know, but she's just trying to rush this when we should take it easy. But I wonder what she's feeling right now or even thinking right now.

"Hinata, I don't think we should. Another time..."

"Wait! No, we should. I'm sure you are and I know I am- wait, are you saying no because of me? You think I'm not ready?!" she slips out from under me, she wiggles her way out I get of of her and watch her stand up.

The dim light from the small lamp lights half her body in the darkness. She's is short shorts and in a loose camisole, she sighs and walks in circles.

"Hinata I-" she stops me.

"I am ready! I know we agreed to waiting at least 'till we're married, but I think we should do this now. You think I'm not but I am, sure, it's not romantic but it's the right moment to do this." she smiles as she pushes her index fingers together as she always does since I've known her.

"I've liked- no, LOVED you," she walk closer to me and then stops.

"I've loved you ever since I met you. All I would do is just imagine being with you, walking next to you, laughing with you, holding hands. It's all I wanted all those years and now that I'm with you, you make me so happy! So happy that I want to love you... like this."

I let my jaw drop as she drops her shorts as well as her white cotton underwear. She smiles nervously but sweetly and so sure about this, next is her light camisole she slips it off and the camisole lays on the floor with the rest of her clothes. The low light shows half of her luscious body.

She stands completely bare in front of me with half of the darkness and half of the light from the lamp all on her, illuminating all her beautiful features and curves on all the right places. She turns around and walks to the door to shut it, her bottom looks fit and round with each step she sways her hips slightly making her bottom sway with her curves. She comes back to me and she sways her hips more on purpose. She smiles at me and flips her hair with easy grace, she comes to the bed and I make room for her by getting up and allowing her to lay on the bed. I'm shocked but so excited by all this, this shy girl that I knew in highschool is now my girlfriend who is still shy around but now her doing something like this is something amazing and just... wow.

I keep staring at her as she is on the bed, standing with her knees and displaying herself to me. Her figure is slim and fit and dashing if I must say, her hair is dangling on her back with a few strands on her shoulder covering a bit of her breasts. She starts to worry now and says to me.

"N-Naruto?..." her soft angel voice shocks me back to reality, I fix my gaze at her again and I get more excited.

"Yes?" I swallow the big lump that's blocking my throat as she looks at me straight in the eye and softly tells me.

"I love you." she grins and giggles quietly.

"I love you too."

I go to her and hold her in my toned arms and lock my lips into hers. Her tiny body is inside my arms and I rub her bare back with my tanned hands I can feel mini goosebumps go all over her back. My hands travel down her lower back and squeeze her lower back with my big hands, I feel her jump when I squeeze her and I squeeze her again tightly and she moans quietly from her pressed lips. She doesn't do anything in my hold, I kiss her neck and all around her collar bone and explore her body with my hands and I'm enjoying every second of this I try to make it enjoyable for her since she feels a little tensed but she managed to moan.

I rub my hands all over her lower bottom and go back up her back and start to kiss her shoulders and collar bone. She's been moaning quietly but stiffly through her pressed lips and I'm not enjoying that, I stop kissing her and ask her something.

"Are you... sure? You don't seem to enjoy it." she looks up surprised.

"Yes! I'm sure! Just a little awkward me being completely naked in front of you." she covers her shoulders and looks away with a faint red line across her cheeks. I smile at this and take of my shorts and boxers. I smile as she looks down there and looks away with a huge burning red blush all over her face.

Her cheeks are the color of tomatoes now as she tries not to look down there but looks again and blushes even redder but with a shy smile. I smile embarrassingly for a moment but grab her tiny waist and kiss her neck again. She rests easily on me with her hands on my back as I lower my kisses lower to her chest and kiss atop her breasts and with my hands I lay her down on the bed.

I fondle with her soft firm mounds and she breaths heavily and starts to moan louder. I kiss her deeply in the neck going up to her lips. she holds unto me as I take her legs and spread them apart.

* * *

"She can really punch huh?" the Uchiha chuckles at this as he holds his cheek with an ice pack. I'm almost done preparing this herbal medicine for his eye and hear him say something else.

"Thank you for healing my cheek, this medicine is really helping. But it still hurts." he winces when I take the icepack away from him and smother the thick medicine on his cheek. His cheek is red and bruised. But this herbal medicine has helped, before his whole cheek was red and even purple but now it's just badly red.

"It's my job. Besides, I don't like seeing your pretty face in pain. Heh." I giggle at my comment and smoothly rub the creamy, herbal smelling medicine all over his cheek. He smirks at me and chuckles.

"Still, thank you. So tonight is our anniversary, what do you want to do?" he smiles awkwardly with my fingers against his cheek.

"I mean you already made an amazing breakfast and gave me an amazing gift," I dangle the pretty necklace with a teardrop diamond in the center in front of his face. I also model my black ruffle shirt that goes well with my necklace in front of him, he smiles brightly and rubs his cheek. I continue rubbing the medicine on his cheek again.

"Then you took me to a fantastic diner. I think you've done enough, I only gave you a freaking watch." I pick up the last of the medicine and rub it in his cheek.

"Not just a watch, it's a Rolex watch!" I put the empty medicine away and wipe my hands. He doe the same thing I did and waves the shiny watch in front of me.

"This is an expensive watch so thank you."

"It's not enough though. You've done so much, but tonight," I lean in closer to the Uchiha and plant a kiss on his cheek.

"I have something special I think you'll like." he takes me by the waist and kisses my bottom lip.

"I look forward to that then." he kisses my lips and hugs me tighter.

"But..." he opens his mouth in mid kiss. He lets go of me.

"But, I thought we could go see a movie with everyone. Then call it a night, well..."

"Yeah, yeah. The special thing. The movie thing sounds good."

"Cool, just let me text everyone. Cause I know Kiba was going to have a movie night at his place, so I'll text him and see if anyone else wans to go." he whips out his phone and I see his fingers gliding all over the phone.

I wash my hands since wiping them wasn't good enough my hands are still sticky. I dry my hands and look in a mirror and see my necklace shinning in front of me with the dark ruffles showing on my chest. I hold the little diamond in my tiny fingers and look at how gorgeous this tiny diamond is, I fix the ruffles on my shirt and straighten the delicate necklace and see the diamond twinkle.

"He texted back and he said he'll meet us with Gaara and Kankuro with TenTen. He's gonna text everyone else and see if anyone wants to go."

"That's good. You think Naruto and Hinata will go?" I'm sitting down on the couch, combing my short pink hair through my fingers.

"I don't know, maybe. I hope Hinata is feeling better." he sits down next to me and lays his head on my lap as he holds his phone in his hands.

"She's a tough girl, I know she's fine. With Naruto being by her side, she'll get better she's so happy with him." Sasuke goes up to my chest and grabs my necklace, playing with the little diamond.

"True, but that scared me to be honest. I wouldn't be surprised if they wouldn't come to the movies."

"Yeah... she needs time to rest and relax. I'm really glad Naruto is with her now, they look real cute together." I slip my fingers into his slick back hair and run my fingers through his hair.

He lifts his head and gets up.

"We should go now and meet with the rest."

"Sure." he stretches his hand to me, I take his hand and he lifts me up and walks me to the front door and opens it for me.

He leads me to his car and opens the door for me again. I feel the necklace jump with each step I take and as he closes the door, I take the little diamond and kiss it, out of all the things he's ever gotten me, this is one gift I'll always love.

* * *

"Let's hurry, Sasuke and Sakura are gonna meet us there." Kiba says to Gaara and Kankuro.

TenTen is holding hands with Kankuro as they wait for Kiba to open the door. The four friends walk into the house and look for Naruto and Hinata.

"We've been gone all day. Do you think they're even here?" Kiba sits on the sofa next to Gaara who is next to TenTen, they wait for Kankuro to come back but also wait for Naruto and Hinata to appear, thinking they probably heard their entrace and thought who could be here.

"I don't think so, Naruto texted us saying to keep out for the whole day. Him and Hinata went somewhere for sure." Gaara gets up and walks around the living room. He stops and ponders about something.

"Wait-" he looks up at Kiba. Kiba raises an eyebrow as Kankuro comes back, TenTen holds his hand again. Everybody is now looking at Gaara as he raises his index finger and says something.

"He told us to stay _out_ of his room. Not to keep out of the house- just his room, you think he's just been sleeping the whole day?"

"Probably. Let's go wake him up." Kiba pats Gaara right shoulder and walks past him but stops as TenTen says something.

"Highly doubt that. If he's been in his room all day with Hinata- _they_ probably wouldn't be sleeping all day, I mean, he even told you to not _disturb_ him all day." Kankuro turns his head to his girlfriend as she smiles wickedly at everyone.

"_All day?_ Damn." Kankuro chuckles to himself as he says this and raises both his eyebrows.

"I always knew Naruto was so energetic but not like that..." Kiba scoffs at his saying with an eyebrow up, everyone ponders about this with at least an eyebrow up, except Gaara. He just thinks about this with no expression.

"I think they deserve a break." Kiba leads the way for everyone and they all head to the room.

Kiba is about to knock but decides something else. He leans in real close to the door and tries to listen for any noises, as everyone sees his doing this they all huddle around and do the same thing Kiba is doing. Kankuro is right next to Kiba and Gaara and TenTen are right below the other two, all of them are listening really closely.

They hear no noise coming from Naruto or Hinata but they do hear is the quiet squeaking of the bed. They only hear it once and then it's silence, they all disperse their ears from the door and stand before the door. Kiba knocks four times on the door and they all wait for something.

A awkward, shy but happy looking Naruto opens the door with half his body covered in his big yellow blanket he doesn't look tired or sleepy, he looks like himself but in an awkward way. In the background, Hinata is laying on the bed but sitting up with blankets covered around her she also looks happy with a big fat red blush across her face her bangs are in a mid sweep with her eyes looking hazy and relaxed. The room is dim having that relaxing feeling to it, there are some clothes on the floor and the bed is messy with blankets piled around and a few pillows on the floor.

"May I help you?" Naruto has his arm leaning on the door way, he grins with his little fangs showing. He taps the doorway with his fingers as Kiba takes the lead since everyone is too busy grasping how the room looks like and the whole concept that they just or were or are in the middle of sex.

"We're going to the movies, Sasuke and Sakura are going to be there. Um, we were just wondering if you and Hinata want to tag along."

Behind Naruto is Hinata with a blanket covering her whole body. Naruto takes his arm of off the doorway and places it on Hinata's shoulder. They both smile at their friends, Naruto rubs the back of his head and smiles.

"Forgot about the whole movie night thing... Sorry, it's just that I'm a little busy. Next time! Count on it!" he laughs quietly, Hinata blushes even more with a small smiles spreading on her lips.

"That's okay! No problem, heh. Well, we have to go, see ya." Kiba also laughs and waves at them.

"Bye Hinata." TenTen smiles sweetly and pats her shoulder gently.

"TenTen, your cheek is getting better!" Hinata hold out her hand and rubs TenTen cheek that has small bruise.

"Yeah, Sakura have me this medicine for it. But Sasuke didn't even hit me hard- well, actually he did, but I got back at him with that kick I gave him- seriously, he has a _big_ bruise on the side of his stomach! Anyways, bye and have fun." she smirks at her and waves at her and Naruto with Kankuro behind her, Kankuro waves his goodbye and walks with TenTen. Gaara says nothing and just walks away.

* * *

The four friends go to the cinema and meet up with the other two couple and they enjoyed the movie. While the other two couple at home enjoy their time alone, cuddling together closely and talking. They soon shower for bed and they rejoin again in the bed as they hug each other and whisper cute things in each others ears and talk deeply about the whole expirience and enjoy their presence.

They both fell asleep happy.

* * *

I am done! Sorry this chapter took so long. This probably wasn't a very good chapter or something all of you wouldn't expect but hey, it's something. I tried to not make it a mini lemon part on this chapter, keeping it PG 13 guys, not M. Let me know if I did a good job on that though, so thank you for reading and waiting so long. Hopefully I'll have the other chapter by next week before I go back to school :( but If I post sooner, it'll probably be a short chapter but I'll manage to make it interesting. But thank you for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter! Enjoy reading!


	7. Chit Chats

Hello everyone! Enjoy reading, I'll see you at the end!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all.

* * *

The feeling of your bare naked body under the soft blankets on a warm morning, the air conditioner turns on and I feel the cool air circulate around me. It's fairly warm with all the blankets but it feels nice. It feels so nice and relaxing laying down, my bare body feeling every inch of this comfy bed and letting the cool air refresh me as little goosebumps form on my body, the room is dark like yesterday with the door closed with only an inch or two open. The whole house is silent it's just the small birds singing their melody outside our windows and the occasional tree branch rustling.

I turn over to find Naruto laying on his back with both his arms behind his head, he's happy and so at ease. His muscular chest rising up and down with each breath he takes as he inhales through his nose and out through his mouth. The blanket covers half his body, his chest and his stomach is revealing and he looks so handsome his abs and how the blanket does little to cover his certain area.

I smile to myself and cuddle closer to him and rest my head on his chest. He doesn't wake up or move so I trace his stomach with my fingers making small swirls and with my finger nails, making small taps. I feel my head rise with his chest rising, I hear him breath deeply with his easy heartbeat under my ear. I watch and see him smile and I wonder what type of dream he's having that's making him smile. Is it about me or about us? Or is it a random hot woman? Whatever it is, it's making him smile real big on his face, his lips are curved and smooth looking with a slight shine on his bottom lip. They look so full and plum, his lips matches his tan skin color and makes his lips more tasty to taste, I let my fingers glide over his jawline and down his neck line to his chest gain.

I hear him breath more and I can't help myself but hover over him. I'm inches away from his lips, his breath fans over me while my whole body is on top of him now my thighs and hips are on each side of his legs. My hands travel up to the sides of his face and keep looking at him- more of his lips, but still. I feel the tingle rise in the tips of my fingers lightly tapping the sides of his face. The tingle goes to my lips from excitement at just watching his sleep, I can't help but place my lips on his.

His breathing goes though his nose, I feel his chest rise deeply on my hands and even hear his deep breath going out his nose. The kiss altered his breathing, I guess I don't know. But to me, it gets me breathing more harder I take another kiss from him more powerful this time. I stick my tongue then slip it out as I feel his lips form into a smile, I look at him and see him smile he opens his eyes, his small eyelashes flutter glimmer at me as I feel my waist being grabbed by two big, warm hands and see him open his eyes at me.

His blue, glazed eyes brighten his whole face his eyebrows wiggle up, his eyes squint then open wide at me. He inhales then exhales through his nose and smiles showing his small foxy fangs.

"Good morning Naruto-_kun_." I poke the tip of his nose. He smiles with an eyebrow up. I sit up on his waist as he sits up and gets comfortable against the head board.

"Heh, morning. Why the kun at the end?" I'm still sitting on his waist and I lay on top of him in an inclined way, my head on his chest and his hands running all over my back as the blankets cover the lower part of us.

"Oh I don't know, it just seems cuter. Did you sleep good?"

"Like a baby. And you?" his cold fingers run over my back. I shiver under his touch.

"Really good."

I kiss him again, my lips form a sly smile and giggle in mids of our kiss. He starts to smile as I lift my head to laugh, he starts to laugh quietly with me.

"I'm sorry." I try to stop my laughter, he blinks a few times.

"That's okay, it was funny. Cute also."

"Well, you _are_ cute." I give him an eskimo kiss and he gives me one back.

"You too." he smiles so sweetly making him shine so lovely.

* * *

"So how is everyone's day so far?" TenTen sits in front of me with a drink in her hand.

She sits next to Sakura and Ino with Temari sitting next to me. TenTen called me shortly after Naruto and I were leaving Ichirakus ramen stand, calling to see if I wanted to meet her to catch up. I decided why not, I should let Naruto be with his friends and I, with my friends it would be good to talk for a while. TenTen doesn't live far so I took the bus and headed for her place. Her apartment is still the same, with lots of weapons being displayed all over the place, it still scares me that she has this many weapons in her home.

"For me, it's been going great." Ino smiles as she raises her glass with a wink. Temari looks at her with puzzlement.

"Really?" I see Temari drink her soda with ice cubs in it.

"Kiba texted me, he wants to get back together. He says he's sorry and that he's willing to give our relationship another try. I told him I would tell him tonight, but I don't what to tell him. Should I get back with him? Or not?" she drinks out of the soda bottle.

"Do you want to? I mean, you two did fight a lot it could happen again."

"Sakura does have a point. Right Hinata?" TenTen nods her head as she looks at me. I nod along quietly, my soda is in front of me I take a big gulp and yell at them in my head.

Sure they used to fight a lot, but that doesn't mean they shouldn't get back together! Just let her decide!

"But I still like him and I do miss him. But we were always fighting." she looks at the table with her drink in her hand.

"If he really means it then you should give it a try." TenTen gets up to get another soda for Ino. I take my chance to make a comment, I sigh loudly and see Sakura and Temari look at me.

"Ino." I guess my tone was harsh since she looked scared at me. I clear my throat and look at everyone then back to Ino.

"Do you like him?" she blushes and nods her head.

"I do..."

"Okay, let me ask you this, do you _love_ him? At least a little?"

"Well... yes. A little, yes." the color on her cheeks deepen to a darker shade of red. Her bright blonde hair covering half of her face.

I lean a little closer to her setting my drink aside, "Does he know?" I lean back as she shakes her head.

"I don't think so- m-maybe."

"Ok, but when you were together, apart from _all_ the fights, you loved being with him? Was he the same with you?" Sakura looks back at Ino then at me.

"Yeah, he would always smile every time he saw me, even if he were in a fight. I miss his hugs the most, how he would hug me no matter what." her small hands quietly hug her sides, trying to remember the feeling of his arms again. I speak again snapping her out of her faze.

"You should meet him somewhere tonight. Don't call him or text him, you have to see him to know if he is willing to give this a try. Talk about it with him and if I were you, I would tell him how I feel. He might feel the same way with you, even through all the fights he would still smile at you and be happy to have you, this is one of those chances you shouldn't miss because to me, it sounds like he wants you back. Every relationship will have those tough times but if he's worth it then give it a second chance. BUT... you need to see him and _see_ if it's true, because you're worth it but him? You will know when the time comes."

I tap the side of my glass and take a sip. Ino looks down and thinks about it, Sakura places her hand on her shoulder. She looks back up to smile at me with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you Hinata! That really helped, I think I know what to say to him when I see him tonight. I'll test him, I'll text him to meet me where he asked me out, see if he still remembers."

"Oooh, where was that?" TenTen nudges her shoulder.

"At the flower shop where I work. I 'll have to leave pretty soon to get dressed. Although, I don't have anything to wear I have to buy something!" she frowns at this making her look more girly and preppy at the same time.

"Maybe I have something for you to wear." TenTen pats the top of her head. Ino smiles at her.

"That's okay, I don't even care now as long as I'm there in time."

"Good luck." she looks my way and smiles at me, her crisp blue eye flashing at me.

"So Sakura, how was your anniversary with Sasuke yesterday? I bet it was really romantic." Temari winks at her as Sakura chuckles.

"Nothing special, just dinner and and a few gifts."

I look at her and see a sparkling necklace, I point to her neck, " I'm guessing that is one of them?" she sees me pointing and grabs the tiny diamond in her fingers.

"Yeah and a shirt he got me. I got him a Rolex watch, and then I did something special for him at night."

"What do you mean special? Special in the bed?..." TenTen smirks as we all see her blush hard.

"Yes. Yes, I gave him a little show and we slept together for like the third time. He deserved it, but to be honest, it feels good but I'm still having trouble getting 'used' to it."

"Wow, so your relationship is serious." I keep looking at Sakura for any change of emotion.

"Well of course Temari, why wouldn't it? From the moment we dated we both knew we were the one's for each other- that's a fact. I'd be forever crushed if he suddenly left me, you know? I shared so many things with him and gave him my everything, he's my... soulmate which is a good thing because I always believed in that kind of stuff." her big smile takes up half her face.

"Well that's good for you guys. Shikamaru and I are taking it slow, we don't want to rush things. But lately, he's been impatient... if you know what I mean." she smirks with her right eye winking.

"Oh wow Shikamaru! Always known to be lazy to do things." TenTen looks at Temari.

"Yeah, well not this time." Temari smiles, landing her eyes on me and she smirks.

"But enough about this, Hinata, how are you?"

"I'm fine, really fine." I smile nervously at the look she's giving me along with TenTen's. They know.

"You should be. After your night with Naruto." TenTen gets up and smiles as she goes to get another soda.

"You two... you two slept together?" Sakura opens her eyes wide hearing this. I nod my head.

"First time?"

"Hm hm. Last night, that's why we didn't go to the movies." Sakura and Temari lean back in their chairs, TenTen comes back and gives me a high five.

"Good for you!" she sits back down, Sakura smiles at me with Temari at her side.

"Sweet. So how was it? Who made the first move?" Temari asks.

"Actually I made the first move, I guess."

"What do you mean?" TenTen looks confused, I giggle quietly as I explain to them how it all started.

Their facial expressions change from time to time as I tell everything. But in the end, they all smile.

"That's so sweet! Was he any good? Were you nervous the whole time?"

I look at Sakura and chuckle, "Well, it was the first time so in my opinion, we were both a little bad but it was good, I was nervous at first but I got comfortable with him and that's what made it really good- other than the pain but after those painful seconds it was good. Like you said Sakura, it was hard getting 'used' to it, but it was worth it."

I twiddle with my index fingers and see Sakura getting her purse.

"Sorry but I have to go, my breaks over so I have to get back to work. Bye."

We all wave goodbye to her as she grabs her coat and purse and fixes her hair into a small bun and leaves as she closes the door behind her. TenTen gets up and collects Sakuras empty glass of soda. She collects all our glasses and proceeds to play with Ino's hair.

"Let's see what type of outfit would look great in you. Ino?" she looks up at TenTen and smiles then at me and Temari.

"It's fine, you don't need to do this."

"Come on, don't you want to dress to impress?" TenTen winks at her and opens her mouth with a smirk. Ino laughs as she gets up, Temari and I also get up and we all go to TenTen's room.

I sit on the edge of TenTen's bed, Temari lays on her bed next to me and we watch Ino search in TenTen's closet while TenTen stands next to her holding the potential outfits Ino will try on. By the time Ino is done searching in her closet, TenTen is holding only three things which is a dress, a skirt with a top, and another dress Ino also grabs two pair of shoes and they lay them on the bed, I nudge Temari to make room on the bed and I decide to stand up and look at the three choices.

"You should probably try on this flower dress with these white wedges." TenTen hands her the dress and Ino heads to the bathroom to change.

I let my thoughts escape my mouth, "I hope they get back together. They look like a great couple." I cover my mouth quickly but then let my hand drop.

"Me too." TenTen sits next to me as we wait for Ino to come out. Temari speaks out.

"That girl better think about it though."

"She will, she will." I whisper this to myself and see her walk out the bathroom.

She looks amazing. Her hair in a bun with her side bang clipped up with a stylish beret, there's a flower tucked in her bun and it completes the look. She looks amazing but, no. TenTen and I look and we frown.

"You look really pretty but it's more for a day dress. It wouldn't be suited for tonight. Sorry." I apoligize but she doesn't get offended, instead she smiles as she scoffs.

"You're right, it's pretty but not for tonight. Give me the skirt and the top." I hand her the outfit and she goes back to the bathroom. TenTen starts talking to me.

"You're happy with Naruto, right?" I swing my head at her.

"Of course, why?"

"Just wondering, I'm stupid really, you've been in love with for like forever. But how does it feel to be with the one you love?"

"What? What do you mean?" she shakes her head and chuckles.

"Sorry, I mean what's it like to be with the one you love after waiting for so much?" I look down and think about her question.

"Well, nothing really. Sure it's amazing and great to share my love with him because I have gone through so much and to still have love and feelings in me, I know that I can share it and recieve more with him. I deserve it, you know? Even if I wouldn't be with him today, just a friend staying at his place but bonding more knowing that we have gotten closer as friends, is also amazing and that I would also deserve that."

Before she can even say anything, Ino comes back. She doesn't look happy with the outfit, it's a red skirt with a matching white top with red flowers across her sides with the same white wedges. Her hair is in her classic ponytail but her bang is still clipped.

"Yeah no, it just doesn't fit you. Here try the last one, use the other heels." TenTen hands her the last outfit.

"Thanks, this outfit is more for you. Hopefully this last one is the winner!" she smiles big as she heads back to the bathroom one last time.

TenTen starts hanging the dress away and puts away the wedges, "I'm glad you are happy, you do deserve this happiness after all that has happened. Between you and me, you're a lot more tougher. Keep it up." she winks at me. My eyes lower but the corners of my lips go up real high and I feel warmer in my heart as she says that.

"Has she picked one yet? I've been zoning out here, your bed is real comfortable TenTen." Temari sits up from the bed and she rubs her eyes wearily.

"She's trying on the last one. Shikamaru's habits are rubbing on you Temari, watch out."

"Shut up!" she hits TenTen with one of her pillows.

"It's true! Right?" I smile and nod at her, she throws the pillow back to her.

We hear the door open, the three of us are sitting and waiting as Ino comes back out with the walks out with a mini twirl and shines her smile at us. She's wearing a tight black skirt that stops below her knees the skirt goes up to her waist making it look skiny with a bright neon pink loose blouse tucked but loosely tucked. She's wearing black stilletos with a hint of black glimmer on them. Her hair is down and straight like always with her side bang covering just her eye.

"What do you think?" she bits her lip and looks at herself in the mirror.

"I think that's the one. What do you girls think?" TenTen glances at me and Temari, we both nod and see Ino look at herself.

She turns and faces us, "You're right, this is the one. I'll just use some eyeliner when I get home. I have to text him in a few minutes cause it's starting to get dark now. Thank you so much TenTen I owe you one big time! I have to go now."

"Alright, no problem. Good luck!" we follow Ino to the door. She has her original clothes in her bag and she gives us one last wave with a thumbs up and she leaves.

"I should go too, I have to do laundry and clean my place which is not fun. I should start before my place gets messier."

"Have you been busy lately?" I ask her as she hides her face in shame. TenTen shakes her head at her.

"Tsk tsk, she hasn't, she's just lazy to do it." Temari gives her the look and frowns, she sighs.

"Whatever, I'm going. Hinata, would you like a ride home?"

"You won't mind?"

"Naw, it'd be better if you go with me than on a bus, you know, strangers and such." I look at her and accept it since she is right about the strangers part.

* * *

I step inside the house and hear nobody but see that the lights are on. I walk into the living room and see Gaara sitting on the sofa reading a book, he notices me walk in.

"You're here."

"Uh uh. Where is everyone?" I see him place his book on the table.

"Kiba just left about five minutes ago and Kankuro went to go see TenTen and Naruto is with Sasuke." his eyes look at me with no emotion.

"Oh, will Naruto be back soon?" I sit on the sofa as he picks up his book.

"He said he will,but that was like ten minutes ago, so I don't know." he starts reading his book and asks me something, "Why?".

"Just wanted to know since it is starting to get late. Um, you know I'll just be in my room and get ready for bed and wait for him, uh, bye." I give him a smile, he doesn't notice but he says goodbye back with his face in his book.

I walk to my room and close it behind me, I close the curtains and turn on the lamp and get dressed for bed. I slip into my loose camisole and leave the shorts behind and stay in my underwear. I slip into bed and lay on my side with the lamp turned off and lay in the darkness as I wait for him.

My eyes feel heavy and soon, I can no longer hold open my eyes and I begin to drift off to sleep. I don't know how long I have been waiting but long enough to start to feel sleepy but it doesn't matter as long as he gets home safely.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter but it is something! It will take some time for the next one but I will try my best to post the next one by next week, for those of you peeps that are reading my SasukexOC story, I will be posting the rest on another website and will no longer write it here. The website is called quotev it will have the same tittle but I will be rewriting everything there! This time I will be switching things around and adding small changes to the original character but it will now be on that website. I'll have the first chapter up soon but until then, thank you for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	8. Some Time Alone

It's been a while, I am so sorry! I've been busy with a lot of things. But enjoy! See you at the end!

Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto.

What a lovely morning to wake up to today. But at the same time, such a horrible morning. This past week for me has not been good. I've been experiencing more horrid nightmares, and more horrid sleep paralysis. Each night is more worse than the night before, the last four nights I only slept for at least two hours I just didn't want to go back to sleep after witnessing that girl come towards me with every intention of choking me, and telling me things I don't want to hear. I've been calling her either 'the girl' or sometimes just 'girl', it doesn't matter, what really matters is that these last few days, I've gotten pretty much a few hours of sleep and it's been showing on my face. I haven't been doing it so much but, I've gone back to cutting myself. I've been doing more on my wrists, the scars on my legs have been fading. I hide a little razor in my make-up bag in one small cabinet in the bathroom, only when there is no one home and the house is empty and quiet, do I take it out and make my small art on my skin. I stay in my room in one corner all in the dark. The day after being with TenTen and everyone else, I got to thinking. It got me thinking about perfection and the term beauty.

After seeing how all my friends are so beautiful and basically perfect, I took a good look at myself and saw that I wasn't perfect. It's my scars that make me imperfect. I wanted to get rid of my scars, so I did research and found out that lemons are good at getting rid of scars. I've been applying some on my scars along with some over-the-counter scar reducer cream. The results are amazing, almost all my scars are gone. It's like I never even had them in the first place. I haven't gotten rid of the scars on my wrists though, I like to keep them. I like tracing my fingers over the faded and new scars just to feel the smooth and bumpy feelings on my wrist. I feel them as I feel tiny teardrops fall down my face and see them drop to my scars.

Ever since that night we had together, Naruto and I haven't been around much together. He's been working at Ichirakus these past few days. I only see him in the mornings, never at night since he comes home late. I try to get out and walk around town, I've seen Sakura by herself only twice but she was in her medical uniform so I'm guessing she off to work. It bugs me that it's only the middle of summer and everyone is either spending some time with their loved one's on vacation or just in general, busy. Take TenTen and Kankuro for example, they both left to a weaponry display competition. TenTen was hoping that her newest, limited edition Katana sword will get her in first place, while Kankuro supports her. And Sakura is busy working, same thing with Naruto.

The only person who I still see everyday is Gaara. I only see him in the evenings because he spends his time tutoring students in literature. I don't really know all the details but it's something along the lines. Even Shino, who always seems to have lots of time on his hands is busy. I tried calling him up but he wouldn't answer. Until he called me back saying he is busy hunting some rare bugs he had to collect for his collection. He invited me to come along and help, but seeing as it had to do with bugs... I declined. Sasuke is actually on some college visits this past week, while Sai tags along with him.

It's already ten in the morning which means that Naruto already left for work. I'm brushing my teeth then straightening my hair. My hair has been getting straighter lately, it looks very long and healthy, and my bangs are just above my eyebrows. The only thing that doesn't look healthy is my face- more particularly my dark under eye circles and the small bags under my eyes. All from lack of sleep. I feel the cold water splash on my face giving me small goosebumps around my arms. In my little make-up bag, I take out my concealer to cover up all the darkness under my eyes and finish with the rest of my face. I powder my face to make it smooth and matte and end it with some eyeliner and mascara.

I'm putting away my make-up and see my razor, I pick it up and examine it. This razor has been with me for a long time, I have other razors but I threw them away leaving only this one. It's so special to me, it was my first razor. Who would have thought that pencil sharpeners would have been my first tool for self harm? Or a tool to harm yourself? I was in middle school, I was in art by myself- always by myself and it just occurred to me to just take out the razor from my bright purple pencil sharpener and rub it across your skin. From that point on, everyday after school when my dad was at work I would take out various pencil sharpeners and just... have fun.

The razor that's in my hand is rusty and has a bit of dried blood on a corner. It amazes me that this razor hasn't given me an infection. I've been using it a lot and it's becoming dull and more rusty, I roll up my sleeves and see all the cuts and scars. Most of them are small, some are long and big so with sweaters and long sleeved shirts no one has noticed the cuts.

I look at the door and hear a knock. Two hard knocks from the other side. I roll down my sleeves.

"Hold up." the make-up bag in one of the little cupboards, it's one of the only cupboards that's empty. But the razor is still in my hand, I'm deciding whether or not to keep it. I hear another knock, I slid the razor up my sleeve.

"H-Hey." I open the door revealing Gaara already dressed.

"Hey. Did you just get up?" his vibrant eyes looking at me with each move I make.

"Um, yeah. I didn't get a good night's sleep." I use my sleeve to cover up my mouth, the other sleeve contains the razor. He nods, understanding.

"I've been seeing that... you've been waking up late everyday this past week. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" I blurt it out so randomly, making feel a little uncomfortable, but he shrugs it off.

"Hey if you want, I too have sleeping problems, so, um, there's some sleeping pills I use, you're welcome to take one. I mean, just saying, if it'll help you."

"T-Thanks. But I really am fine."

"Are you sure?" I see his eyes come closer to me, I push him back to get some space. I use the hand containing the razor, I make sure not to push him too hard so he won't feel the razor.

"I am."

"Okay... well... I made some cookies. You want some?" he smiles as he leads me to the kitchen.

"You made cookies?" I follow him to the kitchen, he looks back at me and nods.

"I made them in the morning. I made some for the kids I tutor but I made way too much. You can have a few before I leave." on the counter I see a big bowl full of cookies and next to it is a plate and a glass of milk.

"I was thinking maybe you'd like some. I'll keep you company while you eat before I leave." he flashes a small smile and hides it quickly.

I sit at the counter, Gaara next to me and see the cookies. I grab one, the cookie is still warm and soft and still has that freshness smell wavering. I take a bite and instantly it melts with the gooey chocolate melting on my tongue.

"Gaara, I must say, this is fantastic. Very delicious." my eyes beam at him as he shrugs his shoulders with a small blush across his cheek.

"You think so?"

"Yes! What's the secrete?"

He looks my way and says, "There is no secrete. I've spent all my life learning how to bake, I learned that the only secrete into making something taste really delicious, is love. Real love. You know, growing up with an abusing father, I got my love from baking. It's dumb I know, but it is what I love to do." I have another cookie in my hand, I see him looking at nothing at particular.

"It's not dumb." his eyes wander to me, "It's sweet, and don't let anyone else tell you it's dumb because it's not." he smiles shyly, I pat the top of his head as I finish my second cookie.

"Thanks. It means a lot coming from you. By the way, have you heard anything about your father lately?" he asks me, I look away from him.

"No and I don't really want to."

"Why not? Hasn't it been a while? You're father doesn't even know about your incident with that demon you had in you. Shouldn't he know at least that? That you're still alive after going through that?"

"He wouldn't care. I don't bother telling him anything going on in my life because he wouldn't care, same goes for me not wanting to know anything about him because I wouldn't care." I chug down my glass of my milk, slamming the glass back down.

"That's true, but still. Try to be the bigger person and try to talk to him."

"I don't know..." I trail off not knowing what to say. I don't want to agree but he is right. He gets up from his chair and grabs the bowl of cookies and his backpack.

"I got to go, I might be back home later. Today the kids and I are reading a new book."

"Hey, what exactly do you do?" he stops right as he is about to open the door, he sighs.

"I kinda do a book club with these group of kids who have trouble reading. I tutor them and help them get better at their reading skills."

"Ah that's sweet of you! Good for you! Well, have fun." he looks back at me with a big smile, his backpack hanging over one side of his shoulder.

"Thanks. See you soon, um, what are you gonna do?"

"Oh nothing, just stay inside. Again. I'll be fine. You go, have fun." I see him walk out with a final goodbye and shuts the door behind him.

I sit in complete silence a few seconds after he leaves, I still feel the razor inside of my sleeve I get up from my chair and bring my plate to the sink. I take out the small razor from my sleeve, It's a hard move but I throw the razor in the trash.

I still want to keep it but it's best to throw it away, right? For my sake, I run over to the living room and sit down on the sofa. I don't want to temp myself and take out the razor, I can't afford to keep cutting myself. Both my wrists are filled with cuts and scars, I don't want to go back to cutting my legs I worked too hard to get them scar free. And I'm running out of sweaters and long sleeved shirts to wear, I sit on one side of the sofa with my knees to my chest and I rock myself, trying not to cry. It's silly how throwing away that piece of lifeless metal is making me feel this way, I mean it means a lot to me, but it's time to throw it away and forget about it. I guess my brain doesn't want to.

My rocking slowly stops as my eyes feel heavy, everything feels heavy and dizzy like. My body just feels so comfortable in this position, suddenly everything seems so peaceful and have this peaceful aura around me. I can't help but let my eyes close and slowly drift off to sleep.

"_I see you are here..."_

_She's standing before me again, her darkness wavering around the both of us. I'm crouching with my knees to my chest in front of her. I get with slow movements as she comes closer to me, I stumble back trying to get farther away from her. _

"_Get away from me! I don't want to talk to you!"_

"_But I do..."_

"_We are all alone, let's use this time wisely."_

_I see the jewel on her crown bright shine in her darkness. I see her smile as she tries to get closer to me but If I run away from her, it won't do any good. It's no use, I can't get away from her. There is no escape._

"_I'm warning you! Go away before I-"_

"_What are you going to do to me? Huh! You can't and won't be able to do anything, you never will, just give up already."_

"_NO!"_

"_So determined you are."_

_I see her get closer to me, I look down for a split second and find her only inches away from me. She stands saying nothing. If she wants to talk, then we'll talk._

"_Fine, why WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_I see her frown at me, her omniscient eyes take my breath away. The next thing I know, I'm on the ground as she hovers over me. Slowly I start to lose my breath and I feel heavy, my chest feeling more heavy as she keeps staring at me with those hollow eyes. I feel dizzy and weak. _

_I panic, I panic fast. I can't move, and I can't breath I need to get her off of me I try everything to get myself to move- to wake up. _

_I try to scream but nothing comes out, I feel utterly hopeless. I try to get my physical body to wake up, I can't hold on anymore. I try one more time to scream._

A gash of air bursts in my lungs, I throw my head back against the sofa and let go of my knees as my legs sprawl out and stretch out on the floor. I take one last deep breath of this sweet air and recollect myself. I don't know what really just happened, but after a few seconds of breathing and calming myself I figure out that it was another dream. If I had to say, it lasted maybe about 3-4 minutes,not too long but enough to make me tired from this.

I can't deal with this girl anymore, she's slowly ruining myself. I can't stay strong anymore, all these years of her slowly appearing in my dreams turning into her basically living in my dreams and in my mind. I can't keep fighting her, but at the same time, I need to keep seeing her.

I jump off the sofa, I don't know what to do except to walk around the living room and think about this. I'm pacing back and forth and think, should I give up and surrender to her? Every part of my body wants to, but something is stopping me. My heart. It's when I realize that it's only because of my heart that doesn't want me to give up.

I stop pacing as instead, go and look at the backyard through the little window, I still feel tired and sleepy. I walk back to the living room and begin pacing back and forth rapidly, I decide what I need to do. I need to sleep.

I only see her in my sleep and sometimes hear her in my mind, but it's when I'm sleeping that I can actually interact with her. She's always telling me things, it's time for me to tell her some things, she always defeats me it's time for me to defeat her. _Nap by nap._

I shake loose my whole body, shaking all the feelings away. I get prepared to go back to sleep, I really don't want to meet her again but it's what I must do. I keep pacing for a few more moments, I can hear the clock ticking and the quiet chirping of the birds flying by. It's so quiet, I can just fall flat on the floor and sleep. I glance at the sofa and lay my whole body, I'm stretched out on the sofa with a small pillow under my head. I feel comfortably warm with my long sleeved sweatshirt, my navy blue jeggins cover my legs along with my socks. In front of me, is a blanket but I don't need it I'm literally covered from head to toe.

I have my phone on the coffee table, I reach for it and see that it's ten thirty-five. I tap my foot against the sofa and try to fall asleep, it doesn't take me long to go back to my dreamworld. Soon, my I see nothing but darkness as I enter my dream.

"_You're back."_

_She hovers right over me, startled, I jump of off her. She lunges away from me. We stand in front of each other a few feet away. _

"_Yeah... I'm back. I don't want to... but I'm so tired of this, I need to stop this."_

"_Stop what?"_

_She snaps her neck in a weirdly manner that scares me. I see her smirk becoming more bigger by the second._

"_You know! STOP TORTURING ME! LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE!" _

"_Why won't you leave me alone. Answer me this first, please. I will ask the rest later until you answer this question first. Now... ANSWER!"_

"…"

_She doesn't say anything for a while, she looks like she's thinking this but as always, in a snap, I see her tumbling me down as her kneels down before me and strangles me. Her eyes glow with anger. Through gritted teeth she manages to say something._

"_Next question... you don't need to know why... OKAY."_

_I gasp for air in tight shots of gasps. I feel the weird movement, jerking of my body. Both my dream and physical body._

_With every strength in my body I somehow manage to push her off of me. The feeling of power bursting in me felt weird. My I can feel my physical body twitch and jerk while my dream body has this burst of energy as I push her away. I get up as she gets up, I take a look of my hands and feel the energy coming to me. I wasn't careful because the second I look up she's tumbling me to the ground again._

"_Fine... answer me this. WHO ARE YOU?!"_

"_You also don't need to know that! Next question!"_

"_NO. ANSWER ME FIRST!" _

"_AH!"_

_She gets her knees on my chest and grabs my neck and starts to strangle me. Her face is glowing white with her clean, sharp teeth showing. I take action and roll her of off me, she now lays on the floor but her speed and energy is greater than mine. As I'm about to get up, she grabs my ankle and instead of yanking me, she THROWS me. She throws me across the dark abyss room. _

I hear a big thud on the floor and realize it's me falling off the sofa and rolling unto the floor. It was sudden but I feel a bit of pain on my back going to my lower region. I stop rolling and sit against the sofa, soothing my bottom. My back doesn't feel too great but I survived which is good, it wasn't easy but I managed to somehow fight back.

My whole body feels weird, I'm breathing slowly and deeply I got her before she was going to take my breath but I still feel breathless. I get up and grab my phone, the time reads ten forty-three my nap lasted eight minutes. In those eight minutes, she could have answered me the first one, but she didn't want to answer any of the questions. She was raging mad when I asked her, mad enough to start attacking me.

I get an idea in my head and rush to my room to find a notebook and a pencil, I can't find one so I try going to the kitchen. No luck there, I start pacing back and forth again and think I pace fast around the kitchen and living room. I feel a light bulb appear at the top of my head, I race to Gaara's room and right there I see a lot of notebooks. I pick the first one and grab a pencil, I flip through the notebook fast and see no page is written.

I sit on the floor in the middle of the living room with the coffee table as my little desk and start writing all my dreams. At least the ones I could remember, especially the ones with her in it.

It's now eleven thirty and I'm done. I drop the pencil, my hand is stiff from all the nonstop writing. I never stopped to take a break and my hand is stiff and hurts, I also illustrated her in full detail just in case. I did really good on the drawing it came out good, sometimes I miss drawing- just for fun I was never good at it but I did like it.

I take up almost half of the notebook and find it impressing that I was able to write all of this. On the downside, it left me tired and wanting for another nap. I don't want to sleep but I have to, it's for my own good. But she's so scary and hurtful, I can't do this, I just can't.

I exhale a big yawn and curse myself for yawning, I can't help but yawn again. I lay my head on the table with my arms supporting my head. I can;t help but yawn one more time as I feel my eyelids become more heavy until I can't keep them open.

I let them close for just one second and inhale deeply, it feels so good to have my eyes closed for just a second. More than a second has passed and I keep my eyes closed still, I want to open my eyes and not sleep but alas, I surrender as I feel myself sleep peacefully.

"_You came back, good."_

"_What? AH!"_

_It appears that my body is on the floor, I try to get up, but she tumbles me back to the floor. She makes sure I stay down._

"_YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO ASK THOSE FOUL QUESTIONS!"_

_Her knees are on my stomach, I see her reach for my throat. I use my legs and dodge her as I use my legs to her of off me._

"_Well, then here's another question- what do you want from me?! Please, just say something!"_

"_I don't like that question either... how about this for an answer?!"_

"_Wait- NO! UGH!"_

_She pushes me to the wall, she knees me in the stomach and catches me before I fall only to be punched in the stomach again by her. She grabs my shoulders and throws me down to the floor, I fall face first and feel my physical body fall as I get this scary feeling of falling down. I feel her bony fingers grab me, I wince in pain and let out a single tear. I don't want to know what's coming but I feel my body being picked up and up against the wall._

"_You got anymore questions for me?" _

"_Just... those..."_

"_Hm"_

_She scoffs at me as I pant in pain._

"_But..."_

"_But what?"_

"_... I am not going to leave until you answer me."_

_She's been holding my shoulders all this time, her grip becomes stronger until I slap her hands of off me. Her face is shocked, with her mouth in an 'o' form. She doesn't do anything which gets me scarred as to what she will do next._

"_Why are you trying so hard? Get over this, you won't ever succeed."_

_She walks away from me leaving me standing alone._

"_You do you think that! You don't know that! I will succeed! You'll see!"_

"_NO YOU WON'T. You are honestly so persistent, why didn't you just end yourself when you had the chance?! You had so many opportunities..."_

"_But know what?"_

_My eyes go wide as she raises one of her fingers._

"_I will tell you some things."_

"_Like what? More creepy things that you know about me?!"_

"_Exactly. Like I said, if you could have ended your life you could be with your mother, right?"_

_I gulp the large bump in my throat as she walk around me and continues to speak._

"_You still miss her... you never let her go from your mind... not a day passes by when you think about her... your heart still weeps for her... you have no one, your father still despises you, your idiot blonde doesn't even take the time to love you properly. What a pathetic life you have."_

_I feel a strong kick go to my back, I fall to the floor and see her feet in front of me. I get up and instantly I feel her fist ram my gut leaving me to the floor again. I see a few drops of blood in front of me._

"_give up, give up, give up, GIVE UP! AH!" _

_She grabs my legs and throws me across the room, I fall hard against the wall but jump off the wall, landing on my stomach. Again, I feel that scary sensation of falling down, or like, my heartbeat slowing down from my body, meaning my physical is also taking a toll from this._

_I grunt getting up, my back is so sore I can't move. I try my best to at least look up, I don't see her at all. I keep laying on the floor curled up, I lay there for about two seconds until I hear her voice again._

"_See? You are already giving up."_

_I don't need to look up to see her, I can feel her presence as she kneels down next to my curled body._

"_Sweetie... I think it's time to stop."_

_She pats my head as she hums a lullaby. I open my eyes wide the second she starts humming. She keeps humming while I try to remember where I've heard that lullaby. I swear on my life I've that lullaby before, but, where!? _

_She keeps on humming while patting my head, I don't remember anything from that lullaby and it angers me. Not only that, but the fact that I came here again for answers and all I've gotten is harsh beatings is boiling my anger more. I can't just lay here and let her win, let her be right, let her take over me. I'm done with this, I've had enough of her beatings._

_The pain in my back is still there but I don't care as I feel anger go to my fists. I take control and with a fast swift move, I punch her right in the jaw, sending her on the floor in front of me. I get up slowly and kick her in her sides. _

"_I am done with your shit! Just leave me alone!"_

"_NEVER! I WILL LET YOU GO!"_

_She gets back at me again, she pulls me down and as she gets up she takes a hold of my hands and before I can even say anything, she pins me down._

_She wraps her slim hands on my neck and tightens my neck. With a fierce grip, I can't breath she cuts off my breathing in seconds. She doesn't let go of my neck as she picks me up and slams me down again. I can't handle this anymore, I force myself to wake up I blink several times trying to tell my body to wake up._

I jolt from the floor, sitting up straight. I look over to the table right next to me and think that I probably let my arms slip away from the table and ended up laying straight on my back. My back hurts a little bit, probably from the mini fall from the table. The only thing that still hurts is my thighs, I shake the feeling off and go to my phone and almost scream at the time. It's one o'clock.

I drop my phone from shock and rise immediately, I look for the little wall clock in the kitchen and find it only to see that, it truly is, one o'clock pm. How did I sleep for one and a half hour?! Nevertheless, I hurry to the table to grab my notebook and sit on the couch to write my dream out. I pull the coffee table up to the sofa and write what I witnessed in my dream. I yawn loudly while I'm writing, these dreams are making me even more tired. It feels good though to finally rest after days of not being able to sleep, even though it's scaring me. I want to sleep more but I just don't want to face her and have to suffer with her fierce attacks, but I can't help but yawn more.

I write some more extra notes in the notebook like, how she got angry, the way she would describe certain parts of my life. I also make a small body diagram and circle parts of the body of where she has hit me so far.

I push the table out sideways and get up to walk around more. I want to use all my energy so that it could leave me more tired. Not that the physical pain and fatigue is making me already extremely weak, also the fact that I basically haven't eaten anything other than the cookies. I have the urge to cut myself and I look at the garbage can in front of me. I turn my head away and pace more around the kitchen then the living room. I don't need to cut right now, but I can't ignore the anxiety exploding in me. I need something sharp and I need it now.

Running to the kitchen, I grab the first knife I see and sit on top of the kitchen counter. All this anxiety and adrenaline going through my body feels good. I bit my bottom lip as I roll up my sleeve and position the knife on my wrist. I stare at my bare wrist next to the clean knife and just think for a minute, I bite my lip harder as I start to panic more and more.

I think and and realize, what am I doing?! I can't think of anything so I just keep staring, trying to move the knife away from me. I just can't do it. Can't put the knife down. Why can't I?

It's been almost two whole minutes and I haven't moved an inch and I feel all the adrenaline and panic wash away from me, leaving me feeling more sleepy and tired. I keep looking at the knife, gripping the handle harder and harder until I can't feel my fingers anymore. I need to let go, I don't want to do this, I don't need to do this. This won't do me any good if I cut, it won't make me happy, it won't solve any of my problems. It's useless for me to do this.

I toss the knife back in the drawer and kick the drawer shut with my foot and try to collect myself as I'm sitting on top of the counter. I rock myself again back and forth, I don't know what else to do.

I look in front of me and see Gaara's little bottle of sleeping pills, I stop rocking and let go of my legs. Franticly, I lean in to snatch the little bottle, from shaking too much the bottle jumos from my hands but I catch it before it falls to the floor. I'm so nervouse I can't read the small label from all the shaking my hands are doing. I control my shaking to read the small label, I read the part on how many to take it reads, **TAKE ONE PILL TWICE A DAY, CONTACT PHYSICHAN IF TAKEN MORE THAN ONE PILL.** I look inside the bottle anf through the small hole, I only see five pills. Damn Gaara. I don't care and take three, the only thing I think is YOLO, I nod my head and think, YOLO right? I just want to sleep and get this over with. Maybe even never wake up? I laugh as I start to feel the magic of the pills kick in. I hear my inner voice talking and hear, 'this would be a good way to die.' I feel the bottle roll off my hand and hear in echoes the bottle drop to the floor.

I don't want to move from my spot because it's too comfortable so I keep sitting on the counter as I feel my close slowly. I still feel myself rocking slowly and steadily and for a split second, I felt as if everything became still. Everything stopping, no noise, just... still. I feel something small roll down my cheek as I feel it roll to my jawline. Another one rolls down my cheek and feel that it's a tear rolling down, I feel more coming down and don't bother wiping them off as I feel myself drifting to sleep, again. I feel a my whole body swift and fall. I alert myself quickly but see that I am now laying on the kitchen counter. My legs dangle off the counter and my legs do too but I don't bother moving, I feel completely calm. But once I go into my dream I won't be calm, and that's what terrifies me, that's why I feel small tears going down my face. I use the last bit of my strength on my hand to wipe the tears off with the front of my sleeve. Through blurriness, I see that my gray sleeve is covered in black streaks, I drop my hand to my side and let it dangle off the counter. I feel more tears roll down as I fall asleep, I don't want to but I have to. My whole body hurts, I don't feel good, it's either my insomnia that is now driving me to the brink of madness or I am now going crazy.

I take deep, slow breaths as I feel time pass. I turned my head to watch the clock and it's been one hour of me trying to sleep but not sleep. I doze off and as soon as I'm about to sleep, I try to alert myself not to. I'm at war with myself, and I can't keep up anymore, it's been literally one hour and it's time to fall asleep. I've been silently weeping on and off and as I fall asleep, I don't feel any tears roll down my cheeks.

_I don't see her anywhere... I don't hear her at all. I am standing all alone in this endless room. She doesn't appear yet. I walk around aimlessly and look for her. I walk and walk until I encounter a mirror. Just a plain mirror, it's far away from me, so I walk closer to the mirror and stop in horror, I see myself but... in a terrified manner._

_It's my face that is shocking. It appears that from all the crying, my makeup has smudged and have created large dark under eye circles. My hair is a mess with thin strands of hair popping out, and my bangs in messy swoop. I touch my left cheek and then go more closer to the mirror, I let one finger tip touch the mirror. Slowly and carefully I let the tip of my finger brush the mirror when suddenly the mirror cracks and beaks into pieces leaving me scarred but even more as I her in front of me._

"_You have my looks, you always have."_

"_WHAT- UGH!" she sends me flying back with a stinging pain in my inner gut. Her punch felt like she was crushing my internal organs._

_I land on the ground face first, the pain travels everywhere to my body. I feel her presence in front of me as I feel hands pick me up._

"_I thought you said you weren't going to leave until you got answers? Why did you leave? And then come back like it was no big deal? Uh? WHY?!"_

"_WAIT! WAI-" I don't have to answer because she sends me again flying to the other side of the room, this time with a kick to the chest. I feel that weird sensation again in my body and suppose it's my physical body suffering too. I do everything I can to ignore the pain since I have to talk to her, I see that I'm about to land so I take a step ahead of her and make sure to land on my feet. I stumble a few times but, I manage to do it._

"_HEY LISTEN HERE! LET ME SAY SOMETHING!"_

"_TOO LATE." in the blink of an eye, she appears before me as she takes a hold of my shoulder and pummels me to the ground again with her magnificent punch. I ignore the pain as I get up again with a grunt or two as I yell at her in frustration._

"_WHAT DID YOU MEAN I HAVE YOUR LOOK?! ESPECIALLY AT ALWAYS HAVE?! HUH?!"_

"_Never mind about that. You have this to worry about!-"_

"_NO, I, DON'T."_

"_What? What are you doing?!" _

_I'm grabbing her fist and blocking it from crushing my gut. I also have her other hand in mine, we're both in a tough standoff and one of us has to make the kick. I take the chance and everything I got, kick her deep in her gut and watch as she goes down to the ground. I waste no time and get on top of her, hands around her neck, gripping her neck tighter and tighter._

"_You either tell me something, or... feel what I had to suffer for all my LIFE!"_

_She stops and gives me a straight look, she doesn't do anything, just looks at me with no emotion whatsoever. I loosen my grip on her as she proceeds to laugh out loud right in my face, she laughs hysterically and doesn't stop. I'm confused at what she's doing and let go of her neck. Slowly, I get off of her and watch her laugh uncontrollably, curled up. She gets up but keeps laughing, I've had enough of this._

"_STOP! STOP RIGHT NOW! WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" _

"_You think... you've had the rough life? PLEASE. I'm going to tell you what real pain is like, what realities I had to face through."_

"_What!"_

"_Yeah. But you know what? I will tell you something first, and that is to pay attention cause I'm not going to say it twice."_

"_What are you going to say? Are you going to answer my questions? Are you going to explain to me why you are doing this? Are you ever going to stop doing this?!"_

"_AH!" she runs to me and takes me down by the throat, her grip becoming stronger by the second._

"_BITCH, I SAID PAY ATTENTION!"_

"_AH!" I use my hands to punch her sides, then my use a kick on her which does the trick and watch her roll off of me._

"_...Fine... speak..."_

"_Not without this!"_

"_OOF!" I spit out tiny bits of chunky blood, her fist rammed up in my inner gut. She keep her fist in there then lets go off me as I kneel to the ground, blood in front of me. I zone out for a second as I feel my eyes widened in terror as I experience this new, but dangerous sensation. This time, I felt like my heart stopped for a few seconds, I even heard the faint heartbeat. I can't feel my whole body, I bow my head lower and take a few moments to regain my normal heartbeat._

_Moments pass, I don't move, she doesn't move, no one utters a word. I finally feel my heart beat normal and feel my blood flowing smoothly, I look up carefully to see her still standing in front of me. Her arms crossed._

"_Feels terrible, doesn't it?"_

_She holds me up by my shoulders and lays me against the wall. Her hand pats my hand, I don't look at her. Her touch is already making me jump from her scary aura._

"_That's how I felt everyday. That heart stopping moment whenever I felt helpless, that feeling that all my bones were falling to the floor. I got terrified like you whenever I thought I couldn't keep up anymore."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

_I get enough for my legs to get up, I lean against the wall. My bangs sweep across my eyes but I still see her._

"_Just listen. I'm not going to answer you, but just listen. Okay?"_

_I huff and frown but at least she will tell me something. I will try to listen as much as I can._

"_...Sure. Talk."_

"_I won't tell you everything, but I will tell you some things. I mean, for one, we both can relate to a lot of stuff. The only thing I can tell you is that suicide is never the answer, you've probably heard that a lot from a bunch of people but, please take this advice- especially from a dead person!"_

_She continues._

"_Everyday I always felt hopeless, I tried to feel lively but who was I kidding?"_

"_True..."_

_She looks at me with a frown. I don't look at her I keep my head down but I feel her eyes look all over me._

"_Yeah. 'true'. You're young, what are you so worried about huh? What is your reason to kill yourself? You literally have no reason to be depressed."_

_I finally look up as she grabs my hair and yanks my head up to meet her. _

"_You're just a kid, you don't know nothing."_

"_Yes I do."_

"_What?"_

_She yanks my hair more up, I can't take the pain it's hurting my head but through gritted teeth I tell her one more time._

"_Yes I... do. I do know things. I do have my reasons to be depressed about, I did have have my reasons to kill myself."_

"_Did? What do you mean 'did'?"_

"_Well, I don't have reasons to kill myself, and now I chose not to kill myself, not to commit suicide."_

_She doesn't say anything for a while, her eyes become more black. Her face becomes more somber and filled with more anger. She yanks my hair again and with that one yank, she picks me up from the ground, making stand on my tip toes and bangs my head against the wall._

_A loud thud is heard as my head crashes with the wall and my body drops to the floor with a loud thud as well. Instantly, I grab my head and curl up again grabbing my head and rocking back and forth as I let out a scream of pain. My head throbbing and feeling each pulse of pain thud inside my head._

"_THEN WHY DO YOU HURT YOUR WRISTS?! Answer me that!"_

"_I DON'T KNOW!"_

_I scream at the top of my lungs, I look at her eyes showing no fear._

"_I want to stop but... I CAN'T! It's an addiction, it feels good to do it and I release pain this way. I really want to stop cutting so that I can try to move on from the pain but for some reason I can't... clearly you understand me... right?"_

"_You little shit..."_

_She whispers softly but enough for me to hear until her hand meets my cheek and snap my head to one side as I feel my cheek sting from her slap. She stands over me with her hand raised high above her, her eyes glowing more and more, and now her little jewel glowing brightly more than ever._

"_Don't cut anymore. Just do it, I don't care when, but at least stop soon. Not for me, but for yourself. Cutting was one of the ways I died, I don't want to see you be like me."_

"_What if I say no? 'Cause you know what? I am sick of you treating me this way! I'm not gonna listen to you, if anything, you should be listening to me!"_

"_WHAT?"_

"_You heard me! You. You,... BITCH! You never even told me anything!"_

_I kick her right in her stomach, I imitate her and grab her shoulders to kick her again, but this time, my kick lands right in her face. I crouch down, I sit on top of her and punch her with all my hatred._

"_DO, YOU, KNOW... THE MENTAL... PAIN, YOU, YOU... PUT ME THROUGH! DO YOU, UNDERSTAND THE PHYSICAL PAIN I HAD TO TAKE... EVERYDAY?! I FAUGHT SO- SO HARD TO OVERCOME THAT PAIN, I DESERVE ANSWERS, I DESERVE WHATEVER I WANT FROM YOU. FROM YOU, FROM WHATEVER ELSE I WANT. YOU DESERVE THIS PAIN, I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE, WHAT YOU ARE, WHY YOU ARE DOING THIS TO ME, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE. ALL I CARE IS BEATING YOU TO PIECES, LEAVING YOU A BLOODY MESS."_

_I yell at the top of my lungs, forcing all the words have wanted to say and screaming right in her face. Taking all the air out my lungs, my throat hurting, each scream, making my throat sting._

_The corners of her mouth start to bleed, her nose bleeds, her cheeks are bruised and red from the blood on my knuckles. Her jewel is shinning brightly and glowing like never before, but her eyes are still glowing, but a menacing glow. I keep punching her but see her expression change into something drastic. In between punches, she mutters something I stop to hear her and she says it again._

"_I'm sorry. It's for your own good."_

"_WHAT-"_

_She uses her arm and grabs my waist, I don't even have to time to react. Seconds, she throws me off and sends me flying to her side. My back aches from the land, I open my eyes to see her on top of me, her eyes glowing a deep ombre black to red. Her jewel glowing like crazy, she gets off of me only to grab my legs and gets ready to throw me again. I shut my eyes as she throws me to the other side of the room. I try to land in a curled position and succeed, not having too much pain the only pain is coming from both my legs. _

_I get up and run towards her, she doesn't do anything, I can see her face is dripping with blood, her appearance is changing. Her black presence is becoming more clear, she's starting to look more lively. I keep running and end up kicking her but as soon as I kick her, she defends herself as I see her foot going to my stomach. We both kick each other, we both lay on the ground, we both feel the pain, we both feel exhausted, we're both sweating, we're both in blood, we don't say anything for a while, we both lay in pain._

_I turn my head slowly to see her laying on her side, her back to me, I see her move to face me and it's when I look in shock. Her crown is gone. I don't see her little purple jewel anymore. Her face is flawless, no blood, no bruises, nothing. Her face isn't a ghostly white color anymore, she has a beautiful natural color to her face and the rest of her body. She looks mesmerizing. I now see her little jewel in the form of a necklace, it's still glowing. _

_She gets up and starts walking to me, I panic but I can't move, I feel stuck again. I try to move but my body will not obey. I see her getting closer to me, I start to panic more as she gets near me. She gets on top of me and lays her hands on my chest. I'm too scared to breath, she glides her hands over my chest and fondles my neck. She then cups my face and stares at me, the glow in her eyes is still there and still horrifying._

_Her eyes never leave mine, she takes my breath as she lets go of my face and her eyes wander to my neck- I know where this is going. That's why body wouldn't move, I start crying on the spot because I don't want to do this again, it's my biggest weakness. She places her palms on my neck and she sees me crying._

"_Why are you crying creature?"_

"_I don't... want... to do... this... I'm... … scared. Please... don't... do... this..."_

_My sobs come in quick breaths and in rapid quivers. Her eyes wander to my face then to my neck._

"_This is your weakness, right?"_

"_...Yes."_

"_I'm sorry my child. But for punishment, it's for your own good. I don't want to see you anymore you horrible, horrible child."_

"_NO."_

_I grab her neck rapidly, she reacts and starts to choke me. I tighten her neck but not as hard like her, she's winning and I'm starting to lose strength. I lose grip on her neck and let my hands fall to the sides of my head, I feel like my limbs are gone, I start to lose breath._

_I'm trying to make myself wake up but it's not working, I usually wake myself up by now but I'm starting to feel like I'm never going to wake up. I look into her eyes and behind her, I don't see any darkness, I see a bright light behind her._

_Funny how people say that there is a white light when you die and it ends up being true. To me, I think it's ironic how I'm gonna spend the last few moments of my life. Scared. Funny how before I did want to die. Funny how much life is more important to me now. It's funny how much I think this is funny. _

_I feel exactly how I felt on my last suicide attempt, except I still feel like I could wake up. My body is twitching and jerking, my fingers are twitching but I feel numb all over and my eyes are blurring and I feel big, fat tears roll down my cheeks I see all blurry. I can't die like this, I have to start acting because I feel my heartbeat coming to a stop. I don't want to die in the hands of her, in a dream state, I don't want t die from sleep paralysis. I just don't want to die._

_My body is still twitching and jerking and I try all my might to move or to just wake up. I get my arms to move in a quick snap. That's when everything goes dark and black and I see her disappear in an instant. And feel my body revive to my physical and feel myself go back to reality._

"AH!-OOF!" my body rolls of the counter and I land on the hardwood floor on my back. The loud thud echoes throughout the lonely house. My back once again, tremors in pain as I arch my back for soothness. I inhale big, deep breaths and cry as I feel my lungs fill with air and feel my heartbeat go fast then back to normal. I cry softly and choke on my tears as I keep my back arched, I cough out my tears and moan out my wails.

I lay on my side and curl up on the kitchen, harwood floor. I weep silently and see the little bottle again. The cap is laying next to the bottle and I see the last two pills on the floor and take them.

I get up with the pills in my hand and scream in pain coming from my back, I slam my hand on the counter and try to walk around the kitchen to the living room.

I take the last two pills and feel them go down my throat. I walk around the living room aimlessly still feeling the drowsiness from the last pills, I feel weird and very sleepy the heaviness on my shoulders go to my lower back then travel to my kness then soo, my whole body as I walk back to the kitchen and stop dead in my tracks and see that it's alomost elleven o'clock at night. I keep looking at the clock until I can no longer handle this heavy pain.

I turn my head to see my notebook, I grab it and sit myself down on the table to write the last dream. I can't even hold the pen properly, I grab it weakly but little, by little, I get some notes down, at least the important ones. Finnaly, I add the time the dream stopped and when I the dream began and close the notebook. I look up and see that it is now elleven at night. I can't even move a muscle, let alone keep my eyes open.

It's been about two minutes of me seeing blurriness and hearing just echoes and silence. I try to keep my eyes open but I'm starting to fail and I rock back and forth in my chair slowly.

Through echoes, I hear something. A door open, then close. I can't move to see who or what opened the door, I just keep rocking in my chair and try my hardest to at least listen. In echoes, I hear two voices, male to be more accurate. I let my eyes close again for the millionth time and use a lot to get them open again. The mascara and eyeliner stick to my eyes making it harder to open, it also stings when I close and open my eyes I think some of the products is in my eyes.

I hear the voices more closer as I hear their footsteps come closer to me, I hear the voices clear but still in echoes, vague. But, I can tell that it's Gaara and Kankuro and I hear them come closer to me, calling my name. I hear my name come from Kamkuro then after Gaara, they both sound rushed and hurried at me. I hear their footsteps rush to me and keep hearing my name being yelled at me, I don't move or say a word, my back is hunched and my head is starting to lower to the table.

I lift my head up a little as I feel a hand touch my shoulder, I can't even look over or up to see who it is I just try to keep my eyes open. I feel the hand shake me whole and it scares me half to deaf as I hear Kankuro's voice loud at my side as I feel his hand shake me still.

"Hinata?!... Hinata!..."

"Are you okay!..."

"Hinata!..." I can't coprehense what is happening right now, let alone what to do. He doesn't stop and I'm getting motion sickeness from his shaking, I can't handle him right now and I'm about to explode and just scream in his face.

I hear now Gaara's voice stop him as I suddenly feel Kankuro's hand gone and now a soft, tender hand on both my shoulder and now on one of my shoulders. Gaara's soothing hand caress my shoulder that manhandled by Kankuro and feel relaxed now. I still want to scream and shout and just punch Kankuro in the face but I have no energy in me. But it's Gaara who brings me back to sense, or makes me calm down and back to almost dead sleepy.

I hear both of them sit by my side, me sitting in the middle. I hear Kankuro still call at me but I soon hear Gaara shut him up. I now hear Gaara's sweet voice call at me and sense that he's trying to talk to me, I try my best to keep up the conversation with him and whatever he asks me. I hear him aske me.

"Hinata?... Are you feeling fine?..." his voice slithers in my ears as soft echoes.

"... N-N... M-M...Y-Yes... i'm... fine..." It doesn't feel like my lips are moving or my mouth open but I do hear in vague noises my voice flow from my mouth. I've had my eyes closed and I open them and rock myself again.

"Are you sure?... Hinata what is wrong?..."

"N-N-Noth-thing... all... is... fine..."

"Are you sure... tell us what is wrong we can help you..." his voice is so sweet and calming to my ears, too bad I can hear it as echoes but still.

I don't say anything for a while and just think about what he says. I think of something to say to him, he says it again.

"Hinata..."

"..." I snap my head to keep it from falling it down. I want to say a lot of things but, but, I only say this to him.

"... I... just... want to... need to... see her... again... I need... to talk... to her... again... fight her... choke her... get... payback... see... h-her..."

"See who?..."

"N-Naruto... where... is... he..."

"Hinata. Hinata see who?"

I ignore him and ask where Naruto is again.

"He's picking up Kiba from his mother's house, he'll be back soon. Hinata, who do you need to see again? Hinata..."

I don't bother anymore and let my body surrender to the bliss of sleep.

"I... just... want to... sleep... p-please..."

"Hinata? Hinata?!"

Gaara is the last person I hear. I let my whole body turn to mush and my let my head slam on the table as the darkness takes over my eyes and let the arms of sleep take me in and embrace me. I feel a great deal of pain flash in the center of my forehead but let the pain flow away as sleep takes over. My arms slip of the table and let them hang at my sides, all the bones and muscles in my body slip from me and let the stiffness disssapear. I shut my eyes close and just... turn off for the night.

A big part of me wants to se her again because I just... need to. But it's best and safe for me not to.

I just want to sleep, and I'm finnaly getting that Goodnight.

Hope you peeps enjoyed this chapter, some reviews? Anyone? Well, see you in the next chapter. Bye!


End file.
